DETRÁS DEL VELO
by Daia Black
Summary: Sirius x Remus. ¡¡ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO! Sirius ha vuelto. ¿Qué pasará ahora que vuelven a estar juntos?
1. El Velo del Departamento de Misterios

**DETRÁS DEL VELO**

**PREFACIO**

**IMPORTANTE**

* * *

¡Hola a todos! De nuevo estoy aquí, aunque en esta ocasión con una historia más seria (_N/Lü: mucho más_) y más larga. Esta historia es muy importante para mí y os voy a explicar por qué: la pérdida de Sirius me marcó profundamente y llevaba tiempo pensando la manera de traerlo de vuelta. Bueno, en este punto he de dar las gracias encarecidamente a mi querida hermana, que un día se acercó a mí con un libro en las manos. En ese libro se hablaba de un **Velo** muy similar al que se ha tragado a nuestro querido animago. No tardé en buscar similitudes y lo más maravilloso de todo era que en ese libro se decía que a veces, en muy raras ocasiones, alguien lograba salir de allí con vida. ¿Os imagináis lo feliz que fui en ese momento? Acababa de encontrar una fuente fiable que podía explicar la desaparición de Sirius, una fuente de la que la misma Rowling podía haber bebido. 

Fue en ese momento cuando decidí escribir mi versión de la historia, (_N/Lü: no quería, pero yo la obligué_) basándome en el extraño mundo que describía aquel curioso libro, lleno de relatos apasionantes y, a veces, terroríficos.

El resultado fue esta historia que tenéis delante. No obstante tengo que dejar muy claro que los personajes principales son de Rowling (eso ya lo sabéis). He decidido no revelar de momento la otra fuente en la que me he basado para escribir este relato, pero prometo especificar todo al final. En el último capítulo daré la referencia exacta de donde ha surgido esta idea y podréis comparar vosotros mismos. Aparte de todo esto, hay otro personaje que tampoco me pertenece y que será un visitante especial, pero haré el disclaimer oportuno en el oportuno capítulo para no estropear la sorpresa.

Por ahora es todo, sólo me falta repetir que esta historia es muy, MUY importante para mí y por supuesto dar las gracias a mi querida hermana, que no sólo me enseñó ese fantástico libro, sin el cual yo no podría haber escrito esto, sino que además ha sido mi beta especial _(N/Lü: UOOH cómo me quiere…:-) _). Ha leído todos los capítulos una y otra vez y me ha hecho observaciones muy oportunas que me han ayudado a mejorar el relato hasta dejarlo como está. Ha sido mi correctora y mi confidente y le estoy profundamente agradecida. GRACIAS, LÜ, sin ti esta historia no existiría (_N/Lü: Nai ne monai_:-))

**ADVERTENCIAS**: Esta historia contiene slash, es decir relación chico-chico. La pareja principal es Sirius-Remus. Puede haber spoilers del 6º libro, pero no del 7º, porque escribí este fic antes de leer Deathly Hallows.

**DISCLAIMER**: Los personajes pertenecen a Rowling y a otros autores que nombraré al final del fic.

Este fic está dedicado a los amantes de **Sirius**, a todos aquellos que saben que, en el fondo, él nunca murió, sino que sigue vivo en algún lugar, buscando la manera de volver. Este fic está dedicado a todos aquellos que aún conservan la esperanza.

**SIRIUS, SIEMPRE ESTARÁS EN NUESTROS CORAZONES.**

Normalmente no me extiendo tanto, pero creía necesario hacer todas estas aclaraciones. Ahora sí, os dejo con el fic. Espero, DESEO que os guste.

* * *

**DETRÁS DEL VELO**

**1. eL vELO**

_El segundo haz le acertó de lleno en el pecho._

_Él no había dejado de reír del todo, pero abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido._

_[…[_

_Dio la impresión de que Sirius tardaba una eternidad en caer: su cuerpo se curvó describiendo un majestuoso círculo, y en su caída hacia atrás atravesó el raído velo que colgaba del arco._

_Harry vio la expresión de miedo y sorpresa del consumido rostro de su padrino, antes apuesto, mientras caía por el viejo arco y desaparecía detrás del velo, que se agitó un momento como si lo hubiera golpeado una fuerte ráfaga de viento y luego quedó como al principio._

_Entonces Harry oyó el grito de triunfo de Bellatrix Lestrange, pero comprendió que no significaba nada: Sirius sólo había caído a través del arco y aparecería al otro lado en cuestión de segundos…_

_Sin embargo, Sirius no reapareció._

_-¡SIRIUS! –gritó Harry-. ¡SIRIUS!_

_Harry había llegado al fondo del foso respirando entrecortadamente. Sirius debía estar tras el velo; Harry iría y lo ayudaría a levantarse…_

_Pero cuando llegó al suelo y corrió hacia la tarima, Lupin lo rodeó con los brazos y lo retuvo._

_-No puedes hacer nada, Harry…_

_-¡Vamos a buscarlo, tenemos que ayudarlo, sólo ha caído al otro lado del arco!_

_-Es demasiado tarde, Harry._

_-No, todavía podemos alcanzarlo… -Harry luchó con todas sus fuerzas, pero Lupin no lo soltaba._

(La Orden del Fénix, 829-830)

* * *

**El rayo de luz roja le alcanzó de pleno en el pecho, produciéndole un dolor agudo que le hizo abrir los ojos por la sorpresa. El golpe repentino le había dejado inmovilizado y sintió cómo su cuerpo, ahora inerte, iba cayendo lentamente hacia atrás.**

**Su mirada se encontró con la de Remus un instante y vio su mismo dolor y desesperación reflejado en los ojos dorados del licántropo.**

**Rogó por un poco más de tiempo. Tiempo para despedirse de él y de Harry. Tiempo para dejar aquel mundo en paz… pero nadie se lo iba a conceder. Y aquella certeza era tal vez lo más doloroso de todo: iba a morir sin la posibilidad de redimir sus pecados.**

**Cerró los ojos y se sintió caer en las profundidades del abismo, un vacío en el que no quería despertar.**

* * *

La puerta de Grimmauld Place se abrió y una sombra entró en la oscura y silenciosa mansión. 

-Lumos.

Bajo la luz aséptica de la varita surgió el rostro de un mago prematuramente envejecido. Tenía algunas canas en su suave cabello y vestía un abrigo viejo y demasiado grande para su frágil cuerpo. Había lágrimas en sus ojos, que brillaban dorados bajo la luz mágica. El recién llegado se quedó un momento en la puerta, como si le diera miedo entrar, pero finalmente, con un suspiro de resignación, avanzó por el fantasmal pasillo.

Pasó con cuidado, para no despertar al ocupante del retrato que descansaba bajo una pesada cortina de terciopelo rojo. Recorrió las habitaciones una por una y bajó las escaleras que llevaban a la enorme cocina. Parecía que le costaba horrores estar allí, pero se decidió a dar los últimos pasos que lo llevaron delante de la chimenea. Estaba apagada, como lo había estado toda la tarde.

El mago avanzó hasta situarse delante de ella, recogió una silla que había volcada en el suelo y se sentó. Entonces colocó la cabeza entre sus manos y empezó a llorar.

Nada, absolutamente nada podía calmar el dolor que sentía. Él lo sabía y por eso había decidido ir allí, buscando un poco de soledad y tranquilidad. Había conseguido guardar la compostura delante de Harry, cuando él desapareció de su lado con aquel brillo de temor en sus ojos grises. Había permanecido firme mientras Dumbledore se marchaba dando las últimas instrucciones. Pero nada más cruzar la puerta de aquella casa todo el dolor y la ira por aquella injusta pérdida lo habían asaltado de golpe.

Sollozaba como un niño, encogido en aquella silla, como un pequeño que lo ha perdido todo y se ha quedado de nuevo solo, sin nadie que lo proteja, que lo cuide, que lo quiera…

Remus John Lupin se consideraba un hombre fuerte. Su vida no había sido precisamente fácil (está de más narrar lo que todos sabemos) y poco a poco se había ido acostumbrando a los inesperados golpes del destino. Siempre había conseguido seguir adelante de una forma u otra.

Él sabía que esto podía pasar. No era tan iluso como para pensar que aquella guerra no implicaría heridos. Pero esperaba que no fuera él. Había rezado para que estuviera a salvo, para que nada le pasara.

Y ahora estaba muerto.

Remus se sentía más solo de lo que había estado en años. Se daba cuenta de que lo iba a echar terriblemente de menos. ¿Qué sería de Remus Lupin sin Sirius Black a su lado¿Por qué había tenido que marcharse de aquella forma?

-Sirius…

Fuera de aquellas paredes, Remus debería aparentar que se encontraba bien, que aquello no había derrumbado su mundo de una forma tan cruel y despiadada. Fuera de aquellas paredes, Remus J. Lupin debía seguir siendo fuerte, pero allí… Allí podía permitirse ser él mismo. Allí podía sufrir su pérdida.

Aquella noche sólo se escucharon sus sollozos en la triste mansión.

* * *

**Después de lo que pareció una eternidad se atrevió a abrir los ojos, aunque aquello no supuso ninguna diferencia. Todo allí era oscuridad. Pero no la oscuridad aterciopelada y suave de las noches sin luna, sino la oscuridad insondable y fría del infinito, del universo sin estrellas. La oscuridad de Azkaban, que le encogió el corazón y derramó lágrimas de angustia por sus ojos ciegos.**

**-¿Remus? –se atrevió a llamar-. ¿Harry?**

**Su voz sonó hueca, extrañamente irreal.**

**-¡Remus! –repitió.**

**Pero no hubo respuesta.**

**Sabía que había caído detrás del Velo, el indescifrable Velo del Departamento de Misterios. Había oído rumores sobre lo que se escondía Más Allá, y aquello no le ayudó a relajarse. Tal vez, se dijo, sólo fuera el efecto del hechizo lanzado por Bellatrix. A lo mejor sólo lo había dejado temporalmente ciego. Y sordo. Pero entonces¿cómo expresar el inexplicable terror que había arañado su corazón al sentir el Velo negro acariciando su rostro?**

**Alzó la varita intentando un hechizo de luz. Nada. Las palabras del encantamiento se perdieron en los recovecos de aquel espacio sin límites. Intentó tantear algo con sus manos, pero sólo se topó con el vacío.**

**Soltó un grito de angustia y entonces, como en respuesta a su desesperado lamento, las oyó.**

**Voces.**

**Voces huecas y muertas que no dejaban de susurrar, de suspirar, de murmurar. Voces que habían gritado pidiendo ayuda, pero que después de siglos sin obtener respuesta se habían convertido en murmullos apagados y débiles. Como lo sería su propia voz.**

**-¡¡HARRY!! –volvió a llamar desesperado.**

**Pero nadie contestó.**

**No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo allí, asustado, acurrucado en aquel rincón de frío y sombra, sin atreverse a dar un paso por miedo a perder el rumbo. Sin atreverse a separarse del lugar en el que había caído.**

**Pudo pasar un segundo, o una eternidad, pero tras ese instante de tiempo infinito las voces alzaron su agónico grito y el sentido del tacto tomó una nueva dimensión cuando percibió aquellas formas desgarradas y tenues rozarle la piel. Se abrazó temblando, tratando de mantenerse alejado de aquella corriente de suspiros; pero los suspiros se convirtieron en manos, y las manos en garras que lo arrastraron, que le obligaron a caminar, a alejarse de aquel refugio que había formado en sí mismo.**

**Avanzó, sin saber a dónde, impulsado por aquella masa de voces y manos. No supo si se había ido acostumbrando a la oscuridad o si había alguna lejana luz después de todo, pero de pronto apareció una chispa de claridad que le permitió percibir la sombra de aquellos cuerpos etéreos, apenas jirones de tristeza y niebla. Y entonces tuvo la desagradable sensación de que ahora era uno de ellos.**

* * *

Harry estaba en su habitación de Privet Drive, recogiendo todas sus cosas. No tenía intención de volver nunca a aquella casa, así que tenía que asegurarse de no olvidar nada. Sabía que no echaría aquello de menos, definitivamente no había sido feliz en aquel lugar, pero aún así, saber que no iba a volver le resultaba extraño. 

Hacía ahora un año, se había quedado dormido en aquel lugar, frente a la ventana, esperando la llegada del director del Colegio, con la carta que anunciaba su visita aún cogida entre los dedos.

Ahora Dumbledore estaba muerto.

Dos años antes, los miembros de la Orden del Fénix habían acudido a rescatarlo y lo habían llevado a la Casa de Grimmauld Place, donde se escondía su padrino.

Sirius también estaba muerto.

¿Por qué tenían que morir todos los que le importaban? El año anterior incluso Ron había estado a punto de desaparecer para siempre...

Miró a su alrededor, para asegurarse de no dejar nada. El escudo de su equipo de Quidditch todavía colgaba de la pared. Estaba subido en la cama, ocupado en desprender las chinchetas cuando un sonido extraño lo hizo dar un brinco. Tardó menos de un segundo en sacar su varita del bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros. En una ocasión Ojoloco le había dicho que era peligroso llevarla ahí, pero no se le ocurría un lugar mejor. Se volvió con rapidez, acechando como un animal asustado.

La habitación estaba vacía. Ni siquiera Hedwig estaba allí, pues Ron había insistido en llevarla a su casa para que él no tuviera que cargar con tantas cosas.

Soltó un suspiro de alivio. Tal vez se preocupaba demasiado. Volvió a concentrarse en las chinchetas. El sonido se repitió, esta vez más fuerte.

Bajó de la cama de un salto. Había algo en la habitación, estaba seguro. Algo que emitía una especie de zumbido. Y provenía de su baúl.

Con la varita en guardia, se acercó a su equipaje. El sonido se intensificó. ¿Y si era algún animal¿Un doxy? Con mano temblorosa, abrió la tapa. Allí sólo se veía la ropa, doblada de cualquier manera. Pero algo vibraba debajo. Empezó a sacar prendas con cuidado. Cuando casi había dejado el baúl vacío los vio: los pedazos de cristal que antes eran el espejo comunicador de Sirius. Se había olvidado de ellos. Cuando Sirius _murió_ Harry descubrió aquel espejo en su equipaje. Su padrino se lo había dado aquella Navidad para que se mantuvieran en contacto si algo le pasaba. Él ni siquiera había abierto el paquete. Lo descubrió demasiado tarde. Había llamado a su padrino con la esperanza de obtener una respuesta, pero Sirius no contestó. Fue entonces cuando Harry comprendió que se había marchado para siempre y, asustado y enfadado, había tirado el espejo al fondo del baúl, rompiéndolo.

Y ahora los fragmentos del espejo roto vibraban.

Ahora que no había ropa amortiguando el sonido, Harry vio que emitían un ruido extraño, como las interferencias de una cadena de radio.

Se inclinó sobre ellos, sin atreverse todavía a tocarlos, por si se callaban.

-¿Sirius? -preguntó asustado.

Le pareció escuchar una voz, como si alguien hablara desde un lugar muy lejano.

Soltó la varita y recogió los pedazos con cuidado de no cortarse para dejarlos encima de la cama.

-¡¡SIRIUS!! -llamó, más fuerte, pero no estaba seguro de que lo que escuchaba fuera su voz.

Empezó a asustarse. ¿Y si su padrino intentaba contactar con él¿Estaría vivo después de todo? Fue a recoger la varita, que había dejado en el suelo, dispuesto a pronunciar un hechizo para reparar el espejo. Ya iba a decir las palabras mágicas cuando toda señal de vida desapareció, y el espejo quedó totalmente quieto.

Harry no sabía qué hacer. No sabía a quién acudir. De estar Dumbledore vivo, le habría mandado una lechuza en el acto. Pero el mago ya no estaba allí para ayudarle. Pensó en Ron y en Hermione, pero sus amigos no tendrían más idea que él sobre qué hacer.

Y entonces la respuesta le pareció clara:

Lupin. ¿Quién mejor que su antiguo profesor de Defensa para tratar de explicar aquella extraña situación?

Se apresuró a sacar un trozo de pergamino de entre las cosas que había dejado desparramadas por el suelo y escribió con letra rápida y temblorosa:

_Querido Lupin:_

_Ha pasado algo muy extraño: Sirius me regaló un espejo comunicador para mantenernos en contacto. El espejo ha empezado a vibrar. No sabía a quién acudir. ¿Crees que podrías venir? Si te parece bien podemos vernos en el parque que hay cerca de casa, al final de la Avenida Magnolia. Yo estaré aquí hasta mañana. Dime a qué hora te viene bien._

_Harry_

* * *

Eran las doce de la noche y las calles de Little Whinging estaban completamente vacías. A excepción de una pequeña sombra sentada en uno de los columpios del destrozado parque infantil 

-¿Harry?

La sombra giró la cabeza y un hombre alto, vestido con ropas algo desgastadas se acercó.

-Hola, Lupin.

-He venido en cuanto he podido -el hombre parecía nervioso y preocupado-. ¿Lo has traído?

Harry sacó un paquete de entre sus ropas y se lo acercó.

-Oí un sonido extraño y comprendí que venía del espejo -explicó el muchacho observando los cristales-. ¿Qué crees que significa?

-No lo sé -murmuró el hombre mientras dejaba los fragmentos sobre el banco en el que se habían sentado.

Sacó su varita y pronunció unas palabras que hicieron que el espejo volviera a lucir como nuevo.

-Se supone que no puedo hacer magia fuera de la escuela -explicó el chico con amargura. Ya había decidido el curso anterior que aquel año no volvería al Colegio, pero los señores Weasley habían insistido en que haría bien en tener cuidado por si cambiaba de opinión. Él había pensado que era mejor seguir su consejo y era por eso que se guardaba de hacer magia si no era estrictamente necesario.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que escuchaste?

-Era como un silbido, como interferencias de una radio -guardó unos segundos de silencio-. Creí oír su voz -añadió con voz trémula.

Remus lo miró y Harry se dio cuenta de que su ex profesor estaba temblando.

-¿Crees... que está vivo?

El licántropo agachó la cabeza y se mordió los labios.

-No lo sé -susurró. Cogió el espejo y deslizó sus delgados dedos por la superficie. Era evidente su nerviosismo cuando pronunció el nombre de su amigo, casi con miedo-. Sirius...

Nada. Harry tragó saliva y trató de contener las lágrimas. Desde que lo oyó la primera vez él mismo había repetido aquella llamada cada dos por tres, esperando, deseando volver a oír la voz de su padrino. Volver a ver su rostro atractivo y desaliñado reflejado en el extraño objeto. Pero el espejo no había vuelto a vibrar.

-¡Sirius! -repitió el licántropo con voz firme.

No hubo respuesta. Remus tomó aire. Era evidente que intentaba controlar su decepción. Harry creyó que empezaría a llorar de un momento a otro. Pero no lo hizo.

-No está -murmuró.

Harry tragó saliva.

-Yo... siento haberte dado una falsa esperanza. No te hubiera llamado si no estuviera seguro de lo que vi y oí. Creía que era él.

-No importa, Harry -Había dolor en los ojos dorados, y Harry supo que el sufrimiento del licántropo era superior al suyo. Recordó sus fuertes brazos sujetándolo cuando él desapareció. Recordó el dolor en su rostro, y supo que era el único que tal vez podía comprenderle-. Escucha, quería pedirte... ¿Te importa si me llevo el espejo? -preguntó en voz baja, como si temiera una negativa. Harry lo vio apretar el objeto con fuerza-. Quisiera hacer algunas pruebas..., si te parece bien, claro.

Harry estuvo tentado de decir que no. Era el único objeto que le transmitía una chispa de esperanza. Pero miró al licántropo a los ojos y comprendió que para él la esperanza era aún más necesaria. El licántropo estaba destrozado por dentro; estaba así desde que él se marchó. Asintió.

-Claro, cógelo.

Aferró el espejo como si fuera el más preciado de los tesoros y le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

-Muchas gracias. Te lo devolveré.

-No hay prisa.

Lupin se puso en pie.

-No quiero entretenerte. Supongo que te estarán esperando.

-Nadie me espera en esa casa.

El mago mayor lo miraba con ternura.

-Escucha, Harry, no tengo mucho que ofrecerte, mi casa es pequeña y vieja y apenas tengo para subsistir, pero si quieres venirte conmigo..., quiero decir, ahora que él no está…

Harry sonrió.

-Gracias, Lupin, pero no hace falta. Los Weasley casi me han obligado a que me quede con ellos. Allí estaré bien, ellos cuidarán de mí. Sé que en esa familia me quieren.

Lupin asintió, un poco dolido por la respuesta. Casi había esperado que el chico aceptara y que se fuera a vivir con él. Después de todo, había aceptado irse con Sirius sin pensar. Por un instante había creído posible que Harry compartiera con él aquella casa fría y triste. Pero él no estaba solo. Tenía a los Weasley, y ellos podían ofrecerle mucho más que él.

-Claro, estoy seguro de que allí estarás bien.

Harry no percibió la nota de amargura que desprendían sus palabras.

-Será mejor que me marche. Es tarde.

-Sí. Yo también tengo que irme.

_Aunque no haya nadie esperándome,_ pensó. _Aunque él no esté._

-¿Me avisarás si descubres algo?

-Claro.

-Bien. Entonces... hasta pronto, supongo.

-Sí, Harry, hasta pronto.

Remus lo vio marchar y aún se quedó un rato más en el parque. Se sentó en el banco y dejó que la suave brisa nocturna secara las lágrimas que al fin no había podido contener. Por un momento había creído que Sirius aparecería ante él, que volvería a escuchar su voz... Pero todo se había desvanecido en cuanto tocó aquel espejo con las manos. ¡Tanto tiempo buscando una pista, una señal de que no estaba muerto! Y ahora que al fin creía haberla encontrado, la esperanza volvía a desvanecerse.

Bien, había llegado el momento de dar el paso definitivo, aquel que no se había atrevido a dar todavía.

* * *

**Aquella claridad, comprendió, provenía de una puerta. Una enorme puerta que parecía hecha de plata líquida. Había algo grabado en sus hojas, que se abrieron para dejar paso a la multitud de almas desgarradas. Sirius hizo esfuerzos para separarse de ellas y se detuvo delante de la entrada, sin decidirse todavía a cruzarla. Detrás de ella no se veía nada. Sólo una luz difusa que palpitaba indecisa y amenazadora. Había vuelto a quedarse solo, pero la puerta seguía abierta, como si esperara a que él entrara. Sobre el dintel había una extraña inscripción en letras rúnicas. Sirius la tradujo sin dificultad:**

**Un mensaje nada tranquilizador. Ya iba a darse la vuelta cuando un extraño zumbido lo sobresaltó. Miró alrededor asustado hasta que comprendió que el ruido venía de su túnica. Rebuscó en ella con ansiedad y sus dedos tropezaron con una superficie helada.**

**¡El espejo!**

**¿Cómo podía haberlo olvidado? Dejó a un lado su preocupación por la Oscuridad, la puerta y la extraña luz y volcó toda su atención en el pequeño cristal. Sus manos temblaban mientras lo sujetaba con fuerza.**

**-¡Harry! –gritó. Y su voz sonó ronca, herida-. ¡Harry¿Estás ahí¿Puedes oírme?**

**Creyó percibir un extraño silbido y por un momento pensó que vería la cara sonriente de su ahijado. Pero el espejo sólo reflejaba su propio rostro. Mientras contemplaba su imagen, sus ojos se oscurecieron, la cara empezó a alargarse como si se derritiera y poco a poco los huesos fueron apareciendo bajo la piel. Con un grito de terror soltó el espejo, que cayó al suelo rompiéndose por la mitad.**

**El espejo había mostrado su propia destrucción, su muerte… y él no quería verla. No estaba preparado para consumirse, aún no quería desaparecer.**

**Con el corazón estremecido, recogió el espejo del suelo y volvió a guardarlo en su túnica.**

**No volvería atrás, era imposible encontrar la salida en la oscuridad, pero aquellas puertas llevaban a un mundo de luz y tal vez allí otro Velo condujera al exterior.**

**Con paso firme, cruzó el umbral.**

* * *

**_Continuará...

* * *

_**

**N/A:** esperaba leer la imagen del espejo en el 6º libro. Estaba convencida de que Harry escucharía a Sirius a través del espejo roto y estaba convencida e que Rowling afirmaría por fin que él no estaba muerto. Cuando acabé el libro estaba más dolida por la ausencia de Sirius que por la muerte del mismo Dumbledore. Había deseado tanto leer esta escena que al final acabé escribiéndola yo. Escribí este fic antes de leer el último libro, así que encontraréis muchas discordancias con él a lo largo de la historia, aunque hice lo posible por mantenerme fiel a lo que se narraba en los seis primeros.

Bueno, el escenario está dispuesto, los personajes están cada uno en su lugar y está a punto de desarrollarse la trama. Espero que sigáis leyendo y que me deis vuestra opinión. Agradecería mucho los reviews en esta historia.

Un beso muy fuerte a todos y hasta pronto

**DAIA BLACK**


	2. El Necronomicón

Notas del autor: **Gracias a todos los que me seguís en este viaje. Juntos haremos que Sirius vuelva.**

**DETRÁS DEL VELO**

**2. El Necronomicón**

_El Libro de las Leyes de los Muertos, escrito por el poeta_

_Abdul Alhazred de Sanaa, en Damasco, en el año 113 de_

_la Héjira, para que toda la Humanidad pudiera saber de los_

_Horrores de la Tumba y de aquellos Horrores_

_Mayores que esperan Más Allá._

_(Lin Carter...)_

-Buenos días, señor ¿puedo ayudarle en algo?

Remus se giró hacia la joven que le había dirigido la palabra y le dedicó una sonrisa que la muchacha recibió con gusto.

-Creo que sí.

Rebuscó en sus bolsillos y dejó un papel algo arrugado sobre el mostrador. La muchacha lo observó durante unos instantes.

-Un momento, por favor.

Desapareció detrás de una puerta y Remus supuso que iba a preguntar a sus superiores. Pero estaba tranquilo. Se había encargado de que todo estuviera en orden y no había razón para que le dieran una negativa.

En efecto, unos minutos después, la joven regresó acompañada de un hombre mayor y trajeado que le extendió la mano con gesto serio y autoritario.

-Buenos días, señor…

-Lupin.

El hombre asintió.

-Soy Michael Redford, director de la biblioteca. Según veo aquí –se ajustó las gafas sobre la nariz mientras miraba el papel que Remus había entregado segundos antes a la chica- usted ha solicitado consultar un libro del Fondo Reservado.

-Así es.

-¿Y puedo preguntar el motivo?

-Investigación. Es un asunto delicado que desgraciadamente no puedo compartir con nadie. De momento.

-¿Relacionado con el Ministerio?

Remus se esforzó por mostrar su sonrisa más inocente.

-Lo siento. No puedo darle información al respecto.

-Ya veo… Haga el favor de rellenar esta ficha.

Remus tuvo que especificar sus datos personales: nombre, domicilio, edad, profesión, medio de contacto… Se la entregó al señor Redford, que la dio a su vez a la muchacha del mostrador antes de indicarle que le siguiera.

-Por favor, acompáñeme.

No era la primera vez que Remus visitaba la biblioteca, pero hacía mucho tiempo que no iba por allí. Todo parecía igual: los altos techos iluminados con una luz mágica para que pareciera luz natural, las estanterías repletas de viejos volúmenes hasta el techo, las mesas de trabajo llenas de alumnos que preparaban las pruebas de acceso a la Universidad Internacional de Magia… Había echado de menos el lugar. Poco después de graduarse en Hogwarts él mismo había pasado allí innumerables tardes, absorto en los más extraños y curiosos libros. Algunas veces, Sirius lo acompañaba, aunque Remus siempre dudó de que aprovechara realmente el tiempo… En otras ocasiones se limitaba a esperarlo fuera y luego iban los dos juntos a dar un paseo y a tomar algo. Remus sonrió con nostalgia y sacudió la cabeza.

El director lo condujo por un estrecho pasillo que ya conocía. A la derecha se abrían puertas que llevaban a salas individuales en las que apenas había sitio para una mesa (eso sí, bastante grande) y un par de sillas: las Salas de Trabajo.

Creyó que iba a indicarle una de ellas, pero dejaron atrás aquella zona y bajaron por unas escaleras que nunca había visitado. Las escaleras eran de metal, y resonaban con cada paso que daban, llenando el lugar de ecos. Cuando llegaron al final, Remus se encontró en un pasillo que daba acceso a una sala redonda con paredes de cristal. El director susurró unas palabras en voz baja y la puerta se abrió con un sonido sibilante y rasposo.

-Entre.

Obedeció. En el interior de la sala sólo había un armario de acero, un par de mesas y algunas sillas.

-Le traeré el ejemplar enseguida.

-Gracias.

Y el hombre se alejó dejándolo solo en aquel extraño lugar. Su sonrisa desapareció y un suspiro de alivio escapó de sus labios. Nadie parecía sospechar nada. Claro, que un aval firmado con la letra alargada y puntiaguda de Albus Dumbledore era suficiente garantía en cualquier lugar, incluso ahora que él ya no estaba…. Debían de pensar que llevaba a cabo un trabajo de investigación apadrinado por el antiguo director de Hogwarts.

¡Si supieran la verdad!

Remus había tenido que mentir para conseguir aquella autorización. La noche anterior no había podido dormir, preocupado porque el director descubriera sus planes y los echara por tierra, pero cuando entró en el abarrotado despacho se las había arreglado para mostrar una seguridad y confianza que a él mismo le pareció apabullante.

_-Buenos días, Remus. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?_

_-Necesito una autorización para sacar un libro de la biblioteca. Hemos encontrado una posible pista y queremos investigarla._

Si Dumbledore se extrañó cuando le dijo el nombre del libro, no lo demostró. Remus aguantó estoicamente la mirada azul celeste que retuvo sus pupilas, seguro de que el director estaba poniendo en práctica sus conocimientos de Legeremancia. Intentó cerrar su mente a todo pensamiento que pudiera delatarle. Dumbledore le firmó el pergamino con una sonrisa y él suspiró más calmado, pero, antes de salir del despacho la voz grave y triste del director lo detuvo.

-_Ten cuidado, Remus. Es peligroso jugar con la muerte._

Lo sabía. Remus estaba seguro de que el director sabía lo que iba a hacer. Pero también estaba seguro de que no podía echarse atrás.

Había guardado aquella autorización como oro en paño, sin decidirse a utilizarla. Hasta ahora. Dumbledore había muerto, pero su mano aún seguía moviendo los hilos más importantes del mundo mágico.

-Aquí tiene -Remus despertó de su ensoñación. El director de la Biblioteca había vuelto, llevando en sus manos una caja de madera herméticamente cerrada que dejó sobre la mesa-. Para abrir la caja sólo tiene que escribir sobre la etiqueta la clave que aparecerá en esa pantalla en cuanto se cierre la puerta –dijo señalando una pequeña placa que colgaba de la pared-. Las medidas de seguridad nunca están de más –Abrió el armario y sacó algunas cosas que dejó sobre la mesa. Las fue enumerando conforme se las mostraba-. Gafas protectoras, guantes de látex, pluma y algunos pergaminos.

-¿Es necesario todo esto? –preguntó Remus cogiendo las gafas con curiosidad.

-Este libro tiene una gran cantidad de hechizos de protección. La mayoría de muggles y algunos magos que han intentado leerlo se han vuelto locos. Así que… sí, es necesario.

El mago tragó saliva.

-De acuerdo.

-Normalmente no permitimos que se tomen notas sobre el contenido, pero la firma de Dumbledore no se puede tratar a la ligera. No sé qué extraña razón les ha llevado a necesitar el libro, pero le aconsejo que tenga cuidado.

-Lo tendré.

El hombre asintió.

-¿A qué hora quiere que le avisemos?

-¿A qué hora cierran?

-A las ocho.

-Entonces a las ocho estará bien.

El hombre lo miró con curiosidad.

-¡Pero son las dos de la tarde!

-Lo sé.

-En ese caso, volveremos a por usted a la hora de cerrar. Dentro de… seis horas. Si necesita salir antes por algún motivo, pulse ese botón de ahí, la puerta quedará herméticamente cerrada en cuanto yo salga.

Remus le dio las gracias y esperó hasta que salió de la habitación. Oyó un extraño sonido parecido al zumbido de un insecto gigantesco y supo que se había activado una barrera mágica. Miró la pantalla que le habían indicado y se apresuró a escribir la clave sobre la etiqueta que había adherida a la caja.

Ésta no tardó en abrirse. Con un ligero "click" el cierre cedió. Remus se puso las gafas y los guantes y comprobó el hechizo autocopiativo de la pluma. Luego, se asomó al interior con el corazón a punto de saltar de su pecho.

Dentro había un ejemplar muy desgastado, enteramente forrado en cuero negro. El título estaba impreso en letras doradas grabadas sobre la cubierta. Remus deslizó los dedos sobre la "N" del título y la certeza de lo que se disponía a hacer cayó sobre él como una losa.

Pero no se echaría atrás. Seguiría adelante. Por él.

Sacó el libro, lo dejó sobre la mesa y lo abrió con sumo cuidado. El título volvía a brillar en la primera página del interior:

-Vamos allá –suspiró.

Y la pluma empezó a escribir.

**El Necronomicón.**

**De Abdul Alhazred**

* * *

Moody estaba cómodamente sentado en el sillón de su casa, saboreando una bebida fría, cuando la chimenea se conectó. Soltó un gruñido a modo de protesta. Estaba seguro de que sería algún miembro de la Orden, pero acababa de llegar y no le apetecía recibir visitas. Decidió ignorar la llamada. Pero la voz excitada y preocupada que escuchó le hizo cambiar de opinión. 

-¡Alastor¡Alastor¿estás ahí¡Necesito hablar contigo, es urgente¡¡ALASTOR!!

Moody se levantó y se acercó a la chimenea. Había una cabeza allí, mirando alrededor, buscándolo por la habitación.

-Estoy aquí –gruñó.

-¡Gracias al cielo! Creí que todavía no habías llegado.

El tono nervioso y excitable de Lupin le sorprendió. Corrían tiempos difíciles, cierto, y el mago vivía esperando siempre recibir una mala noticia. Pero había algo más que preocupación en la voz del licántropo.

-¿Qué ocurre¿Se ha convocado alguna reunión?

-No.

-¿Han atacado a alguien?

-No estoy aquí por la Orden, Alastor. Necesito hablar contigo.

-¿Ahora? –se extrañó.

-¡Es importante!

-Está bien. Dame un segundo y conectaré la chimenea para que puedas venir.

-Bien.

Moody fue a su habitación, se cambió de ropa y apuró el whisky que había dejado a medias. Un minuto después, el agitado licántropo estaba en el salón de su casa.

-¿Un trago?

-Sólo agua, gracias.

El mago apuntó con su varita hacia una jarra, que empezó a verter agua en un vaso de cristal. Se lo acercó al licántropo y tomó de nuevo su vaso, otra vez lleno.

-Tú dirás.

-Creo que tengo una pista.

Moody alzó una ceja.

-¿De qué, exactamente, estamos hablando?

Remus sonrió nervioso y rebuscó algo en el interior de su túnica. Moody observó con curiosidad el pequeño espejo que dejó sobre la mesa.

-¿Y? –no le gustaba admitir que no sabía algo, pero lo cierto es que no tenía la más mínima idea de a qué venía aquello.

-Es un comunicador. Sirius llevaba el compañero cuando… atravesó el Velo.

Allí estaba: otra vez él. El licántropo aún no había superado aquella pérdida. Se esforzaba en seguir adelante, como todos, y simulaba estar bien, pero Moody sabía que no se había dado por vencido, que había estado investigando. ¿Por qué no podía aceptar la realidad como todos? Black no volvería.

-¿Y qué quieres que hagamos con esto?

-Harry lo rompió cuando Sirius desapareció, pero el otro día escuchó un zumbido y creyó oír su voz, cargada de interferencias, a través de los fragmentos.

Moody se había puesto increíblemente serio.

-Lupin, Black no va a volver. Ya lo sabes.

-¡Pero él lo oyó!

-Quizás sólo escuchó lo que quiso oír. Como tú. El chico está afectado por la pérdida y…

-Él lo oyó, Moody, puedes creerlo o no.

El ex auror suspiró.

-¿Harry reconstruyó el espejo? –preguntó mientras lo cogía.

-No. Ya sabes que no puede hacer magia fuera del Colegio. Me llamó para que yo me ocupara.

-Y supongo que intentarías repetir la conexión.

-Sí. Pero no volvió a funcionar.

El mago dejó de nuevo el comunicador sobre la mesa y dio otro sorbo a su vaso.

-Tal vez una onda repetitiva. Un bucle en el tiempo o el eco de una antigua transmisión.

-Él está vivo, Moody. Lo he sospechado durante todo este tiempo y ahora tengo la prueba-. Había ojeras en el rostro prematuramente envejecido. Su voz y sus manos temblaban-. Llevo años buscando una señal de que él no murió¡así que no me digas que es sólo el eco de una transmisión!

El licántropo parecía muy alterado y Moody tuvo que pensar bien sus próximas palabras.

-Aunque fuera así, aunque él siguiera… _vivo…_¿en qué cambiaría eso las cosas¿Qué podrías hacer tú?

Remus sonrió.

-Traerlo de vuelta.

-¡Estás loco! –exclamó.

-Quizás.

-¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo?

-Sé qué es ese Velo. He estado buscando información.

-Lupin…

-Acabo de volver de la Biblioteca.

-¿Te han dejado verlo? –preguntó entre sorprendido y asustado-. ¿El Necronomicón?

-Dumbledore me firmó una autorización hace unos meses… No la había utilizado hasta ahora.

-Aléjate de ese libro –advirtió con voz firme y autoritaria-. Olvídate de todo esto y no vuelvas a acercarte al Velo. Es peligroso.

-¡No voy a alejarme del libro, Moody¿Es que no lo entiendes¡Ahí está la clave!

-¿La clave para qué¿Para acabar muerto tú también?

-No –dijo con voz tensa-, para demostrar a todos que Sirius vive.

-Oh, vamos…

-Sólo he venido –continuó con tono rígido- a pedirte ayuda.

Hubo un corto silencio.

-Lo siento.

Remus se puso en pie sin dejar de mirarlo. Había un brillo de resentimiento en sus iris dorados.

-Entonces está todo dicho.

Cogió el espejo de encima de la mesa y se encaminó a la chimenea. Pero antes de que se marchara, Moody se volvió hacia él.

-¿Por qué haces esto?

Remus alzó la cabeza, enfrentando con orgullo su mirada.

-Porque él hubiera hecho lo mismo por mí. Si el Velo me hubiera tragado a mí ahora él estaría aquí, pidiéndote ayuda para traerme de vuelta. Y él no se rendiría. No volveré a decepcionarle.

Y dándose la vuelta, desapareció en la chimenea.

Moody apuró su vaso y se recostó en el sillón.

-Loco… -murmuró.

* * *

Lupin se sentía cansado. Llevaba tres días encerrado en aquella habitación y no había aclarado nada. El libro empezaba a obsesionarle. Si por él fuera, estaría allí a todas horas, pero la política de la Biblioteca era muy estricta al respecto: no más de ocho horas por día leyendo el libro. Esa mañana había llegado a las ocho, así que a las cuatro de la tarde, la puerta de cristal se abrió, dando paso al empleado encargado de recordarle la hora que era. 

-Las cuatro, señor Lupin.

Remus echó un vistazo a lo que había traducido ese día y comprobó que sólo se trataba de un puñado de hojas. El trabajo no parecía cundir dentro de aquella sala.

-Oh, vamos, seguro que no pasa nada si me quedo un par de horas más. Todavía es muy temprano.

-Lo siento. Yo sólo recibo órdenes, y me han dicho que tiene que abandonar la sala.

-¿Alguien más ha solicitado este libro?

-No.

-¿Hay alguien esperando para ocupar esta sala?

-No, que yo sepa.

-¿Pues entonces por qué no me puedo quedar un rato más¡Aquí no molesto a nadie!

-Esa no es la cuestión. Ese libro es peligroso y está controlado el tiempo máximo de consulta.

-¡Eso es una estupidez! –exclamó Remus alterado.

No entendía por qué tenían que apartarlo de allí. ¿Qué había de malo en seguir leyendo el libro¡Tenía que seguir traduciendo! Necesitaba información enseguida, no sabía cuánto tiempo más aguantaría Sirius en aquel lugar…

-Estupidez o no –repuso el encargado con un tono de voz frío, molesto por su forma de hablar- esas son las reglas. Si no piensa colaborar tendremos que cancelar su permiso.

Así que Remus había devuelto el libro y había salido de la sala. Le dolía la cabeza y tenía sueño. Llevaba dos días sin dormir y apenas había probado bocado desde que comenzó la traducción. Cruzó la sala de lectura con paso lento y abatido, sin ser consciente de los murmullos que levantaba a su paso debido a su aspecto desaliñado y descuidado. Entonces, alzó la vista y su mirada tropezó con la de un ojo azul eléctrico que lo observaba con curiosidad.

Ojoloco estaba allí, sentado en un sillón del fondo, hojeando una revista con su ojo normal mientras con el otro vigilaba la puerta por la que el licántropo acababa de entrar. Remus no sabía si acercarse a él y el otro mago, viendo su indecisión se puso en pie.

-Me dijeron que estabas a punto de salir.

Remus refunfuñó.

-No me permiten entrar en la sala más de ocho horas al día.

Se miraron unos minutos en silencio.

-Si has venido para que deje de estudiar ese libro te advierto que pierdes el tiempo.

Remus se dio la vuelta y se encaminó a la puerta. Moody no se movió, aunque su ojo giró para seguir todos los movimientos del licántropo.

-No he venido a eso.

Remus se detuvo, pero no se giró. Los dos hombres estaban de espaldas.

-¿Entonces? –preguntó con voz trémula.

-No vas a conseguir nada –Remus apretó los puños-. En el tema de la Magia Negra aún eres un aprendiz. No sabes nada.

-¿Eso es lo que tenías que decirme? –preguntó furioso dándose la vuelta-. ¿Que soy un inútil y que no conseguiré nada¡Por eso te pedí ayuda¡Pero tú me la negaste¿Recuerdas?

-Sí, lo recuerdo. Por eso quería verte. Para decirte que he cambiado de opinión.

La furia que había asaltado al lobo pareció evaporarse. Las ojeras violáceas bajo sus ojos se hicieron más evidentes.

-¿De… verdad?

Por fin Moody se giró. Había estado pensando mucho acerca del asunto. Sabía que el licántropo solo no conseguiría nada, salvo, tal vez, destrozar su vida y su alma. Y él no quería más muertes sobre su conciencia. Además, si Black regresaba, tal vez pudiera darles alguna pista para conseguir la destrucción del temido Velo, que tenía en jaque a todo el Departamento de Misterios.

-Sí.

Remus se lanzó en sus brazos emocionado. Últimamente sus nervios se alteraban con facilidad, si no, nunca habría hecho algo así.

-Gracias –murmuró.

-Sí, sí, de nada. Ahora, vámonos de aquí antes de que nos echen por escándalo público. ¿Has comido ya?

-No.

-Lo imaginaba. Vamos, he reservado mesa en un restaurante italiano. Me contarás lo que has avanzado hasta ahora.

* * *

-Es una traducción complicada –suspiró mientras se revolvía el cabello que caía rebelde sobre sus ojos-. Apenas avanzo. Es una sensación extraña: mientras estoy ocupado con el libro me siento fascinado y eufórico. Parece que todos sus secretos se revelan de golpe y lo entiendo todo, pero cuando salgo de esa sala… Todo se pierde. Soy incapaz de descifrar las notas que yo mismo he escrito y nada tiene sentido. Es desesperante. Traduzco páginas y páginas, no descanso un segundo, y cuando acabo… 

-Descubres que no tienes nada.

Remus asintió.

En ese momento una camarera se acercó y dejó dos platos frente a ellos. El licántropo sonrió y aspiró con los ojos cerrados el aroma que desprendía el filete de carne.

-¡Dios mío, no me había dado cuenta de lo hambriento que estaba! –murmuró.

Y se lanzó a devorar su plato.

Moody lo observaba con mirada crítica.

-¿Cuánto hace que no tomas una comida en condiciones?

-Oh, vamos –rió divertido sin dejar de masticar-, no irás a adoptar ahora el papel de padre responsable. No te va nada.

Moody soltó un gruñido y empezó su comida.

-He decidido ayudarte y lo haré, pero antes tienes que prometerme una cosa.

-¿Qué? –preguntó asombrado.

-Que no harás nada por tu cuenta. Aún estás muy verde en el tema. La Nigromancia no es un arte que cualquiera pueda manejar. Por supuesto, como todo, es cuestión de entrenamiento y de estudio. Yo he estudiado mucho y estoy seguro de que tengo una perspectiva más amplia que tú sobre el tema -El licántropo asintió, sin dejar de escucharle- ¿Hasta dónde has traducido?

-Casi nada –suspiró-. Aún no he encontrado alusiones al Velo negro…

-Entiendo… Pero supongo que conocerás la historia de Abdul Alhazred.

-El árabe loco que escribió el libro. Sí…, más o menos. Era tema de estudio obligatorio en el Colegio. Además, las narraciones que he leído hasta ahora son relatos autobiográficos, experiencias asombrosas y experimentos mágicos de sus años como aprendiz.

-Alhazred escribió libros de poesía, pero curiosamente nadie lo recuerda por ellos. El Necronomicón es su obra maestra. Esos relatos que has leído pretenden ser historias aleccionadoras, para evitar que los incautos traten de imitar sus actos. Es como si dijera: "Esto es lo que me ha pasado a mí¿lo ves? Y lo he aprendido por las malas. No cometas el mismo error".

-Todo eso está muy bien¿pero cuándo entra en materia¿Cuándo habla del Mundo de los Primigenios y las puertas dimensionales¿Cuándo…?

-Paciencia, Lupin, paciencia. El camino del conocimiento no es rápido ni sencillo. Todo requiere su tiempo.

Tiempo. Había esperado ya demasiado. Ahora se arrepentía de haber tardado tanto en comenzar aquella búsqueda. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Quizás porque la mirada de advertencia de Dumbledore le había impedido asumir sus propios riesgos. Tal vez porque se sentía en deuda con el anciano y pensaba que era más importante por el momento seguir sus órdenes y vigilar a la manada de Greyback que perseguir sus propios sueños. O puede que en el fondo se hubiera estado intentando convencer de que él se había marchado para siempre y tenía que rehacer su vida. Como tantas veces.

Estaba cansado de luchar, cansado de arriesgarse para que luego todo acabara mal. Había intentado rendirse, pero su conciencia le impedía sentirse tranquilo ante aquella fácil decisión. Mientras hubiera una oportunidad, por pequeña que fuese, él debía seguir luchando.

Y ahora sólo lamentaba haber tardado tanto en darse cuenta.

_**

* * *

**_

**_Continuará…_**

**Cada vez que localizo la estrella de Sirius en el cielo nocturno me emociono. No puedo evitarlo: se ha convertido en mi estrella guía.**

**Gracias a todos por leer y muchas gracias por los reviews. Intento contestarlos todos, pero si no vienen firmados no puedo mandar respuesta...**

**Sirius no sale en este capítulo, pero no os preocupéis, no perderemos de vista al animago durante mucho tiempo, prometo que tendremos noticias suyas muy pronto, tenemos que saber qué ocurre en ese extraño mundo en el que ha caído. Y Remus debería de tener cuidado con ese libro. Dicen que muchos hombres que lo han leído han acabado locos... Claro que él tiene ahora la ayuda de Ojoloco¿quién lo iba a decir? Al menos el licántropo no estará completamente solo en esta búsqueda, porque sacar a Sirius del Velo no va a ser nada fácil...**

**¿Qué habrá detrás del velo? Sabremos más en el próximo capítulo. Espero vuestras opiniones. ¡Nos leemos! **

**DAIA BLACK**

**M.O.S.**


	3. El Guía

**¡Hola! Por fin en este capítulo volveremos a ver a Sirius ¡Esto empieza a ponerse interesante! Quería dar las gracias a todos los que me dejáis reviews y animaros a seguir leyendo. Espero que este capítulo os guste.**

**DETRÁS DEL VELO**

**3. eL gUÍA**

_No deberías osar pasar más allá del **Velo** de esta manera, a la ligera, y movido por el capricho o la curiosidad, porque el Velo del que hablo fue puesto en su sitio por un motivo, que es el siguiente: para servir de barrera entre esta Tierra y sus moradores y Aquel que espera en las regiones exteriores […_

_Y tampoco deberías aceptar los servicios de este Guía, por mucho que lo necesites; porque sería mucho mejor para la salud del cuerpo y del alma y para la cordura de tu mente que te perdieras y vagaras eternamente por las regiones extrañas y lúgubres de la extensión de la Tierra en el súper-tiempo que aceptarle como tu Guía. Considérate advertido y escucha mis palabras de aviso: **aunque algunos lo han hecho y no han sufrido daño alguno, puede que tú no salgas de allí tan fácilmente como ellos…**_

_Abdul Alhazred_

* * *

**Una luz intensa le cegó en cuanto atravesó el portal, y casi de inmediato la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas.**

**-Bienvenido, viajero. **

**Sirius parpadeó varias veces, tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz. Sus ojos tardaron en adaptarse a aquella claridad infinita. Cuando pudo ver, descubrió una figura, de pie junto al portal que acababa de franquear. El que le había hablado era un hombre muy alto y delgado. O al menos eso creía, porque no pudo verle el rostro, ya que lo cubría con una capucha que tapaba por entero su cabeza.**

**-¿Quién eres?**

**-El Guía –respondió con voz fría-. Llevo esperándote mucho tiempo.**

**-¿A mí? –preguntó sorprendido-. ¿Por qué?**

**Pero el hombre no contestó su pregunta.**

**-Has cruzado el Velo de la Vigilia y el Sueño y has atravesado las Puertas de la Llave de Plata. Bienvenido, viajero.**

**Aquello no le gustaba nada. ¿Un guía esperando en aquel sombrío lugar¿Cuál era su verdadero cometido¿Conducirlo al desastre?**

**-No quiero ser descortés, pero en realidad yo no quería venir aquí –explicó el animago con nerviosismo. Aquel ser no le agradaba y no quería arriesgarse-.Caí a través del Velo por error.**

**-Nadie cruza el Velo por error. Nunca. Sólo lo atraviesan aquellos que buscan la Sabiduría, y Sabiduría es lo que encontrarás si aceptas mis servicios.**

**Ahí estaba. Conocía demasiada mitología como para saber que no se deben aceptar los ofrecimientos extraños así por que sí. Siempre había algo que no se decía, siempre se buscaba algo a cambio.**

**-¿Tus servicios¿Por qué¿A qué te refieres?**

**-Yo guío a los que se adentran en el Mundo del Sueño. Te llevaré a Koth y a Sarkomand. Puedo mostrarte las Criptas de Zin y los Picos de Throk. Y, por supuesto, te conduciré hasta Yog-Sothoth, junto a aquel que está Más Allá.**

**-Yo no quiero ir a ninguno de esos lugares. Sólo quiero salir de aquí.**

**-No se sale del Velo, viajero.**

**Sirius tragó saliva con esfuerzo. Había temido aquella respuesta, pero debía seguir intentándolo.**

**-¿No hay salida?**

**-Hay miles de entradas y, por tanto, miles de salidas. Pero NO se sale del Velo.**

**-Dices que eres un guía –insistió Sirius-. ¿Lo eres?**

**-Lo soy.**

**-Entonces, seguro que puedes conducirme hacia una de esas salidas.**

**El hombre giró hacia él la cabeza, aunque en ningún momento se apartó la capucha de la cara.**

**-Puedo.**

**-¿Y lo harás?**

**-Sólo si aceptas mis servicios. Te conduciré a la salida, pero no podrás atravesarla.**

**Bueno, al menos estaría más cerca de la salvación de lo que estaba ahora. Lo que haría luego no lo sabía, pero sí sabía que tenía que dirigirse hacia allí si quería tener alguna oportunidad. Aceptar los servicios del Guía no le pareció muy acertado pero¿qué otra opción le quedaba?**

**-Eso es cosa mía, tú sólo llévame hasta allí.**

**La capucha ocultó la terrible sonrisa que se dibujó en el extraño rostro.**

* * *

-Existen varias puertas, desde luego. El Velo del Departamento de Misterios es sólo una de ellas. Una vez que las atraviesa, el viajero se encuentra con El Guía. 

-¿Un Guía? –exclamó Lupin entusiasmado-. Pues es un alivio. Al menos hay alguien allí para ayudarle.

-¿Eso piensas? –Moody hizo una mueca-. Te diré lo que opina Alhazred de ese Guía: NUNCA deberías aceptar sus servicios.

Remus lo miró con preocupación.

-Pero¿no es el que vigila la entrada a ese mundo?

-Sí. Vigila el otro lado de la Puerta de la Llave de Plata, pero su objetivo no es ayudar a los incautos, sino guiarlos a la perdición.

-¿Por qué?

Ojoloco hizo una mueca.

-El Guía es un Hechicero, un Mago de la Antigüedad que intentó atravesar el Velo y regresar. Pero llegó demasiado lejos y quedó atrapado. No pudo marchar. Por eso sigue allí, ofreciendo sus servicios a todo el que se adentra en su mundo. Se ofrece a guiarlos por la oscuridad de esos reinos de pesadilla, pero nadie debería aceptar sus servicios, porque sólo los conducirá a la destrucción.

-¿Y si… y si Sirius ha aceptado?

Ojoloco volvió hacia él su ojo mágico.

-Recemos para que no lo haya hecho.

Desde que Ojoloco había decidido ayudarle, Remus se sentía más tranquilo. Al menos ahora conseguía dormir un par de horas al día y Moody se encargaba de que, al menos, no se saltara ningún almuerzo. El ex auror consiguió un permiso especial de la Biblioteca y el tiempo de consulta pasó de ocho a veinticuatro horas, aunque el mago mintió al licántropo y le dijo que a las ocho de la tarde tenían que abandonar el edificio. De haber sabido Remus que podían pasar allí la noche, no habría salido de aquella sala para nada.

Era imposible describir la emoción que se apoderaba del licántropo cada vez que abría aquel libro. Tenía la sensación de que podía confiar en él más que en nadie, que allí encontraría todas las respuestas a todas sus preguntas. Era como si llevara una eternidad sin beber y cada página del libro fuera una gota de agua fresca que calmaba su sed.

A menudo, Ojoloco iba con él y le ayudaba en la traducción, lo cual era un alivio, porque sus ojos empezaban a doler de tanto forzarlos. Fue así como conoció los terrores del mundo de los Primigenios, los Devoradores Innombrables, los rituales para alzar a los muertos o las formas de abrir Puertas al Más Allá. Poco a poco se fue introduciendo en aquel mundo de pesadilla con un ansia que le engullía las entrañas, que le desgarraba el alma. Porque sabía que todos los terrores que estaba leyendo, Sirius los estaba sufriendo. Y a menudo, se derrumbaba sobre el extraño ejemplar, sollozando y clavando las uñas en sus brazos, desesperado por todo lo que su amigo estaba pasando y porque no encontraba la manera de traerlo de vuelta.

-Creo que ha llegado el momento.

Remus alzó la cabeza y se pasó una mano enguantada por los ojos. Eran cerca de las seis de la tarde y apenas habían tomado un descanso hacía unas horas para comer algo.

-¿El momento de qué? –preguntó soñoliento. Llevaba varias horas atrancado en el pasaje que describía la manera de huir de unos terribles perros que sólo se saciaban devorando el alma de los mortales que se cruzaban en su camino.

Ojoloco sonrió con misterio.

-Quiero que conozcas a una persona -Remus lo miró sin comprender-. Verás, hace unos años, cuando empecé a investigar el Libro, di con alguien que consiguió salir.

Remus abrió los ojos, conteniendo la respiración.

-¿Conoces… a alguien que salió del Velo? –preguntó con voz trémula.

-Sí.

-¡¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?! –preguntó exaltado, levantándose de la silla.

Ojoloco lo observaba con su ojo de cristal. El otro seguía ocupado en su parte de la traducción.

-No era el momento. Aún no sabías nada. Todavía no comprendías los horrores que hay al otro lado…

-Pero si ese hombre salió –interrumpió Remus riendo nervioso-, si ese hombre consiguió regresar, entonces Sirius…

Moody se puso serio y lo miró con sus dos ojos.

-Ese hombre entró por propia voluntad –aclaró-. Fue allí sabiendo lo que encontraría y la manera de volver. Y aún así apenas lo logró. Ni por un momento pienses que va a ser tan sencillo. Sí, te dije que había una posibilidad entre mil de conseguirlo. Simplemente, hemos encontrado esa posibilidad.

Moody había dejado las cosas claras, pero aún así, Remus no pudo disimular aquella sensación de extraña euforia. Estaba convencido de que después de hablar con aquel hombre todo se aclararía y no comprendía por qué Moody había ocultado aquello durante tanto tiempo.

-¿Y cuándo iremos?

-Esta noche.

* * *

**Sirius sabía que una vez que empezara a andar no habría marcha atrás. Se alejaría de aquella puerta y quedaría en manos del extraño ser que le acompañaba. Sabía que era arriesgado confiar en él, pero no se le ocurría otra manera de atravesar aquel Reino y salir ileso. **

**El Guía empezó a caminar, alejándose de la entrada y él decidió seguirlo. A pesar de conservar su cuerpo se sentía extrañamente vacío: no sentía sed, ni cansancio. Era como si su cuerpo sólo fuera una carcasa prestada para su alma. Intentó desechar estos pensamientos y se concentró en observar lo que le rodeaba. No había mucho que ver, sin embargo: un paisaje monótono y gris, como un desierto monocolor: una llanura infinita de niebla y desesperación. No supo explicar por qué aquella orilla de bruma le causaba tanto desasosiego. Había una luz pura, infinita, que iluminaba la pálida llanura, pero no era la calidez del sol que conocía. Era una luz fría, dolorosa, que sin embargo no parecía alcanzar todos los rincones de aquel extenso lugar.**

**Apenas había dado dos pasos cuando los vio por primera vez. O tal vez "ver" no fuera la palabra adecuada. Era imposible verlos, pero sí que se les podía sentir: sombras etéreas, alargadas e indefinidas que se escabullían cuando intentaba fijar en ellas la vista, como monstruos de la pesadilla de un niño antes de correr a refugiarse en la cama de sus padres. Él ya tuvo esas pesadillas de niño, y ahora se presentaban ante él con toda la crueldad de la realidad. Las percibía escapando de su mirada, escondiéndose en los rincones imposibles de aquel mundo líquido y agobiante. Azkaban era el paraíso comparado con aquello. Se giró para observar la puerta y calcular distancias, y se sorprendió al no encontrarla a su espalda.**

**Había pasado: había perdido todo rastro. Ahora sólo podía seguir a la persona que caminaba a su lado.**

**Trató de calmarse, pensando que había salido ileso de situaciones peores… pero de momento no se le ocurría ninguna. No le apetecía hablar, y su Guía tampoco parecía querer hacerlo, así que trató de consolarse con lo que más le importaba: el recuerdo de cuatro animales corriendo juntos en mitad de un bosque sombrío; la imagen de un perro y un lobo lamiendo sus hocicos y la añoranza de un cuerpo cálido entrelazado al suyo delante de una chimenea apagada.**

**Se preguntaba qué estaría haciendo ahora. Si todavía recordaría, como él, el maravilloso instante de pasión descontrolada en el suelo de la vieja cocina. Sonrió con nostalgia al evocar aquel olor penetrante a bosque húmedo, el sabor de su boca y de su piel desnuda. Al menos le había dejado claro que le quería. Y él tendría algo que recordar, una escena con la que alumbrar sus noches de soledad en aquel devastado lugar.**

**Tuvo que contener las lágrimas cuando comprendió que no volvería a verlo. Que lo había perdido para siempre. Pero al menos, se dijo con firmeza, le quedaría su recuerdo, y aunque fuera en sus pensamientos, Remus estaría siempre junto a él.**

* * *

El hospital siempre producía en Remus una sensación de agobio y malestar. El olor intenso a magia recalentada afectaba sus agudos sentidos de manera sorprendente. Pero aquel día era distinto: apenas se fijó en el grupo de magos que aguardaba en la sala de espera aquejados de las más diversas enfermedades. Siguió a Moody hacia el ascensor y lo vio pulsar el número que lo llevaría a la cuarta planta: maleficios, encantamientos mal realizados, embrujos irreversibles… _Irreversibles_, repitió con amargura. 

El ascensor se elevó lleno de gente, pero estaba casi vacío cuando ellos bajaron. Remus siguió al auror por el pasillo blanco e iluminado hasta la última puerta.

-Es aquí.

Remus esperó a que Moody entrara y lo siguió. Nada más atravesar la puerta, su entrenado sentido del olfato distinguió un olor desagradable. Se llevó una mano a la nariz con disimulo mientras intercambiaba una mirada con Ojoloco, aunque el ex auror no parecía impresionado. Moody se dirigió a la cama del fondo con paso seguro.

-Buenos días –saludó.

El hombre allí tumbado volvió sus ojos vidriosos hacia él. Remus quedó impresionado al ver su rostro pálido y consumido. Sus ojos saltones casi se salían de las cuencas hundidas. El hombre sonrió y al hacerlo enseñó una boca sin dientes.

-¿Quiénes sois? –preguntó incorporándose con movimientos torpes y descoordinados. El licántropo advirtió entonces que estaba atado a la cama.

-Mi amigo y yo –continuó Ojoloco- hemos venido a hacerle algunas preguntas.

La cara del hombre se volvió completamente seria.

-No sé nada –protestó. Y volvió a acostarse dándoles la espalda.

-¡Por favor! –exclamó el licántropo- ¡Es importante!

Ojoloco lo sujetó para evitar que se acercara. El hombre giró un poco la cabeza y fijó en él sus enormes ojos.

-¿Importante¡Importante¿Qué es importante en esta vida? Yo creía que la sabiduría era importante. ¡Y mírame! Me he convertido en lo que más temía: un ser inútil y asustadizo, incapaz de valerse por sí mismo. Yo era poderoso. ¡Oh, sí, muy poderoso! Podría haber tenido el mundo a mis pies… Pero lo único que tengo a mis pies es una correa que me ata a esta maldita cama.

Remus dio un paso hacia él.

-Necesitamos su ayuda.

-¿Para qué?

-Para seguir luchando.

El hombre lo observó con atención durante unos segundos.

-Te contaré un secreto, muchacho, no hay nada por lo que merezca la pena luchar. Nada que merezca salvarse.

-Se equivoca.

-¿En serio? Dime una sola cosa. Una sola, por la que merezca la pena morir… o perder el juicio.

-La amistad –replicó sin vacilar-. El amor.

El hombre soltó una carcajada que erizó los pelos de la nuca del licántropo.

-El amor no existe –sentenció con seguridad.

-No es cierto.

-Aún eres muy joven para entenderlo. El amor es sólo un invento para gente inocente y estúpida.

Remus contuvo su airada protesta al sentir la firme mano de Ojoloco sobre su brazo.

-Queremos saber cómo salió –interrumpió el ex auror con firmeza.

El enfermo clavó su mirada en el ojo mágico que lo observaba y su sonrisa se congeló, dejando paso a una mueca de terror.

-¡Dejadme en paz! –gritó al tiempo que tiraba de sus ataduras intentando soltarse.

Remus retrocedió.

-No vamos a hacerle nada –aseguró el ex auror avanzando hacia él.

-¡¡NO¡Fuera¡Fuera de aquí!

-Usted salió de allí –apuntó el licántropo, asustado de perder la única oportunidad de conseguir una respuesta-. Nuestro amigo aún está en aquel lugar. ¡Ya sabe de lo que hablo! No podemos dejarlo allí…

-No podéis ayudarlo –rugió el hombre-. ¡Nadie puede!

-¡Pero usted salió! –gritó Remus empezando a enfadarse-. ¡Sólo díganos cómo lo hizo!

-¡¡NOOOO!!

El aullido de terror resonó en la habitación. El hombre se sacudía sobre la cama, como si alguien o algo lo hubiera poseído. Ojoloco retrocedió y extendió un brazo para evitar que Remus se acercara. El extraño olor a podrido se había intensificado y resultaba casi imposible respirar.

-¡Largaos! –sollozaba-. ¡No quiero que vuelvan!

-¡Díganos cómo salió!

-No…

-El Velo –interrumpió Ojoloco con voz fría-. Los perros. ¿Le gustaría volver allí?

El enfermo lo miraba con una expresión de auténtico terror en el rostro y Remus casi se compadeció de él.

-¡Fuera! –sollozaba-. ¡FUERA!

La puerta se abrió en ese momento y un medimago entró corriendo en la habitación.

-¿Pero qué es esto? –exclamó alterado-. ¡Este paciente está en tratamiento¡No puede recibir visitas¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Moody empujó a Remus hacia la puerta.

-Lo siento, nos equivocamos de habitación.

-¡Eh, vuelvan aquí!

Pero el enfermo seguía aullando y retorciéndose y el medimago tuvo que dedicarle toda su atención. Remus vio a varios enfermeros correr por el pasillo en dirección a la habitación que ellos acababan de abandonar. Abatido, se dejó guiar hacia la salida.

Cuando llegaron a la calle su estómago revuelto no pudo aguantar más. Corrió hacia una esquina y vomitó sobre la sucia acera, apoyándose con una mano en la pared. Ojoloco lo miraba sin demostrar en su rostro la más mínima expresión.

-Estaban allí –comentó con voz fría cuando el licántropo alzó al fin la cabeza.

-¿Quiénes? –preguntó éste mientras se limpiaba la boca.

-Los moradores de Sglhuo.

Hubo un corto silencio.

-¿Seres del Más Allá?

Ojoloco asintió.

-Debieron cruzar la Puerta cuando ese desgraciado la abrió para volver. Por eso estaban allí.

-Yo no vi nada.

-Pero seguro que los oliste.

-Ese olor… –murmuró espantado-. Sabía que había algo extraño, pero creí que era el paciente quien…

-Eran ellos –explicó-. En su mundo no existe la forma física tal como nosotros la concebimos. Allí priman los olores y los ruidos. Es así como se manifiestan cuando están entre nosotros.

-¿Quieres decir –preguntó Remus asustado- que ese hombre vive atado a una cama, rodeado día y noche de seres de otro mundo que sólo él puede percibir?

-Afortunadamente estos no son como los Perros de Tíndalos. Estos no son tan peligrosos.

-No me extraña que esté loco –murmuró.

Remus se arrebujó en su capa, como si pudiera protegerse con ella. No sabía si temblaba de frío… o de miedo. Pensaba en el regreso de Sirius. ¿Le afectarían así los horrores de aquella pesadilla¿Acabaría perdiendo el juicio, rodeado de bestias que se manifestaban mediante olores y ruidos indescifrables? Se mordió los labios tratando de contener las lágrimas.

_Sirius_…

Incluso tenerlo así sería mejor que perderlo para siempre. No le importaba su estado, se dijo. Cuidaría de él, le recordaría todos los días lo mucho que lo quería… y no permitiría que aquellos odiosos seres le arrebataran la felicidad. Se acostumbraría a aquel olor, no importaba lo desagradable que fuese, no se apartaría de su lado, se quedaría a vivir en el hospital si fuera necesario, pero necesitaba a Sirius a su lado.

-No sacaremos nada más de él. De todas formas ya estaba casi seguro de que no cooperaría.

Las palabras de Ojoloco lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento. La imagen de Sirius atado a una cama luchando por liberarse se desvaneció.

-¿Y qué haremos ahora? –preguntó con voz quebrada.

Moody apretó los labios.

-Creo que tengo una idea.

* * *

**_Continuará_…**

**¿Qué pretenderá ahora Ojoloco? Pobre Remus, la visita al hospital lo ha traumatizado. Claro que es normal, con esa visión tan espantosa… ¿Y qué será de Sirius? Ha aceptado los servicios del Guía, cosa que no debería haber hecho. ¿Qué pasará ahora¿A qué terribles pesadillas tendrá que enfrentarse¿Qué averiguarán Remus y Moody para poder sacarlo de ese terrible lugar?  
Las respuestas, en los siguientes capítulos ;-) Y ya sabéis, si me dejáis reviews seré la persona más feliz del mundo y seguiré escribiendo y publicando para vosotros.**

**Por cierto, la primera frase del capítulo, la que está en cursiva, es una cita textual, de hecho es la frase que me hizo saltar de alegría durante varias semanas y me animó a intentar escribir esta historia: _aunque algunos lo han hecho y no han sufrido daño alguno, puede que tú no salgas de allí tan fácilmente como ellos…_ ¿No os parece esperanzador? Si hay gente que ha salido del Velo¿por qué no iba a hacerlo Sirius? Después de todo fue el primero en escapar de Azkaban…**

**Bueno, es todo por hoy. Ya sabéis, mandadme reviews y yo seguiré escribiendo. Nos vemos pronto.**

**DAIA BLACK**


	4. Los perros de Tíndalos

Notas del autor:

**Este capítulo está dedicado casi por entero a Sirius, espero que os guste… **

**DETRÁS DEL VELO**

**4. Los perros de Tíndalos**

* * *

_Y toda la maldad del Universo está concentrada en sus cuerpos escuálidos y hambrientos, y olerán tu rastro si te acercas demasiado, y te perseguirán, porque ansían en nosotros todo lo puro e inmaculado. [… En las esferas por las que corren incansablemente no hay raciocinio ni acción, ni moral ni significado, ni bien ni mal: sólo Aquello que es puro y Aquello que es impuro.  
Y te darán caza, gruñendo famélicos e insatisfechos, por lejos que huyas._

Abdul Alhazred

* * *

**No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba andando puesto que era incapaz de sentir el cansancio, pero empezaba a impacientarse. No habían vuelto a hablar desde aquellas últimas palabras:**

_**Te conduciré a la salida, pero no podrás atravesarla.**_

**Aquella frase había estado rondando su cabeza desde hacía un buen rato. Si no podía atravesar la salida¿para qué se suponía que iba hacia allí¿Y si aquel hombre tenía razón y al final tenía que darse por vencido? Tendría que acostumbrarse a vivir en aquel lugar desierto y desamparado. Vale, Azkaban era más pequeño y más oscuro, pero allí había esperanza. Sabía que sólo tenía que cruzar la puerta para volver a vivir. Aquí las cosas no parecían tan fáciles. Incluso Voldemort parecía una pobre amenaza comparado con su situación actual. Y ahora que pensaba en ello… ¿qué habría pasado con los suyos? Dumbledore había llegado a la habitación donde luchaban poco antes de que Bellatrix lo lanzara detrás del Velo. ¿Habría derrotado a Voldemort¿Sería Harry libre por fin? Ojalá fuera así. Ojalá todo hubiera acabado.**

**Tan imbuido como estaba en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de que el paisaje iba cambiando a su alrededor. La arena fue mudando de color y la llanura transformó sus suaves curvas en piedras afiladas y amenazantes. La luz se había opacado, sin llegar a apagarse, y el silencio se había ido resquebrajando poco a poco hasta hacerse añicos. Pero él sólo se dio cuenta de todo esto cuando el Guía se detuvo y le habló.**

**-Hemos llegado.**

**Sirius alzó la cabeza y el paisaje se dibujó ante sus ojos con un realismo agobiante. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y sus manos empezaron a temblar. Las sombras que hasta entonces sólo había intuido, habían ganado peso y consistencia y ahora se escondían entre las piedras que le rodeaban, sin miedo ni pudor. Se escuchaban aullidos escalofriantes que le erizaron la piel y gritos conmovedores de presas agonizantes. Si existía un infierno, pensó, debía estar por allí cerca.**

**-¿Adónde, exactamente, hemos llegado?**

**El Guía se giró, sin descubrir en ningún momento su rostro, su dedo puntiagudo señalando una extraña ciudadela cerca de ellos. Sirius intentó aparentar firmeza y seguridad, pero era consciente del terror que debían dibujar en ese momento sus facciones. Tragó saliva con dificultad.**

**-¿Está ahí la salida?**

**No recordaba haber dado un paso, pero estaba seguro de que ahora estaba más cerca de la terrible ciudad negra que se alzaba ante él: torres afiladas y construcciones desencajadas. No quería pensar en los posibles habitantes de aquel lugar.**

**-Aquí es donde viven los Exteriores, su líder es…**

**-¿Pero está aquí la salida? –lo interrumpió alterado.**

**No le importaba lo más mínimo quién era el líder de quién en aquellas regiones de arena y piedra. Sólo quería salir. Volver al lado de Remus y de Harry. Incluso se alegraría de ver de nuevo a Snape… Todo con tal de escapar de aquel lugar para siempre.**

**-No –contestó-. Pero aquí encontrarás lo que quieres: Sabiduría. Es eso lo que has venido a buscar y eso es lo que yo te ofrezco.**

**Sirius sacudió la cabeza ignorando los brazos extendidos de aquel ser, que pretendían abarcar todo lo que les rodeaba.**

**-Yo no quiero Sabiduría –lo contradijo-. Ya te lo expliqué antes: llegué aquí por error y sólo quiero volver a casa.**

**A pesar de la capucha, Sirius podía jurar que vio sus ojos brillar. Creyó que se había enfadado, pero cuando volvió a hablar, su voz no había cambiado de tono.**

**-No puedes hablar en serio. Miles de personas darían lo que fuera por estar aquí y tú… ¿desaprovechas la oportunidad? Podrías ser el hombre más sabio de tu tiempo sólo con dedicar unos minutos, unas horas, unos años a recorrer este mundo. ¿Y renuncias a ello?**

**-Sí –afirmó con seguridad-. ¿De qué sirve la Sabiduría si acabas muerto o apresado en este lugar?**

**Durante unos minutos el Guía no se movió, pero finalmente agachó la cabeza, como si sonriera complacido.**

**-De acuerdo. Entonces dejaremos la ciudadela para luego. Hay más sitios que visitar.**

**Y sin esperar a ver si lo seguía, empezó a andar.**

**Sirius dudó. Estaba claro que aquel ser no tenía intención de ayudarle. ¿Y si lo dejaba marchar e investigaba por su cuenta? Tal vez consiguiera mejores resultados…**

**Un aullido de terror hirió sus oídos al tiempo que divisaba unas sombras corriendo hacia un mismo lugar, como perros que dan caza a un conejo. Retiró la vista.**

**-No voy a ir contigo –gritó.**

**El Guía se detuvo.**

**-Tú contrataste mis servicios.**

**-¡Pues renuncio a ellos!**

**-No puedes.**

**-¡Sí que puedo! Me basta con no seguirte y tomar mi propio camino.**

**No pudo explicar cómo, pero el Guía, que hacía un segundo estaba a casi dos metros de él, se encontraba ahora echándole su frío aliento directamente en la cara.**

**-No conseguirás nada yendo solo –le amenazó-. ¡Nada! –y su voz sonó por fin alterada-. ¿No lo entiendes? Yo soy el único que puede llevarte al sitio al que quieres llegar. Soy el único que puede mostrarte el camino.**

**-¡Pero yo no quiero ir a Yuggoth¡Ni a los bosques de los que hablaste¡No quiero hacer ninguna visita turística a esas espantosas ciudadelas ni quiero tener nada que ver con sus habitantes! Así que no voy a seguirte –terminó con gesto desafiante.**

**El Guía se retiró un poco y Sirius pudo respirar algo más tranquilo.**

**-Volverás a mí –murmuró-. Lo harás. Pronto te darás cuenta de que no puedes seguir tú solo. Basta con que me llames y estaré a tu lado. Porque para eso estoy aquí.**

**Sirius no contestó. Se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar en la dirección opuesta a la que Él había tomado antes.**

**-¡Volverás a mí! –repitió-. ¡Sólo tienes que llamarme y acudiré!**

**El animago apretó los dientes y siguió caminando, alejándose de la extraña ciudad y tratando de ignorar las sombras que recorrían el gris paisaje.**

* * *

-¿Una invocación? 

Moody asintió.

-¿Estás seguro? –preguntó Remus con voz agitada-. Es peligroso convocar a seres del Más Allá.

-No será la primera vez.

Aquella afirmación no le sorprendió, pero tampoco ayudó a tranquilizarle.

-¿Y cómo lo haremos?

-¿No has leído el capítulo VI del Libro¿El que habla del Ritual del Aklo Sabaoth?

Muy a su pesar, Remus se estremeció. Había leído el capítulo, y le había parecido uno de los más terribles.

-Es peligroso –trató de protestar.

Moody clavó en él sus dos ojos, el mágico y el normal.

-Ya sabías que era peligroso desde el principio –su voz seria desconcertó al licántropo-. Traté de advertirte, pero decidiste seguir adelante pese a todo. Ibas a arriesgar tu vida. ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Sí –vaciló.

-"No importa", dijiste, "sólo quiero ayudar a Sirius, demostrar que sigue vivo". Ésas fueron tus palabras –parecía que el mago se había enfadado, su voz había subido de tono y lo miraba entrecerrando su ojo de verdad-. Y ahora me dices que es peligroso. ¡Tú, sólo tú eres el causante de todo esto! Por tu capricho, por tu insensatez estamos haciendo esta locura. ¿Y aún te atreves a dudar de que pueda salir bien¿Te atreves a tener miedo?

-¡Yo no tengo miedo! –gritó el licántropo alzando la voz. Tenía los puños apretados y la mirada desafiante-. Sé muy bien que todo esto es cosa mía. Soy consciente de lo que implica. Te dije que no me echaría atrás y no pienso hacerlo.

-Bien –Moody curvó apenas la comisura de sus labios en una especie de sonrisa-. Entonces¿podemos seguir?

Remus asintió con los labios apretados.

-¿A quién vamos a invocar?

-Tiene que ser alguien poderoso si queremos que nos ayude. No podemos… traer a cualquier persona.

-Eso ya lo sé.

-Tiene que ser alguien influyente. Alguien que sepa cómo seguir adelante con esto, que nos dé alguna pista sobre cómo continuar…

Remus dudó, pero al fin habló.

-Escucha, Ojoloco, no me parece bien. Dumbledore acaba de morir y no tenemos derecho a…

-¿Quién ha dicho que estuviera hablando de Dumbledore?

El licántropo se estremeció.

-¿Y en quién estabas pensando si no?

Ojoloco hizo una mueca al tiempo que abría aún más sus ojos saltones.

-Aún eres un joven iluso si crees que en verdad Dumbledore es el más grande de todos los magos. ¿No has estudiado Historia en el Colegio? Creía que eras de los primeros de la clase.

-¿En quién estás pensando? –repitió.

-En el Hechicero del Tiempo. El Mago de los Ojos Dorados con forma de Reloj de Arena. El discípulo de Fistandantilus…

-…Raistlin Majere –acabó por él.

Ojoloco se recostó en la silla.

-Exacto.

**

* * *

-No voy a llamarlo –murmuraba sin dejar de andar, los ojos fijos en la tierra que pisaban sus pies-. No voy a llamarlo. No lo haré. **

**No sabía cuánto había pasado desde que dejó atrás al Guía. El paisaje había cambiado poco: seguía igual de triste y puntiagudo. El viento aullaba a su alrededor como el lamento de un ser torturado. O al menos él quería creer que era el viento. Allí no existían las incomodidades físicas, pero había sido arrancado de la realidad de golpe y su cerebro había terminado por convencerlo de que estaba cansado. Tropezó con una piedra y no hizo nada por evitar la caída. Durante un rato se quedó allí, tumbado sobre el suelo, dejando que los sonidos del infinito desbordaran sus oídos.**

**Lágrimas silenciosas se deslizaron por sus mejillas.**

**Era injusto. No le gustaba compadecerse de sí mismo, pero aquello era terriblemente injusto: después de doce años encerrado le habían enseñado apenas un atisbo de libertad para volver a arrebatársela de golpe. ¿De qué le servía haber escapado de Azkaban? Aquellos dos años de "libertad" en Grimmauld Place habían sido más bien un arresto domiciliario. Sólo dos años y volvía a sentirse muerto y enterrado. Y quizás no le hubiera importado tanto de no ser por ellos.**

**Harry.**

**Remus.**

**Desde que había cruzado el Velo no había podido quitárselos de la cabeza. ¡Había disfrutado tan poco de su compañía! Él quería vivir con ellos, formar su propia familia. ¿Era mucho pedir? Ser feliz… El sollozo se convirtió en llanto y el llanto en aullidos desesperados. Tampoco importaba. Un loco más en aquel lugar¿quién lo notaría? Lo había perdido todo por segunda vez en su vida. Y Remus… Había durado tan poco. Apenas unos minutos robados aquella última noche. Un par de "te quieros" y una ración de besos desesperados y gemidos ahogados. ¡Lo que daría por repetir ese instante!**

**Lloró durante lo que le parecieron siglos, y aún estaba bañado en lágrimas cuando notó una sombra caer sobre él. Pensó que era el Guía, que había venido a burlarse y a ofrecerle de nuevo su compañía. Se tapó la cabeza con las manos, intentando zafarse del discurso que esperaba.**

**Pero no fue su voz fría y metálica la que escuchó.**

**-Si te quedas aquí te alcanzarán. Tienen buen olfato.**

**Abrió los ojos de golpe y se incorporó con rapidez. A su lado había un hombre mayor. Apenas había piel sobre sus huesos y sus ojos y su sonrisa parecían los de un loco.**

**-¿Quién eres? –preguntó Sirius con desconfianza.**

**-¿Y eso qué importa? Aquí sólo somos carnaza. Presas. ¿Para qué quieres tener un nombre?**

**Sirius lo miró con curiosidad, al tiempo que se secaba las lágrimas a manotazos.**

**-¿Llevas mucho tiempo aquí? –preguntó, temeroso de la respuesta.**

**El extraño sonrió, y al hacerlo Sirius descubrió la soledad y el miedo que manaban de aquel rostro.**

**-Aquí el tiempo es lo menos importante. Ya te darás cuenta de eso, viajero.**

**-Me llamo Sirius –informó.**

**-Hmm. Un nombre curioso. ¿Canis Mayor? –Sirius asintió-. Sí, me acuerdo de las estrellas. Solían fascinarme de pequeño. Toda esa inmensidad, esa sensación de sobrecogimiento… Aquí no hay estrellas, sólo esa claridad difusa que nadie puede explicar.**

**-¿No hay estrellas? –preguntó Sirius interesándose por primera vez en el cielo que lo cubría.**

**-No.**

**El hombre se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar.**

**-¡Espera¿Adónde vas?**

**-¿Qué más da? Todo se reduce a lo mismo: esconderse y evitar que te alcancen. No importa dónde estés, sólo dónde están ellos.**

**-Pero¿no has intentado salir de aquí?**

**El hombre se detuvo y se giró con rapidez.**

**-¿Que si lo intenté? –preguntó en voz alta. Su mirada pareció enloquecer y el animago retrocedió un par de pasos-. ¿Preguntas si lo intenté¡Claro que sí¿Pero de qué sirvió? Me acerqué demasiado. ¡¡Demasiado!! Ellos olieron mi rastro y desde entonces me persiguen. No hay oportunidad para mí. Sé que nunca regresaré, pero me conformo con seguir viviendo mientras pueda. Ellos creen que soy débil. Creen que me alcanzarán. Pero yo sé como engañarlos –El loco se acercó a él y lo agarró por la túnica, acercando su cara hasta casi rozar sus narices-. Sé la forma de darles esquinazo. ¡Por algo era uno de los mejores! No iba a entrar aquí sin leer el Libro, claro. Y allí lo explican todo…**

**-¿Qué explica¿Quiénes son ellos?**

**El hombre se acercó aún más y Sirius jadeó, perdido en las orbes inmensas de sus ojos dementes.**

**-Lo dice todo en el Libro. Y yo lo leí antes de entrar. ¡Por eso lo sé!**

**Sirius trató de zafarse de él, pero al retroceder, tropezó de nuevo, cayendo de espaldas sobre el irregular terreno. El extraño cayó sobre él, sin dejar de agarrarlo, como si en ello le fuera la vida. Era increíble la fuerza que tenía a pesar de estar tan delgado.**

**-Están escuálidos, y hambrientos. Pero nunca se cansan –se acercó un poco más a su rostro, hasta alcanzar la oreja del animago con su boca. Sirius sentía su cuerpo esquelético y delgado sobre el suyo, aplastándolo-. Te perseguirán porque sólo ansían lo puro e inmaculado. Es eso lo que buscan de nosotros. Y nunca quedan saciados, por eso nunca desperdician la oportunidad de atrapar a su presa –Sirius lo escuchaba aterrorizado-. _La vileza se expresa a través de los ángulos, mientras lo puro se expresa mediante las curvas del espacio: por eso se deslizan lentamente por el espacio curvo pero no por el espacio con ángulos._ Eso dice el Libro. Por eso sé la forma de esquivarlos.**

**Una mano famélica empezó a tantear, escabulléndose bajo sus ropas. Sirius sólo reaccionó cuando la mano rozaba su entrepierna. Asustado y escandalizado, se apartó de él, dándole un par de patadas, hasta que consiguió ponerse en pie. El hombre lo imitó, con una sonrisa cruel en los pálidos labios.**

**-Para ellos eres un manjar y no te dejarán escapar. Acabarán devorándote. Ahora dime¿qué importa qué mes de qué año es en el mundo real¿Qué importa cómo te llames cuando sabes que están pisándote los talones, oliendo tu rastro?**

**Sirius lo observaba espantado, incapaz de controlar el temblor de su cuerpo.**

**-Asúmelo: ésta es tu tumba. **

**

* * *

**

**_Continuará..._**

**Es todo por hoy. Al final Sirius ha decidido abandonar al Guía y seguir por su cuenta. ¿Pero creéis que ha hecho lo correcto? No sé… este nuevo compañero parece incluso más peligroso que el anterior ¬¬. Espero que le vaya bien a nuestro querido animago.**

**Quería decir que** _Raistlin_ **no es un personaje original mío. No sé si algunas lo conoceréis. Hace unos años estaba obsesionada con la Dragonlance y él era uno de mis personajes preferidos. Si no lo conocéis os recomiendo que leáis algo de la saga: sobre todo los libros de las Crónicas y las Leyendas. Son geniales ;-) Creo que Raistlin quedará muy bien en la historia, por eso lo he metido aquí: necesitaba un mago poderoso y algo malvado…**

**Bueno, ya me despido, espero vuestros comentarios con ilusión. ¡Hasta pronto! O como dicen los elfos… Namárië!**

**DAIA BLACK**


	5. Raistlin Majere

**DETRÁS DEL VELO**

**5. Raistlin Majere**.

_Pero existen otros métodos mucho más seguros mediante los cuales el Hechicero puede adquirir conocimientos del Saber Prohibido, y el dominio de este Arte [… ya que puedes sacar de la Tumba de Hierba o del cerrado y sellado Sepulcro de Piedra a los Muertos eruditos y sabios que deben someterse a tu voluntad, hasta revelar sus secretos celosamente guardados y su saber más preciado._

_Abdul Alhazred_

* * *

Remus dormitaba en el sofá cuando la chimenea se conectó. 

-¿Remus¿Estás ahí?

El sonido de la familiar voz lo despertó de su duermevela y se incorporó con movimientos lentos y pausados.

-¿Remus?

-Estoy aquí, Tonks.

Una cara sonriente se dibujó en el hueco de la chimenea.

-Sólo quería ver qué tal estabas.

-Un poco cansado –admitió el licántropo conteniendo un bostezo-, pero bien.

La chica lo miró preocupada.

-¿Aún sigues teniendo problemas para dormir¿Qué pasa con aquella poción que te aconsejé?

-Tenía efectos secundarios –declaró.

-Vaya, lo siento.

-En realidad no importa –sonrió-. Estoy acostumbrado a dormir poco.

-Entiendo… ¿Y en qué trabajas ahora¿Algo para la Orden? –preguntó Tonks señalando los papeles que se desparramaban por el escritorio.

-Ah, no, es algo personal –trató de explicar mientras los ordenaba un poco.

-Ya –la voz sonó triste, pero Remus no se dio cuenta-. Venía a invitarte a cenar… si te apetece. Voy a hacer pasta y creo que me va a sobrar para llenar un plato.

-Lo siento, Tonks. No creo que pueda ir. Estoy muy liado y…

-Vale, no importa –la sonrisa se mantuvo unos segundos en el rostro juvenil-. Pero si cambias de opinión, ya sabes dónde encontrarme.

-Claro.

-¿Nos veremos pronto?

-Eso espero.

-Bueno, será mejor que te deje. No te canses mucho y trata de dormir un poco¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo –sonrió el licántropo.

-¡Adiós!

Y la cabeza de pelo rosa desapareció. Remus soltó un suspiro resignado y volvió a sentarse en el sofá.

Lo de Tonks y él no había funcionado. Apenas había durado un par de semanas después de que ella le confesara delante de todos que estaba locamente enamorada de él. …l había tratado de explicarle, por todos los medios, las dificultades que entrañaba una relación entre los dos, pero la muchacha parecía no querer comprenderlo. Insistió tanto que aceptó intentarlo durante un tiempo, pero al cabo de unos días ella misma se dio cuenta de que era inútil. No había pasión en los besos que compartían. No había calidez en las caricias, y lo dejaron antes de llegar a algo más íntimo y acabar haciéndose daño.

Remus lo había intentado. La convicción de todos de la muerte de Sirius casi lo había contagiado y decidió darse una oportunidad. Pero aquel último recuerdo de sus cuerpos entrelazados delante de la chimenea le atormentaba a todas horas. Le dijo a Tonks que necesitaba algo de tiempo y ella aceptó con una sonrisa. _Pero no creas que voy a dejar de intentarlo. Esperaré a que estés preparado_ Claro, tenía que ser testaruda, después de todo era una Black.

Una semana después de tomar aquella decisión, Harry lo llamó para decirle que el espejo de Sirius había dado señales de vida. Y él había vuelto a recuperar la esperanza.

Se sentía un poco culpable por haber olvidado a Tonks tan rápido, pero era incapaz de controlar sus propias emociones y la posibilidad de encontrar a Sirius lo había desbordado por completo. Incluso había dejado de lado los encargos de la Orden. Claro, que la Orden había quedado reducida a escombros después de la pérdida de sus más importantes miembros: Dumbledore, Snape y Sirius, entre otros.

Todo había dejado de tener sentido para él. Incluso su propia enfermedad. Si Ojoloco no hubiera aparecido de improviso tres noches antes para recodárselo, se habría transformado en su propia casa, sin darse cuenta de nada, poniendo en peligro la vida de cuantos le rodeaban. Afortunadamente, el ex auror no había perdido aún la noción de la realidad, lo cual era un consuelo, ya que el licántropo empezaba a pensar que estaba perdiendo el control sobre su propia vida.

Volvió a tumbarse en el sofá y se arropó con la manta que había cogido prestada de casa de Sirius. Se acurrucó y trató de volver a coger el sueño. Al día siguiente Ojoloco y él empezarían a prepararlo todo para la invocación y necesitaba estar descansado.

* * *

Ojoloco apareció a las ocho de la mañana. Entró por la chimenea sin ceremonia alguna, seguido por un joven que Remus no había visto nunca. 

-Lupin, te presento a Daniel Elfman. Nos ayudará con la invocación.

El joven sonrió a modo de saludo y Remus respondió al gesto. Parecía muy joven para saber de qué iba el tema, pero si Moody lo había traído sería por algo.

-Buenos días. Ahora mismo iba a preparar café. ¿Te apetece?

Después de la visita de Tonks no había vuelto a coger el sueño, y su descanso se había limitado a permanecer toda la noche tumbado en el sofá, con los ojos cerrados, recordando momentos agridulces de su pasado. Necesitaba toneladas de cafeína para sobrevivir a aquel día.

-Se lo agradecería.

Remus apuntó con su varita y un segundo después había tres tazas y una tetera delante de ellos. Charlaron un rato de trivialidades mientras Moody preparaba sobre la mesa todo el material de trabajo: varios libros antiguos, plumas y pergamino, objetos de medición astral…

-Si empezamos a trabajar ya, estará todo listo para dentro de tres días.

-¿Tres días? –preguntó Remus apretando los labios con desconsuelo-. Creí que nos llevaría menos tiempo.

-¿Te parece mucho tres días? Antes de invocar a ese ser tenemos que investigarlo. No podemos arriesgarnos con algo tan importante. Además, debemos esperar que la luna esté en la fase correcta.

-Aún me parece mentira que vaya a hacer esto –exclamó nervioso el muchacho-. Es la primera vez que hago algo así -Remus lo miró extrañado, pero no dijo nada. ¿La primera vez¿Para qué lo había llevado Ojoloco entonces?- Moody me ha dicho que vamos a llamar a un mago importante, pero no me ha dicho el nombre. Esto es alucinante¡verás cuando se lo cuente a mis amigos!

-¿Cuántos años tienes? –Remus no pudo evitar formular aquella pregunta. En cierta forma aquel chaval le recordaba a Sirius de joven. No en el aspecto físico, por supuesto, sino en su entusiasmo y en sus ganas de probarse ante sí mismo y ante los demás. Le cayó bien enseguida.

-Veinte. Veintiuno la próxima primavera.

El licántropo sonrió. La próxima primavera… Esperaba que todo hubiera terminado para entonces.

-Así que tienes ganas de trabajar¿eh? No sabes dónde te has metido –le advirtió con una sonrisa.

-¡Haré lo que me pidáis!

-Seguro que sí –asintió el licántropo animado.

-Dejaros de cháchara –los reprendió Moody-. Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer. No podemos perder el tiempo con conversaciones de estudiantes de colegio.

Remus y Daniel compartieron una mirada cómplice y soltaron una carcajada. Moody gruñó, pero no dijo nada.

Pasaron el resto del día rodeados de libros, tomando apuntes y estudiando los símbolos que debían dibujar, las fórmulas de cortesía, las preguntas que iban a formular… Cuando esa noche Remus se metió en la cama, dispuesto a descansar, como siempre, un par de horas, se sentía más animado. Todo saldría bien. Raistlin les diría cómo salir del Velo y entonces tendrían todo en su mano para ayudar a Sirius. Y luego… Sonrió. Luego se dedicaría a ser feliz viviendo y respirando a su lado.

* * *

**El encuentro con el loco lo había dejado aturdido, pero pronto recuperó la compostura. Decidió aprovecharse de la situación al máximo, aunque la cercanía de aquel hombre le resultara repulsiva. Necesitaba reunir toda la información posible.**

**-Así que esos seres se dedican a cazar a todos los humanos que llegan aquí.**

**El hombre llevaba un rato hurgando en su pelo relamido y estropajoso, como si buscase piojos en él. Parecía haberse olvidado de que Sirius seguía allí, porque lo miró como si no supiera quién era.**

**-¿Qué haces aquí?**

**Sirius parpadeó confundido.**

**-Yo…**

**-No importa –lo interrumpió mostrando una mueca-. Este lugar es tan bueno como cualquier otro.**

**Se arrancó un mechón de pelo y lo observó durante unos segundos antes de abrir la mano y dejar que cayera al suelo. Se quedó mirando los blancos cabellos hasta que el viento se los llevó y entonces empezó a reír con los dientes apretados.**

**-Esos seres… ¿dónde viven exactamente? –intentó de nuevo.**

**El hombre se rascó la nariz antes de encogerse de hombros.**

**-No importa dónde viven, sino dónde están.**

**-¿Y dónde están?**

**-Por todas partes –se acercó a él, pero esta vez no lo tocó. Sirius se mantuvo alerta, retirando un poco la cabeza y conteniendo la respiración. El aliento de aquel hombre le parecía sumamente desagradable-. Ahora mismo hay un par de ellos bastante cerca. Parece que al fin me han encontrado. Llevo días intentando darles esquinazo, pero no es fácil andar en círculos. A veces uno se olvida. Ellos esperan que te equivoques para lanzarse sobre ti… y comerte.**

**Sirius miró a su alrededor. Un par de sombras escaparon de su visión.**

**El hombre empezó a caminar y Sirius lo siguió. No sabía dónde iba, ni sabía a quién seguía, pero cualquier compañía, por desagradable que fuera, le parecía mejor que quedarse solo rodeado de aquellos cazadores implacables.**

**El cielo, si es que podía llamarse así, fue oscureciendo hasta casi apagarse. El hombre se detuvo y se sentó en el suelo, en cualquier lugar, y el animago lo imitó.**

**No pudo dormir. Tampoco lo intentó. Le daba miedo cerrar los ojos siquiera un segundo. Tenía la sensación de que en cuanto lo hiciera, los observadores invisibles se lanzarían sobre él. Así que se limitó a esperar, agarrando sus rodillas con fuerza, asaltado y derrotado por los recuerdos que se sucedían en su mente. Poco a poco, la soledad y la angustia hicieron presa de él.**

* * *

Era de noche y las dependencias del Ministerio de Magia estaban casi vacías. No fue difícil entrar. Moody y Lupin eran miembros de la Orden y tenían pases privilegiados. Iban allí a menudo, así que cuando dijeron que esa noche tenían algo importante que hacer con la ayuda de un nuevo aprendiz nadie dudó de su palabra. 

-¿Por qué estamos aquí? –preguntó Elfman mientras se cerraban las puertas del ascensor que los conduciría a la planta inferior.

-Bueno –explicó Remus con tranquilidad-, lo normal es hacer el ritual en la tumba o sepulcro de aquel a quien quieras invocar, pero el mago al que vamos a llamar vivió hace mucho tiempo y nadie sabe con exactitud dónde reposan sus restos. Por eso estamos aquí. …l cruzó el Velo y parte de su esencia está ligada a él.

-Habéis hablado de ese Velo muchas veces, pero aún no sé qué es exactamente.

Desde el principio, Alastor le aconsejó a Remus que no explicara demasiado al joven aprendiz. Su papel era, como no se cansaba de repetir, meramente provisional y no debían darle demasiadas pistas sobre lo que se proponían hacer, ya que era algo prohibido. Habían guardado silencio sobre la mayoría de las cosas, pero al final, el joven había oído más de lo que debía.

-Es un Portal –explicó Moody con sequedad.

Remus comprendió que no quería dar más explicaciones y se encogió de hombros ante la mirada inquisitiva de Daniel.

-No quieras saber tanto por ahora –lo reprendió en broma-, ya te enterarás de todo.

-Está bien –se resignó, aunque Remus pudo ver un brillo en sus ojos que le resultó extraña y dolorosamente familiar, así que se obligó a apartar la vista.

-Hemos llegado.

El ascensor se detuvo y los tres salieron de él.

La sala estaba tal y como la recordaba, el Velo se agitaba perezosamente como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado, como si no fuese el culpable de la desesperación del licántropo. Remus fue el primero en bajar las gradas y subió a la plataforma que sostenía el arco medio derruido. Su corazón latía con fuerza: aquél había sido el lugar, allí fue donde su alma se rompió en pedazos. Harry le había hablado de las voces, los susurros que se escuchaban a través del Velo, pero él no podía oírlos. Alargó una mano hasta casi rozar la desgarrada tela. Parecía tan fácil… sólo cruzar aquel arco y recuperar a Sirius. …l no estaría lejos. Lo encontraría y lo traería de vuelta y entonces…

-¡Lupin¿Qué haces ahí¡Ven a ayudarnos!

El licántropo sacudió la cabeza para espantar aquellas locas ideas de su cabeza. Había atravesado aquel Velo cientos de veces en sueños, pero por más que se esforzaba, por más que lo intentaba, nunca conseguía ver lo que había al otro lado. Más allá del arco todo estaba oscuro y el silencio agobiante y enloquecedor hacía que siempre despertara gritando de la pesadilla. Y justo en ese momento, justo cuando abría los ojos, creía oír la voz de Sirius llamándole angustiado.

Con un escalofrío se acercó a Moody y a Elfman, que habían empezado a sacar todos los chismes de la mochila.

-¿Listo?

El licántropo asintió con decisión.

-Listo.

Moody cogió entonces una botella y empezó a servir su contenido en un vaso de cristal. Habían preparado la poción la noche anterior: Hidromiel Dorada, fabricada con una serie de ingredientes mágicos que por sí solos bastarían para turbar la mente de un pobre infeliz, pero que mezclados en la dosis perfecta constituían el elixir necesario para aquella prueba.

Alastor tendió el vaso al joven Elfman, que lo recibió con alegría. Remus en cambio frunció el ceño contrariado.

-Creía que yo me encargaría de eso –dijo.

-Elfman tomará la Hidromiel. Tú me ayudarás a mí.

Remus iba a protestar, pero se lo pensó mejor y cerró la boca. Moody tendría sus razones. La voz excitada del muchacho llamó su atención.

-¿Puedo beber ya?

-No seas impaciente –lo reprendió Moody-. Ya te avisaré cuando llegue el momento.

El joven se quedó mirando la bebida con una mueca, pero Remus lo disuadió de probarla.

-Obedece –murmuró.

Y el joven se sentó en el suelo, a esperar que los magos adultos terminaran de dibujar aquella extraña figura en el suelo de la estancia, tratando mientras tanto de memorizar todos sus gestos.

Remus cogió el polvo azul que Moody le alcanzó y empezó a derramarlo por el suelo, dibujando un círculo casi perfecto. Cuando cerró la circunferencia, Moody apuntó con su varita, haciéndolo prender, de forma que una llama azul se alzó del suelo, delimitando así el espacio protegido. Hizo un gesto al licántropo, que asintió, y preparó una cimitarra que había llevado hasta entonces atada a su cinto. Con ella, dibujó alrededor del círculo de fuego una serie de figuras y signos extraños.

-Bien. Ya puedes venir.

Daniel obedeció y se puso en pie enseguida, mientras Moody comprobaba con su varita dónde estaba el Este.

-Entra.

Daniel cruzó por encima de las llamas, sorprendiéndose al notarlas frías, casi heladas.

-¿Estáis preparados? -Lupin y Elfman asintieron-. Recordad, no debéis dejaros seducir por sus palabras. Es un mago muy inteligente y hará lo posible para aprovecharse de la situación. Elfman, deberás mantener la boca cerrada, deja que Lupin y yo nos encarguemos de todo.

-¿Y entonces yo que hago?

-Te limitarás a beber la Hidromiel y permanecer callado. ¿De acuerdo?

El joven gruñó, pero asintió con la cabeza.

-Ahora, bebe.

Daniel dudó un momento, pero acercó la copa a sus labios. Sus manos temblaban por la emoción. Aquello era más excitante de lo que había imaginado¡y todavía no habían hecho la invocación! De un par de tragos bebió todo el líquido y luego bajó la copa con una sonrisa. Al principio no notó ningún cambio, pero casi al momento, todo le empezó a dar vueltas y una debilidad sobrecogedora se apropió de él. La copa resbaló de su mano y se estrelló contra el suelo. Su vista empezó a nublarse y sus pensamientos se hicieron más pesados, más densos. Se sentía como si estuviera hecho de algodón. No podía moverse, a pesar de estar despierto. Quería tumbarse en el suelo a descansar, pero era incapaz de mover un solo músculo. Su respiración se fue haciendo más pesada y más lenta y su pulso se debilitó. Apenas podía escuchar ni ver nada a su alrededor, pero le pareció intuir la voz preocupada de Lupin a su lado y la voz firme y autoritaria del mago del ojo de cristal. Quiso responder a las voces, pero no pudo. Todo se había vuelto gris y etéreo.

-¿Qué le pasa?

-Está en trance. La Hidromiel debe estar haciendo efecto.

Remus miraba al chico preocupado.

-No sé, Moody¿estás seguro de que se encuentra bien¿Esa es la reacción adecuada?

-Haz el favor de concentrarte, Lupin, todo va como tiene que ir. Ahora no podemos permitirnos ningún error, así que deja de preocuparte por el chico y céntrate en tu papel. Dame la cimitarra.

El licántropo le alargó el instrumento y apartó la vista del aprendiz, aunque su rostro aún reflejaba preocupación. Hasta ahora, había pensado que él sería el que tomaría la Hidromiel, no el chico. Apenas era un crío¿cómo se suponía que sabría lo que tenía que hacer? A menos que…

Una idea empezó a inundar su mente, pero la desechó para centrarse en las palabras de Ojoloco, que se había girado de cara al Velo y susurraba algo con las manos alzadas y fuerte voz:

_Aquel que conoce el emplazamiento de R´lyeh,_

_Aquel que conoce el secreto de la lejana Kadath,_

_Aquel que guarda la llave a Cthulhu;_

_Con la Estrella de cinco puntas,_

_Con el Signo de Kish,_

_Con la aprobación de los Dioses:_

_¡Que regrese!_

Repitió aquel Ritual tres veces y cada vez que terminaba la Adjuración dibujaba un símbolo en el suelo con la Cimitarra.

Cuando terminaba de pronunciar las extrañas palabras por tercera vez, cuando levantaba la punta del puñal del suelo, una figura empezó a formarse delante del arco de piedra. Parecía una extraña mezcla de niebla y vapor de agua, que poco a poco fue perfilando unos rasgos alargados.

Raistlin Majere.

El temible Raistlin, el hermano del héroe Caramon Majere, Túnica Negra y uno de los hechiceros más poderosos de todos los tiempos. Decían que vendió su alma a cambio de poder y que por ello su piel se volvió dorada y adquirió la maldición de ver siempre la muerte y el fin de todos y todo, que por ello sus ojos tenían forma de relojes de arena.

Y Remus Lupin no pudo dejar de estremecerse en su presencia, sobrecogido por aquel poderoso ser, a pesar de que ahora él estaba muerto y todo su poder había menguado considerablemente. O eso pensaba.

Tardó casi dos minutos en terminar de formarse y durante ese tiempo Ojoloco y él permanecieron en silencio, aguardando. No había que preocuparse del aprendiz, había dejado de moverse hacía rato.

Finalmente, la figura estaba completa y una amenazadora sonrisa curvó los labios de aquel fantasma de bruma.

-Bienvenido, Raistlin Majere.

Remus calló. Ojoloco le había dicho que se encargaría de todo, que él sólo se limitaría a observar, y no pensaba desobedecerle… de momento.

-¿Quién me llama?

Su voz sonó cargada de ecos. Ojoloco sonrió.

-No soy tan iluso como para caer en un truco tan simple, me temo. No puedo decirte mi nombre. Ya lo sabes.

La figura se estremeció, y rieló como el reflejo de la luna en las aguas agitadas de un lago. Entonces se escuchó un gemido y Remus se volvió hacia Daniel, quien, aún en trance, había abierto la boca para gritar. Y el licántropo comprendió por qué: una especie de niebla empezaba a salir de su boca y era absorbida por el fantasma que habían invocado¡la aparición se alimentaba de la esencia vital del pobre muchacho! Remus se maldijo por haber sido tan inocente¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta¿Cómo no había adivinado algo tan simple? Aquel niño sólo era una ofrenda para el ser que acababan de convocar. La Hidromiel era sólo para hacerlo entrar en trance y que no pudiera escapar. Aquel ser se alimentaba de su energía como el que bebía de un vaso de agua ¿Y si lo mataba? Y comprendió que Ojoloco ya había previsto esa posibilidad, que por eso había estado evitando que su relación cruzara los límites de lo puramente profesional: al principio creyó que se portaba así con el chico porque era su carácter con los desconocidos, ahora se daba cuenta de que no quería encariñarse con alguien que iba a morir pronto y además por su culpa.

Mientras pensaba todo esto, el fantasma dejó de absorber la esencia del joven y se volvió de nuevo hacia Ojoloco, que no había apartado la vista de él ni un segundo.

-¿Y qué quieres de mí, mortal¿Para qué me has llamado?

-Necesito saber la forma de salir del Velo.

Hubo un tenso silencio.

-¿El Velo? –preguntó la aparición. Y parecía que su sonrisa se había enfriado un poco.

-Así es.

-No se puede salir del Velo –explicó con firmeza.

-Sí se puede –lo contradijo Moody con gesto seguro.

-Nadie sale del Velo.

-¡No es cierto!

Remus sabía que no debía hablar, Ojoloco había insistido en ello. Pero era la segunda vez que conocía a alguien que había sobrevivido a aquello y era la segunda vez que le decían que era imposible.

-¡Tú saliste de allí¿Por qué dices que no es posible?

Raistlin, o la sombra de lo que fue, se giró hacia el licántropo, mirándolo con admiración. Remus se estremeció bajo su lento escrutinio: la misma sensación que cuando intentaban leerle la mente. Intentó aislar sus recuerdos, sus sentimientos, pero fue demasiado tarde.

La amistad, el amor, aquel último beso, las caricias descontroladas… Todo eso lo leyó Raistlin en su alma y Remus se sintió desnudo ante aquellos ojos amarillos y rasgados.

-Así que es eso… Quieres traerlo de vuelta.

Remus bajó la cabeza, apretando los labios. Se sentía mal por aquella intrusión. Alguien había alcanzado sus pensamientos más íntimos, aquellos que había logrado esconder incluso de sí mismo. ¿Qué extraño placer encontraba la gente en inmiscuirse en los recuerdos de los demás? Pero aquel pensamiento le hizo tomar conciencia de algo. Tal vez, después de todo, había una oportunidad…

-No te pedimos que hagas nada –intervino el ex auror. Era evidente que le había molestado la intervención del lobo-. Sólo queremos información.

La aparición volvió a absorber la energía del aprendiz, que gritaba de dolor mientras le arrancaban el alma. Remus lo miraba con preocupación. Si seguían mucho tiempo así acabaría por matarlo. Pero estaba a punto de conseguir una respuesta.

¿Qué haría¿Sería capaz de sacrificar la vida de un inocente para conseguir una pista que quizás no les serviría de nada?

-¡Por favor! –exclamó desesperado-. ¡Tú sabes cómo hacerlo¿Por qué no nos ayudas?

Parecía que ahora era el licántropo el que llevaba las riendas. Ojoloco pasó a un segundo plano y Raistlin no se esforzaba en simular que lo ignoraba. De los tres manjares que había en aquella sala, sin duda el joven de ojos dorados era el más apetecible. Había algo en él que le resultaba tentador, una fuerza animal, salvaje, que no había visto antes. Si tan sólo consiguiera atraerlo…, engañarlo, del mismo modo que Fistandantilus lo engañó a él, hacía ahora tanto tiempo.

-Dame una sola razón para hacerlo. He acudido a vuestra llamada porque me habéis obligado, pero nadie me puede obligar a que os ofrezca mi sabiduría¿verdad?

-Es cierto –convino el licántropo-. Nadie te obliga, pero podrías hacerlo. Podrías explicarnos la manera de sacarlo de allí.

-Sí –sonrió-. Podría.

Pero Remus supo que no iba a hacerlo. Estaba claro que no le quedaba otra opción.

Raistlin volvió a aspirar la energía suave y dulzona del sacrificio que le habían preparado. Sólo para ganar fuerzas, porque su verdadero objetivo era el hombre que ahora lo miraba con los ojos cargados de espanto y culpa.

-¡Suéltalo¡No sigas¡¡Vas a matarlo!!

Ojoloco se volvió a Remus y lo obligó con un gesto, a quedarse donde estaba, pero él no le hizo caso y con paso firme atravesó las llamas azules que delimitaban el círculo de protección. Nada más hacerlo, Daniel abrió los ojos y se dejó caer en sus brazos con un suspiro.

-Remus… -murmuró.

Y sólo Ojoloco se dio cuenta de la terrible sonrisa que apareció en el rostro metálico.

-Maldita sea –murmuró el ex auror-. ¡Sal de ahí ahora mismo!

Pero Remus no se movió. Raistlin se abalanzó sobre él y empezó a robarle su fuerza vital, tomándola a grandes sorbos. El licántropo cayó al suelo de rodillas, mientras sentía miles de agujas golpeando su dolorida piel.

-Remus… -murmuraba el fantasma-. Así que ése es tu nombre.

Y para horror de Ojoloco, la aparición empezó a colarse por la boca abierta del licántropo.

* * *

_**Continuará…**_

**Siento dejarlo aquí, pero este capítulo empezaba a ser demasiado largo. Además, así os dejo con la intriga. Jeje**

**¿Qué os pareció la escena? Raistlin resulta terrorífico¿verdad? Pobre, tanto tiempo encerrado en el Abismo… es normal que busque la manera de salir de allí. Y Remus, admitámoslo, resulta demasiado apetecible. Era normal que Raistlin hiciera algo así. ¡A mí también me gustaría bebérmelo a grandes sorbos! XDD**

**¿Y Daniel¿No os da lástima? El pobre muchacho no tiene culpa de nada y mira dónde está: medio muerto y a punto de ser devorado por un… ¿_demonio_? Y encima tan parecido a nuestro querido Sirius. ¡Pero qué mala soy!**

**Bueno, espero que me digáis qué os parece la trama, porque esto empieza a complicarse. Y por supuesto, si tenéis alguna duda, preguntadme, que yo haré lo posible por aclararla.**

**Y hablando del tema... Sé que el concepto de los perros de Tíndalos es difícil de entender… Como dije, esta idea no es mía, está sacada del Necronomicón y a mí también me resulta complicado de entender, pero básicamente es esto: la belleza del mundo estaría representada por las curvas y los círculos, y lo malvado por los ángulos rectos y las líneas. Por eso, los perros sólo se mueven en línea recta y la única forma de huir de ellos es andar en círculos o haciendo eses, porque así es más difícil que te alcancen. Si sales corriendo en línea recta estás perdido, porque ellos son más rápidos. O tal como dice el Necronomicón: _La vileza se expresa a través de los ángulos, mientras lo puro se expresa mediante las curvas del espacio: por eso se deslizan lentamente por el espacio curvo pero no por el espacio con ángulos._ Pues eso, si os encontráis uno de estos perros ¡no se os ocurra salir corriendo hacia el frente! (Yo ya os estoy avisando…)**

**Un beso muy fuerte para todos los que me acompañáis en esta aventura, espero veros pronto y recordad: _Aunque Sirius se haya ido, su estrella seguirá brillando en el cielo_. Nadie, ni siquiera Rowling, podrá apagarla.**

**DAIA BLACK**


	6. Descubrimientos

**DETRÁS DEL VELO**

**6. Descubrimientos**

_Y no tengas miedo de buscar la sabiduría en aquellos lugares donde es más fácil encontrarla […. El que persigue saberes prohibidos debe buscar en los lugares oscuros, porque sólo del vientre de la oscuridad nace la luz del conocimiento. [… Porque has de saber que ni siquiera la Puerta Negra supone una barrera para aquel que haya alcanzado el dominio de las artes impías de la infame Nigromancia._

_Abdul Alhazred_

* * *

Raistlin Majere llevaba mucho, mucho tiempo relegado al olvido. Y él no era un personaje para ser olvidado. Siempre había estado destinado a hacer grandes cosas, y él lo sabía. Ahora, después de siglos de silencio y abandono, se presentaba su oportunidad de volver. Volver al mundo que lo había odiado, al mundo que le había arrebatado todo. Al mundo que siempre había querido conquistar y gobernar. Al principio sólo se trataba de un ritual más: alguien que lo convocaba para adquirir su sabiduría, la misma que tanto le había costado conseguir. Pero al fin había encontrado la fisura por la que colarse de nuevo al mundo: aquel humano con olor a animal enjaulado. Aquel joven de ojos dorados y expresión triste que estaba dispuesto a dar su alma por el regreso de su amor perdido. ¡Qué patético¿Todavía pensaban los humanos que el amor servía realmente para algo? Apenas pudo creer en su suerte cuando lo vio atravesar el círculo, y mucho menos cuando el acólito que le servía de alimento murmuró con labios rotos el nombre de aquel ser que le había cautivado. 

_Remus…_

Era lo único que necesitaba. Ahora podía apoderarse de él, entrar en su cuerpo y desalojar su alma para acomodarse él en su lugar. Era su oportunidad. Al fin volvería al mundo dentro de un cuerpo de ojos dorados. Enclenque, como él había sido, pero mucho más hermoso.

Había empezado la transmigración, lleno de júbilo, cuando la voz del otro lo distrajo. El mago al que había decidido ignorar estaba ante él, mostrando en sus manos arrugadas una estrella de cinco puntas.

-¡Maldición! –murmuró Raistlin. Y trató de ignorarlo, para seguir poseyendo el cuerpo que habría de albergarlo de ahora en adelante. Pero una fuerza aún mayor lo obligaba a separarse de su víctima, que aún se debatía entre sollozos sobre el suelo de piedra.

-_Yana kadishtu nilgh´re stell´hsna _–gritaba Ojoloco, alzando aún más el símbolo de plata- _kn´aaNyogtha k´yarnak phlegethor_ –Raistlin sentía cómo una fuerza le arrancaba del cuerpo que trataba de conquistar.

-¡¡NOOOO!! –gritó. Se debatió con todas sus fuerzas, luchó, se aferró con odio a los resquicios de aquella alma pura y tierna que intentaba profanar. No se dejaría vencer, no ahora que estaba tan cerca. Había pasado demasiado tiempo muerto.

Pero Moody no se detuvo y siguió pronunciando aquella retahíla de deshilachadas palabras.

-_Ka gna ril´krii, pishtao, ghaah-gr´ng_

Una garra de luz lo arrancó de su víctima con furia. Era inútil seguir luchando, y Raistlin se dejó guiar, alejándose del joven de ojos dorados. Había perdido su oportunidad.

-_Iä¡Nyoghta!_

Y con un grito de derrota, Raistlin desapareció.

-¡Remus¡¡Remus¿Estás bien?

El hombre abrió los ojos con un suave parpadeo. Le dolía terriblemente la cabeza y sentía las náuseas atenazando su garganta.

-Moody… ¿qué ha pasado?

El mago respiró aliviado al verle despertar, pero enseguida cambió su sonrisa por un gesto de enfado.

-¿PERO QU… DEMONIOS CREÍAS QUE ESTABAS HACIENDO? –estalló-. ¿ERES IDIOTA, O QU…¡¡PODRÍAS HABER MUERTO!!

-Estaba matando al chico… -murmuró el licántropo, todavía debilitado, mientras trataba de incorporarse.

Claro, el chico. Debía haberlo supuesto, Remus no iba a permitir que muriera un inocente.

-¿Cómo está?

-Bien –contestó con desprecio. Aunque en el fondo estaba sorprendido y agradecido-. Tú lo salvaste.

-¡Menos mal!

Había un alivio sincero en aquel suspiro.

-No debiste hacerlo.

-Sólo quería ayudarle.

Ojoloco podía ver el cansancio reflejado en las pupilas de su amigo, pero esa no era razón para no reprenderlo por su actitud.

-Era un sacrificio necesario. Tú no tenías obligación de salvarle.

Remus lo observó, la comprensión asomando a sus ojos.

-Tú lo sabías –exclamó dolido-. ¡Lo sabías! Sabías que él iba a morir.

-Cabía esa posibilidad, sí. ¿Y qué esperabas¡No estamos jugando con hechizos de novatos¡¡Esto es magia negra!!

-Pero…

-Creí que ya te habías dado cuenta: tu felicidad conlleva sacrificios. Deberías estar dispuesto a asumirlos.

Remus se incorporó. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero estaba acostumbrado. Se rompía por dentro cada mes, aquello no era nuevo para él. Despacio, se acercó al muchacho que yacía sobre el suelo, las dos manos a los costados, la respiración relajada. Había estado a punto de morir por su culpa. ¿Y qué podía hacer él¿Renunciar¿Olvidar a Sirius e intentar rehacer su vida? Ya lo había probado, pero no había podido. Acarició el cabello castaño del chico e, inclinándose, depositó un beso en su frente.

-Lo siento –murmuró.

Ojoloco había empezado a recoger todos los objetos que habían empleado para el ritual, pero no dejaba de observarlo con su ojo azul eléctrico.

-Todo esto no ha servido para nada –refunfuñó mientras limpiaba la hoja de la cimitarra con su túnica-. Raistlin estuvo a punto de poseerte. Escuchó tu nombre y eso le dio poder. ¿A quién se le ocurre entrar en el círculo de protección? Ha sido muy peligroso y encima no ha servido para nada.

-Te equivocas. Nada ha sido en vano.

Ojoloco se detuvo, incapaz de descifrar la sonrisa complacida del licántropo. Por un momento pensó que quizás el Hechicero había logrado su objetivo, que parte de él había quedado atrapado en el alma de su amigo.

-Ha estado dentro de mí –comentó, girándose para mirarlo a los ojos-. Supe lo que tenía que hacer cuando me leyó la mente. Yo también estudié legeremancia¿sabes? Y era bastante bueno.

Ojoloco lo miraba con sorpresa.

-Pero no tenía ninguna posibilidad estando tan lejos. Por eso crucé el círculo, con la esperanza de que él intentara entrar en mí. Ya sabía que habías preparado ese hechizo para expulsarlo en caso de que algo así pasara –sonrió-. No fue fácil, pero al fin conseguí atrapar sus pensamientos, y sin que se diera cuenta le robé parte de su sabiduría.

Moody tragó saliva.

-¿Quieres decir que…?

Remus asintió complacido.

-Ahora sé cómo salió del Velo.

* * *

**No supo cuánto estuvo junto a aquel hombre. El tiempo, como bien había dicho el loco, no importaba en aquel lugar.**

**Su nuevo compañero no parecía preocuparse por el camino a seguir. Tomaba cualquier dirección y a veces giraba sobre sus pasos para desandar lo que ya habían recorrido. Nada parecía guiarlo, se limitaba a caminar como si fuese lo único que podía hacer. Y de hecho así era.**

**Sirius intentó trabar conversación con él un par de veces, pero pronto se cansó de escuchar cosas sin sentido y acabó por limitarse a caminar a su lado, esperando el momento de encontrar algo o a alguien que pudiera darle una pista sobre el rumbo a seguir.**

**De pronto, sin que nada pareciera justificarlo, el hombre que lo acompañaba empezó a correr alejándose de él. Sirius lo miró sorprendido durante unos segundos antes de lanzarse a perseguirlo.**

**-¡Espera¿Adónde vas¡Vuelve!**

**Pero el otro no parecía escucharle. Corría y corría cada vez más rápido, dejándolo atrás. El animago se preguntaba cómo era posible que fuera tan rápido a pesar de su aparente debilidad, de su aspecto esquelético y cansado. Se detuvo un momento a recuperar el aliento y entonces las vio: las sombras que había estado intuyendo desde que llegara a aquel lugar al fin tomaban forma ante sus ojos. Perros, fue lo primero que le vino a la mente. Esqueléticos sabuesos negros, escuálidos y hambrientos, que empezaron a perseguir a aquel infeliz. Pero había algo extraño en ellos y Sirius no pudo dejar de advertirlo mientras los observaba con una mezcla de horror y fascinación:**

**Corrían en línea recta. Siempre en ángulos, sin tomar una sola curva. Como si sus movimientos estuvieran dibujados sólo con escuadra y cartabón. Y sin embargo él, el loco que había compartido con él aquellos últimos días, o minutos, o años…, él sólo corría en círculos, moviéndose en amplias curvas, como si fuera un borracho que acabara de salir de un bar.**

**El espectáculo lo dejó asombrado y se limitó a observar en silencio la lenta persecución. Entonces, las palabras de aquel extraño hombre se escucharon en su cabeza:**

_**La vileza se expresa a través de los ángulos, mientras lo puro se expresa mediante las curvas del espacio: por eso se deslizan lentamente por el espacio curvo pero no por el espacio con ángulos...**_

**Era por eso: por eso aquellos perros corrían en línea recta. Por eso él huía dibujando curvas. Y por extraño que pareciera, aquello parecía funcionar. Los perros perdían momentáneamente el rastro y a menudo tenían que detenerse a olfatear, buscando el olor de su presa, que seguía corriendo en espiral, en círculos cada vez más amplios.**

**Pero entonces tropezó, y al levantarse, caminó al frente, antes de volver a coger el ritmo circular, y ellos lo descubrieron, y la sonrisa de autocomplacencia se borró del rostro perturbado, y ellos se lanzaron tras él. Famélicos y hambrientos, pero satisfechos, porque al fin lo alcanzarían. Porque al fin podrían alimentarse, aunque no consiguieran saciarse.**

**Sirius dio un paso al frente, pero se detuvo cuando uno de los canes torció la cabeza para mirar en su dirección. Y entonces cayó en la cuenta de que también él era una presa, también a él podían perseguirle. Se quedó unos momentos helado, quieto, temblando violentamente ante la perspectiva de pasar toda su eternidad en aquel lugar huyendo, escapando de aquellos diabólicos seres, corriendo como los borrachos y los locos. Y la angustia y el terror se apoderaron de él. Pero el loco estaba más cerca, y el perro volvió a girarse hacia él.**

**Y lo alcanzaron. El pánico había hecho que olvidara sus propios consejos y finalmente había salido corriendo en línea recta, tratando de alejarse lo más rápido posible, y aquel había sido su error. Los perros se abalanzaron sobre él mientras el hombre chillaba, gritaba, aullaba. Y su piel era arrancada por las fuertes dentelladas. Pero él seguía gritando, pidiendo ayuda… hasta que unos fuertes dientes se clavaron en su garganta y el grito se ahogó en sangre. Y sólo quedaron despojos que los animales devoraban con ansia.**

**Sirius lo veía todo desde la distancia, tan horrorizado por aquella espeluznante visión que era incapaz de moverse.**

**-¿Aún quieres continuar solo?**

**Se volvió hacia la voz, todavía temblando.**

**-No voy a ir contigo.**

**Pero su voz sonó menos firme, menos convincente, porque acababa de ver lo que podía pasarle si se equivocaba. Y después de todo, él no había ido allí por propia voluntad, él no había estudiado aquel mundo antes de entrar en él y no sabía cómo combatir los horrores que lo rodeaban. Aquella revelación lo había dejado abatido y asustado.**

**-Yo puedo guiarte. Puedo protegerte de ellos –y señalaba a los perros, que terminaban de devorar los restos de aquel infeliz, sin dejar siquiera las roídas ropas-. Puedo ayudarte a sobrevivir.**

**-Sobrevivir –repitió con lágrimas en los ojos**

**¿Para qué querría sobrevivir en un lugar así¿Sólo para seguir huyendo¿Qué aliciente había en seguir con vida en aquel mundo plagado de pesadillas y horrores?**

**Pero entonces lo recordó: Moony. Debía seguir vivo por él. Mientras hubiera una esperanza de salir, por pequeña que fuese, y reunirse con él, seguiría adelante. Remus. Harry. ¡Era tan difícil pensar en ellos en aquel desierto triste y gris! Pero el recuerdo de la sonrisa de su ahijado apartó un poco sus agrios pensamientos, y los ojos dorados del licántropo le dibujaron una sonrisa en los labios. Por ellos. Debía de seguir luchando por ellos. Porque aún había esperanza de volver a su lado.**

_**No habrías siquiera pensado en dejar sólo a mi hijo¿verdad, Padfoot?**_

**La voz alegre y autoritaria de James resonó en su cabeza, tan viva, tan real, que por un momento creyó que al girarse lo vería: el pelo alborotado y los ojos brillantes por la diversión.**

**_¡Y a Moony! Ahora que por fin volvíais a estar juntos_ –Esta vez era la voz de la hermosa pelirroja la que escuchó, desbordando sus oídos y acariciando su corazón-. …_El te necesita a su lado, Sirius. ¿Sabes acaso lo que está luchando por llevarte de vuelta? No puedes imaginar lo que te echa de menos. ¡No puedes rendirte!_**

**Y Sirius sonrió. Porque, como siempre, ella tenía razón: no podía rendirse. Tenía que volver y darle al licántropo aquella noche mágica que le había prometido. No iba a morir allí. ¡No podía hacerlo!**

**-De acuerdo –dijo con voz firme-. Iré contigo, pero no te seguiré sin hacer preguntas y, si descubro que intentas engañarme, seguiré mi propio rumbo. Porque te juro que voy a salir de aquí, y si tú no me ayudas a buscar la salida, la encontraré yo solo.**

**Y limpiándose las lágrimas, se puso en pie.**

* * *

-¿Sabes… cómo salió del Velo? –repitió Moody con curiosidad. 

-Eso creo –asintió el licántropo.

-¿Y cómo…?

-Ahora no, Alastor, ayúdame con el chico, yo apenas puedo moverme. Debemos llevarlo al Hospital.

Moody cargó al joven en sus fuertes brazos y unos minutos después se aparecían en San Mungo. Un medimago los atendió de inmediato y trasladaron al chico a una habitación vacía para dejarlo en observación. Con un suspiro de cansancio, Remus se derrumbó en la silla que había junto a la cama.

-Necesitas descansar¿por qué no te vas a casa? Además, tenemos que hablar.

-Quiero asegurarme de que está bien.

Y no hubo quien lo moviera de allí hasta que una medibruja hizo su reconocimiento y los tranquilizó: Daniel estaba debilitado, pero se recuperaría. Remus le dio las gracias y decidió seguir a Ojoloco, que ya salía de la habitación.

Cuando llegó a casa no recordaba haberse sentido tan cansado en toda su vida. Notaba el cuerpo extrañamente pesado, como si alguien le hubiera hecho tragar un puñado de piedras. Le dolían los brazos y las piernas y sentía un golpeteo constante en la cabeza. Tal vez debería haberse quedado en el hospital…

-Y ahora¿qué es eso de que sabes cómo salió del Velo?

-¿Puedes traerme un vaso de agua? Me muero de sed.

Ojoloco protestó, pero se marchó a la cocina a por una jarra y un par de vasos.

-Gracias.

El licántropo bebió con ganas hasta apurar el vaso y luego lo volvió a llenar.

-Remus…

-Pude sentirlo dentro de mí –explicó el licántropo con la mirada fija en el vaso-. Fue extraño y desagradable. Como si alguien estuviera hinchando un gigantesco globo en mi interior. Ya te dije que era bueno con la legeremancia, así que cuando lo sentí dentro intenté contactar con su mente. Al principio me asusté. Había tal cantidad de imágenes que por un instante no supe qué hacer ni por dónde empezar a buscar, pero luego encontré un hilo de sus enredados pensamientos y conseguí que me guiara hasta el sitio que buscaba.

-¿Y?

-Una torre –Ojoloco alzó una ceja en señal de pregunta-. Una torre negra. Muy alta. Eso es lo que vi. Allí había una especie de portal, como un espejo grande rodeado de cinco figuras de dragones, cada uno de un color. Pude verlo con claridad en su mente, Moody. Y pude escuchar su nombre: Yuggoth.

-La Torre de Yuggoth –susurró Ojoloco-. Alhazred la menciona en el Libro. ¿Está ahí la salida?

Remus asintió.

-Eso parece. En los recuerdos de Raistlin ese acceso comunicaba con nuestro mundo: con un desierto.

-Según la leyenda, Raistlin entró en el Abismo por ese portal que has descrito. ¿Estás diciendo que el otro lado de ese lugar se encuentra en Yuggoth?

-Sí.

-Pero…, según el Necronomicón es allí donde moran esos temibles reptiles. Si Sirius va allí tendrá que enfrentarse a ellos.

-¿Son peligrosos?

-No imaginas cuánto.

Remus apretó los labios pensativo.

-¿Qué hay de ese amuleto? –preguntó de pronto. Parecía que todo el cansancio hubiera desaparecido de su rostro.

-¿Qué amuleto?

El licántropo se levantó y empezó a rebuscar entre los apuntes que había esparcidos por la mesa del salón.

-Ya sabes, ése que sirve para protegerse de los seres de ese mundo. Alhazred lo menciona constantemente. Si él lo consiguiera… –mientras hablaba cogía los pergaminos sobre los que habían estado trabajando hasta dar con el que buscaba.

-El amuleto de Koth -Ojoloco observó el pergamino que le mostraba: un dibujo de extrañas líneas que inspiraba una sensación de vacío y angustia imposible de describir.

-Con él, Sirius podrá enfrentarse a esos monstruos¿verdad? Llegar a la Torre y cruzar el umbral.

Los ojos del licántropo brillaban por la excitación. Ojoloco, por su parte, parecía pensativo

-Es posible que sirva, pero aún así, tendríamos que decírselo, comunicarnos con él y explicarle lo que hemos averiguado. Tendría que conseguir el amuleto y luego dirigirse a Yuggoth para encontrar el Portal. ¿Y cómo vamos a hacerlo? Si pudiéramos contactar con él ya lo habríamos hecho.

-Tienes razón –suspiró el licántropo dejándose caer en el sofá-. No hay forma de contactar con él –se llevó una mano a los ojos en un gesto de desesperación-. Estoy tan cansado de todo esto…

Ojoloco se acercó con paso lento.

-Deberías descansar. Mañana verás las cosas de otra forma. Ha sido un día muy largo para todos y el ritual te ha dejado hecho polvo.

Remus asintió, sin hacer mucho caso a sus palabras.

-¿Por qué no subes a tu habitación y tratas de dormir un rato? Mañana vendré a ver cómo te encuentras y seguiremos hablando.

-No tengo sueño, no quiero dormir…

-Quizás no, pero tu cuerpo necesita descansar.

-Pero…

-¡Deja de protestar y sube ahora mismo a tu habitación! -El licántropo lo miró sorprendido, pero no replicó. Se puso en pie y se dirigió a las escaleras-. Mañana vendré temprano.

Parecía que Moody ya se arrepentía de haberle gritado.

-Está bien.

-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, Moody.

Pero Remus estaba demasiado excitado como para intentar siquiera cerrar los ojos. Por fin había averiguado la forma de traerlo de vuelta, pero ¿cómo hacérselo saber¿Cómo comunicarse con él? Sentado en la cama, se agarraba la cabeza con desesperación. ¿Y si fuera allí? Podría intentar cruzar el Velo y buscarlo. Ahora sabía la forma de volver, sólo tendría que encontrarlo y…

Sacudió la cabeza con tristeza. No. El Velo era peligroso, tenía que haber otra forma, otra manera… Con paso decidido bajó las escaleras hacia el salón, donde aún estaban los apuntes que habían estado reuniendo sobre el Necronomicón. Encendió una vela y empezó a buscar entre ellos con avidez, acababa de ocurrírsele una idea y tal vez, sólo tal vez, hubiera una posibilidad de contactar con él.

Fue una noche larga. Excitado por su descubrimiento fue incapaz de tumbarse un minuto a intentar descansar. Pasó las horas leyendo y releyendo, tomando notas, escribiendo y tachando, pensando… hasta que la mañana lo sorprendió entregado con afán a su trabajo, tan concentrado que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que el primer rayo de sol ya atravesaba las cortinas y se colaba en la habitación, arrancando destellos dorados de su revuelto cabello.

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

**N/A: Bueno, por fin Remus ha encontrado la manera de ayudar a Sirius. Parece que se le ha ocurrido algo interesante Aunque tendremos que esperar al próximo capítulo para descubrirlo.**

**Menos mal que Ojoloco pudo expulsar a Raistlin a tiempo. Y nuestro lobito… es más listo de lo que creíamos¿verdad? Resulta que entró en el círculo a propósito para practicar la legeremancia con Raistlin. Muy listo.**

**Y el Guía ha vuelto. Vaya, la escena de los perros da miedo. Es normal que Sirius haya aceptado de nuevo su ayuda. Tiene que ser terrible quedarse solo en un sitio así.**

**Pues es todo de momento, así que me despido hasta el próximo capítulo, donde descubriremos el plan de Remus para ayudar a su querido Sirius. **

**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**DAIA BLACK**


	7. El Loto Negro

**N/A: Gracias por vuestros comentarios**

**Disclaimer: Sé que ya lo he dicho antes, pero me parece oportuno repetirlo de vez en cuando: mi fic está basado en un relato que a su vez se basa en el Necronomicón de Lovecraft. De hecho, si buscáis por la red seguro que encontráis mucha información sobre los perros de Tíndalos y demás. Yo sólo he aprovechado todos estos recursos para buscar una manera creíble de recuperar a Sirius.**

**Ya lo avisaba en el primer capítulo: al final del fic daré la referencia exacta del libro que me ha servido de referencia. Os pido que seáis pacientes. Un abrazo a todos, aquí os dejo el siguiente capítulo:**

**DETRÁS DEL VELO**

**7. El Loto Negro **

_… Y en medio del horrible limo y el hedor obsceno vi a los horrores trémulos y borboteantes, aquellas torres temblorosas de corrupción líquida y gelatinosa, salpicadas de ojos abiertos y saltones… y chillé, y huí, atravesando las sendas del espacio y el tiempo y la dimensión, reconociendo gracias a ese último vistazo que helaba el alma las flores inclinadas que crecían en los inmundos bajíos de aquel lago de cochambre burbujeante… y chillé, y huí, sabiendo al fin dónde florecía el Loto Negro, y de qué sustancia incalificable se nutría._

_Abdul Alhazred_

* * *

Cuando Ojoloco apareció a la mañana siguiente, Remus continuaba en el mismo sitio, revolviendo papeles, con dos tazas de café vacías sobre la mesa y unas profundas ojeras enmarcando sus ojos brillantes.

-¿Pero qué…?

-Buenos días, Moody –saludó el licántropo con una sonrisa. Y el mago se acercó a él curioso y enfadado.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Lupin?

-Creo que he encontrado algo.

Había cansancio en sus ojos, pero también esperanza y Ojoloco no pudo enfadarse con él. Aún así, soltó una especie de gruñido al inclinarse a su lado.

-Supongo que no me hiciste caso y pasaste toda la noche en vela.

Remus curvó un poco sus labios, pero decidió no contestar a su pregunta.

-Se me ha ocurrido algo y me gustaría saber tu opinión. ¿Café?

Ojoloco negó y esperó impaciente a que Remus volviera a llenar su taza con un movimiento de varita y algunas palabras mágicas.

-No podía dormir y empecé a darle vueltas a todo lo que tenemos hasta ahora. ¿Recuerdas la visita al hospital? Aquel desagradable olor… Tú dijiste que era la manera en que aquellos seres se manifestaban en nuestro mundo y luego añadiste que, según Alhazred, al otro lado del Velo los sonidos y los olores eran más importantes incluso que la vista.

-Sí, lo recuerdo. ¿Pero a dónde quieres llegar?

-Verás… empecé a pensar en lo que sería para Sirius estar en un lugar así. Después de todo, al ser un perro su forma de animago, es posible que su sentido del olfato esté más desarrollado de lo normal. De hecho, él siempre hacía comentarios al respecto. A menudo se acercaba a nosotros y nos olfateaba como si realmente fuera un animal para decirnos a qué olíamos en ese momento: James a caramelos de menta, Lily a nubes y a primavera. Harry a dulces de nata… A mí siempre me decía que olía a bosque. A tierra mojada y lluvia.

Los labios del licántropo se curvaron ligeramente en una sonrisa.

-Vale, acabamos de descubrir que tiene un gran sentido del olfato. O una gran imaginación… ¿Pero en qué lo ayudará eso?

-Aún no he terminado. Mientras pensaba en ello rescaté otro recuerdo de mi memoria. Me acordé de lo que decía nuestro profesor de Adivinación en el Colegio: cuando hablaba de fantasmas y apariciones mencionó una modalidad muy curiosa. Supongo que sabes que existen presencias que se manifiestan por medio del olor. Nos contó el caso de una mujer que a menudo olía a flores en el viejo salón de su casa. No sabía de dónde venía aquel aroma pero siempre había una fragancia como de nardos en aquella habitación. Pues bien, la mujer realizó una sesión de espiritismo para averiguar la causa y ¿sabes qué descubrió? Mucho tiempo atrás, había muerto en aquella misma habitación una joven. Era una historia dramática y triste, pero el caso es que su esencia se manifestaba a través del olor. De hecho, aquella señora nunca la vio ni la percibió de ninguna otra manera. Sólo la olía.

-¿Y?

-He pensado –su mirada se iluminó- que tal vez pudiera ir allí. No cruzando el Velo, por supuesto –añadió rápidamente al ver la expresión en el rostro del ex auror-, pero Alhazred habla de otros métodos.

Y le extendió un pergamino para que lo observara de cerca.

Era un dibujo a tinta, una reproducción del mismo dibujo que ya había visto en el Necronomicón: la imagen de una extraña planta con grandes pétalos negros.

-¿El Loto Negro?

-Sí.

Ojoloco frunció los labios.

-Creo que no te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo. ¿Es que acaso no lo has leído¡El mismo Alhazred advierte del peligro que supone probarlo! Es una droga muy poderosa.

-Lo sé. Pero según Alhazred al ingerir esa droga, se entra en un estado de semi-inconsciencia capaz de comunicar este mundo con el Más Allá. Si tomara el Loto Negro podría viajar "espiritualmente" al otro lado del Velo.

-¡Pero esa droga podría hacerte daño!

-Tomaría una dosis muy pequeña –explicó Remus impaciente-. Ni siquiera me tendría que manifestar físicamente. Eso sería una pérdida de energía y además peligroso, como tú has dicho. Esos seres podrían advertir mi presencia y estaría perdido. Pero… si sólo me acerco un poco… No mucho, lo suficiente para dejar mi rastro. Sirius no podría verme, pero estoy seguro de que percibiría mi olor. ¿Y sabes qué haría en ese caso?

-Seguirlo.

-¡Podría guiarlo hasta el amuleto! –concluyó en voz alta y nerviosa-. Y luego lo llevaría hasta la Torre. Una vez allí él encontraría la manera de salir, estoy seguro, y si no, nosotros podríamos ayudarlo abriendo el portal desde este lado. ¿No lo ves¡Podemos hacerlo!

Ojoloco estaba sorprendido. Parecía tan fácil… Y sin embargo estaba seguro de que a él no se le habría ocurrido una idea semejante.

-Aguarda. Hay que pensar esto con calma. Primero¿cómo vamos a conseguir esa droga?

Remus dio un sorbo a su café e hizo una mueca al ver que se había enfriado.

-Eso te lo dejo a ti. Yo no puedo pensar en todo.

-Es un ingrediente muy valioso. Y prohibido.

-Pero seguramente no será tan difícil encontrarlo en el mercado negro.

-Sí, es posible. Tal vez en el Callejón Knockturn…

-Yo no puedo aparecerme allí, levantaría sospechas.

-No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de eso. Parece una buena idea, pero hay algo más. Tenemos que averiguar la forma de localizar a Sirius. Si queremos que capte tu aroma, tendrás que aparecerte directamente ante él y eso no va a ser fácil.

-También he pensado en eso, y sinceramente, no se me ocurre nada.

Moody curvó sus labios en un amago de sonrisa.

-¿Qué hay del espejo?

-No funciona. Lo he probado cada noche desde que Harry me lo dejó. Nada.

-Es verdad que el comunicador no funciona, pero tal vez podríamos utilizarlo como localizador. Podemos realizar un Hechizo de Ubicación sobre él. Si saliera bien, averiguaríamos dónde está. Podríamos establecer una especie de unión entre ambos espejos y tú sólo tendrías que dejarte llevar.

-¿Sabes hacer eso?

-No. Pero Kingsley sí. De hecho, ese tipo de hechizos es su especialidad, es capaz de encontrar una perla negra en el mar.

-¿Y crees que nos ayudará?

Moody sonrió.

-Depende de cómo se lo pidamos.

* * *

Pasaron la tarde encerrados en casa de Lupin, leyendo una y otra vez las referencias de Alhazred sobre el Loto Negro, buscando información sobre la forma adecuada de emplear aquella peligrosa droga, tratando de calcular la dosis perfecta… Usado en exceso, el Loto Negro podía dañar seriamente el organismo y sus secuelas eran irreversibles y permanentes. Ojoloco no se cansó de insistir en ello y, mientras leía y releía tratados y ensayos sobre la curiosa planta y su forma de preparación, su ojo mágico no dejaba de observar al licántropo, que trabajaba incansable a su lado.

Ojoloco estaba preocupado por él porque a aquellas alturas ya sabía que si tuviera que arriesgar su vida para conceder una mínima oportunidad a Sirius sólo se demoraría un segundo, y sería para comprobar que no había nadie cerca que pudiera resultar herido.

Era evidente que aquello sobrepasaba los límites de la amistad, y Ojoloco lo sabía desde aquella fatídica noche. Ellos no se habían dado cuenta porque estaban demasiado absortos en la contemplación de sus enamorados rostros, pero él aún no había abandonado la habitación cuando compartieron aquel fugaz beso de despedida, y su ojo mágico lo vio. Por eso había decidido ayudarles, porque merecían otra oportunidad. Porque estaba cansado de oír cómo la gente pregonaba a los cuatro vientos su amor eterno para renunciar a él a la mínima de cambio. Y sin embargo el licántropo ponía todo su empeño en seguir adelante, en rescatar un amor que cualquier persona habría creído muerto y desaparecido para siempre. Y él admiraba eso, admiraba su dedicación, su entrega. Por eso lo ayudaba, pero por eso mismo no debía permitir que el licántropo malgastara su vida en aquella búsqueda. Ahora era su deber cuidarlo, lo mantendría a salvo hasta que Black volviera a estar a su lado.

Esa noche, Moody decidió quedarse y obligó a Remus a acostarse un rato. El licántropo se negó con obstinación, alegando que no podían perder tiempo, y el auror acabó lanzándole un Desmaius. Lo llevó a su cama y una vez allí preparó un vaso de poción para dormir. Sabía que la poción no le sentaba bien debido a su licantropía: alguno de sus ingredientes parecía producir una extraña reacción en su organismo, pero se dijo que no pasaría nada por una vez. Además, el joven necesitaba descansar.

Mientras Remus dormía por fin después de varios días en vela, Ojoloco cogió su capa y entró en la chimenea, soltó un puñado de polvos flu y pronunció con voz clara y fuerte el nombre de Cabeza de Puerco.

* * *

El local apestaba a humo de tabaco y el ambiente era denso y agobiante. Moody sacudió sus ropas y se dirigió a la barra, apartando de su camino a un borracho que acabó perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo al suelo con un gruñido, para quedarse allí tumbado.

-Buenas noches.

El camarero no se esforzaba lo más mínimo por parecer amable.

-¿Qué quiere?

-Busco al señor Mundungus Fletcher.

-Ahí dentro.

Ojoloco le dio las gracias y fue hacia el lugar que le habían indicado. Atravesó una puerta y entró en una habitación aún más cargada de humo que la anterior. Había varias mesas, todas ocupadas. El tono confidencial de las voces indicaba que allí se hablaba de cosas prohibidas y secretas. No tardó en localizar a Mundungus, que parecía ser el centro de atención en el grupo del fondo.

Cuando Ojoloco se acercó, vio que sobre la mesa había varios objetos brillantes: un par de anillos, algunas copas y una cubertería casi completa de la más pura plata. Hizo una mueca al reconocer las iniciales de una de las sortijas.

-Veo que aún no has escarmentado.

El hombre se giró con una rapidez asombrosa, nacida de la práctica.

-¡Alastor! –intentó disimular un gesto de agradable sorpresa mientras agarraba las copas para esconderlas en algún lugar entre sus ropas-. ¿Qué te trae por aquí, viejo amigo?

Moody levantó a un hombre de su silla para sentarse en su lugar.

-Necesito hablar contigo.

Mundungus lanzó una mirada preocupada a su potencial clientela, que los miraba ahora con curiosidad.

-Bueno, verás, es que ahora estoy muy ocupado y…

-¿Vendiendo mercancía robada? –lo interrumpió el ex auror.

Mundungus sonrió con nerviosismo.

-¿Por qué no quedamos más tarde?

Ojoloco atrapó su mano, que reptaba sobre la mesa para alcanzar los demás objetos.

-Me temo que no puede ser. Es que, verás, tengo algo de prisa y sólo puedo estar aquí un momento. Lo entiendes¿verdad? Necesito hablarte ahora.

El mago asintió un par de veces y lanzando una rápida mirada a su alrededor agregó en voz baja:

-¿Por qué no vamos a un sitio más privado?

-Me parece perfecto.

Media hora después, Ojoloco salía de la atestada taberna con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción. Mundungus se encargaría de buscar la droga. Él conocía a más maleantes, truhanes y ladrones que el resto de la Orden del Fénix juntos. Seguro que averiguaba la manera de dar con el Loto Negro sin levantar sospechas, de forma rápida y eficaz.

Ojoloco abrió la mano y contempló el pequeño objeto que descansaba en su palma. Y de paso, se dijo, daría una alegría al licántropo. Estaba seguro de que aquello le gustaría.

**_Continuará…_**

* * *

**Lo sé, este capítulo ha salido más corto, pero al menos ahora sabemos el plan de Remus. De todas formas pienso compensaros. No iba a deciros cómo, pero si insistís… de acuerdo, ahí va: en el próximo capítulo… ¡habrá LEMMON! Je, je. Ya está, no digo más **

**¡Gracias por leer! Y por supuesto, gracias por los reviews :-)**

**DAIA BLACK**

Final del formulario


	8. Un dulce recuerdo

N/A: Vuestros reviews me han animado muchísimo. Gracias, GRACIAS a todos los que os tomáis unos minutos para contestar unas líneas. Este capítulo está dedicado a vosotros. Estamos justo en el ecuador de la historia, y este capítulo es una recompensa a todos los que me habéis acompañado durante este tiempo. Espero que os guste, aquí está por fin el lemmon prometido: disfrutadlo :-)

**DETRÁS DEL VELO**

**8. Un dulce recuerdo**

_And dance your final dance  
This is your final chance  
To hold the one you love  
You know you've waited long enough_

_So,_

_Believe that magic works  
Don't be afraid  
Of bein' hurt  
Don't let this magic die  
The answer's there  
Oh, just look in his eyes  
And make  
Your final move  
Mmm, don't be scared  
He wants you to  
It's hard  
You must be brave  
Don't let this moment slip the way_

_And don't believe that magic can die  
No, no, no, this magic can't die  
So dance, your final dance.  
'Cause this is, your final chance._

_**Jasón Buckle, Magic Works (BSO Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire)**_

* * *

-¿Cómo está?

Sirius acababa de bajar las escaleras y se retiraba el pelo de la cara con un gesto cansado.

-Bien –suspiró. Y se derrumbó en el sofá al lado del licántropo-. Aún no entiendo qué ha pasado. Esta mañana estaba normal, no había nada raro en él…

Cuando Remus llegó a casa a media tarde, había encontrado a Sirius encerrado en el cuarto de su madre con el hipogrifo. El animal presentaba unas profundas heridas en el ala que Sirius fue incapaz de explicar.

-¿Aún piensas que ha sido Kreacher? –preguntó Remus con cautela.

-¿Quién si no? Además, el maldito elfo ha desaparecido. Me he cansado de llamarle y no contesta. No sé dónde diablos se ha metido, pero te juro que cuando le pille…

-Vamos, Sirius, tranquilízate.

El mago más alto resopló, hundiéndose aún más en el viejo sofá. Fue entonces cuando Remus advirtió el corte sangrante de su brazo.

-¿Y eso? –preguntó acercando sus dedos a la cálida herida.

-Buckbeak estaba nervioso –explicó Sirius con una mueca.

La mirada de Lupin se entristeció. Acababa de acudir a su memoria la primera transformación en animago de sus amigos durante la luna llena. Al día siguiente Remus descubrió a Sirius tratando de ocultar una profunda herida que el licántropo le había hecho durante la noche. Fue en el mismo brazo.

-Déjame, te la curaré en un segundo.

Sirius no protestó, dejó que su amigo sacara su varita, y con un toque de esta, el corte se cerró y la sangre dejó de brotar.

-Gracias –murmuró.

Remus guardó su varita y durante un momento los dos permanecieron en silencio.

-¿Y cómo te ha ido a ti? –preguntó el animago incorporándose un poco-. ¿También has tenido un día de perros?

El licántropo sonrió.

-Más bien un día de lobos –dijo con ironía-. Al fin localicé a Greyback.

-Sigo pensando que es una locura –protestó Sirius-. ¡Fue él quien te convirtió en lo que eres¡Dumbledore no puede pretender que te infiltres en su grupo así como si nada¡Debería tener en cuenta tus sentimientos!

-Dumbledore hace lo que cree que es mejor para todos.

-Pues se equivoca –refunfuñó.

-Vamos, Sirius –rió el licántropo-. ¡Deja de comportarte como un niño enfadado!

-Es que tengo la sensación de que esta maldita guerra nos está consumiendo –murmuró con voz triste-. Nos está arrancando el alma lentamente. Sé que nosotros fuimos quienes decidimos ayudar a toda costa, pero… es muy triste ver cómo todos tus sueños se van rompiendo delante de tus ojos.

Remus no dijo nada. Sabía a lo que se refería. Por culpa de aquella guerra él había perdido a sus amigos y se había quedado solo. Por culpa de aquella guerra Sirius aún era perseguido como un traidor, a pesar de haber dado la vida por aquellos que más quería.

-Oye, Rem.

-¿Sí?

-He estado pensando… ¿Qué pasó con aquella chica que estaba colgada por ti¿Llegaste a salir con ella?

-¿De quién estamos hablando?

-De Christine –explicó Sirius mirándolo de reojo-. Estabais tonteando cuando… Bueno, ya sabes, cuando pasó todo.

Remus soltó un suspiro y tardó un rato en contestar.

-No. No salimos juntos.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Sirius.

-Bueno, las cosas se complicaron bastante… y tuve que esconderme durante un tiempo. Además, después de eso las transformaciones fueron horribles, no podía permitirme empezar una relación en aquellas circunstancias.

-¿Y luego?

-No he salido con nadie en estos años, Sirius –explicó el licántropo con voz cansada.

-Vaya… Es curioso. Creí que cuando saliera te encontraría felizmente casado y rodeado de chavales agarrados a tus pantalones y gritando "papá".

Remus soltó una carcajada. No podía evitarlo, el carácter de Sirius siempre le hacía sentir bien. Una sonrisa suya bastaba para tranquilizarlo.

-¿En serio¿Eso pensabas?

Sirius asintió con vehemencia.

-Siempre supe que serías un buen padre.

-¿Ah, sí? –dijo sorprendido-. ¿Y eso por qué?

-Porque eres muy paciente y tranquilo. Y sabes escuchar. Cualquiera querría tener un padre así.

-Así que según tú sería un buen padre.

-Sí.

-Y por eso debería casarme.

-Bueno también serías un buen marido –agregó con rapidez-. Desde luego la persona que estuviera contigo podría ser la más feliz del mundo.

Remus se sonrojó ante aquella afirmación y desvió la mirada, apartándola de los brillantes ojos grises, para fijarla en las llamas de la chimenea.

-Yo solía pensar que tú serías el primero en casarte –afirmó con una sonrisa melancólica-. Incluso antes que James y Lily. De joven eras muy pasional. Pensaba que el día que en verdad encontraras a la persona ideal nos sorprenderías a todos anunciando una boda sorpresa.

-Supongo que nunca encontré a esa persona ideal.

-Supongo.

-Y míranos ahora: dos viejos solterones desahogando sus penas delante de una botella de whisky.

Remus lo miró divertido.

-Sí, sólo que no hay whisky.

-¿Ah, no? –preguntó Sirius haciéndose el sorprendido-. ¡Pues estaba seguro de que tenía un vaso en la mano hace un rato! –se rascó la cabeza mientras Remus reía-. Pero eso se arregla rápido. Voy a traer dos vasos ahora mismo. ¿Te apetece?

-Claro –sonrió-. Hace tiempo que no me emborracho.

-Sí –rió el animago-. Lo recuerdo. ¡Estuviste a punto de violarme!

-¡Eh! –protestó Remus sonrojándose.

Sirius se levantó esquivando el cojín que le había lanzado y desapareció por las escaleras que llevaban a la cocina. Una vez allí se detuvo junto a la puerta, apoyando la espalda en la pared. Se llevó una mano a la cara y soltó un suspiro. La expresión de seguridad había desaparecido de su rostro.

-¿Por qué me escondo? –murmuraba-. Era el momento perfecto. Al fin abordamos el tema y no se me ocurre otra cosa que salir corriendo como un adolescente asustado. ¿Por qué? Remus… debería ser capaz de decírtelo…

-¿Decirme qué?

Sirius se volvió sobresaltado.

-¡Remus¿Qué…? –soltó una sonrisa nerviosa-. No hacía falta que vinieras, ya iba a llevar yo tu vaso…

-¿Decirme qué, Sirius?

El animago soltó un suspiro al tiempo que clavaba su mirada en la punta de sus botas.

-No creo que…

-Sirius…

El animago tragó saliva.

-Sí que hubo alguien –suspiró.

El licántropo notó una sacudida en su estómago.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Pero nunca lo supo. No tenía el valor suficiente para enfrentarme al resto del mundo por aquel amor prohibido.

-A veces –murmuró el licántropo- merece la pena oponerse al mundo por conseguir un poco de felicidad.

Sirius alzó los ojos y sus miradas se cruzaron.

-Temía que me dijera que no.

Remus ladeó ligeramente la cabeza en un gesto que conmovió a Sirius.

-Nadie te diría que no, Sirius.

-¿De verdad lo crees? –preguntó acercándose un poco a él.

El licántropo apartó la vista, nervioso.

-Rem…

-¿Qué? –preguntó sin atreverse a mirarlo.

Sirius alzó la mano para retirar un mechón de pelo de su rostro. Era imposible conocerlo y no quererlo. Se había dado cuenta de ello hacía mucho tiempo, pero nunca se atrevió a confesarlo. Ni siquiera a su corazón. Era más fácil huir. Esconderse. Disfrazarlo todo de amistad. Pero luego vino Azkaban. Allí tuvo tiempo para pensar en lo que había perdido, en lo que podría haber sido. Allí su amor se hizo aún más fuerte. Se había jurado que si algún día volvía a verlo se lo contaría todo: sus miedos adolescentes, su cariño que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en algo más… Pero al salir de aquella prisión la realidad había vuelto a aplastarlo: era un fugitivo. No tenía nada que ofrecer, salvo a sí mismo. Y eso no era mucho.

Todos estos pensamientos rondaban su cabeza mientras su mano acariciaba la suave mejilla del que, durante años, había sido su amor secreto. ¿Se atrevería a confesarlo¿O separaría la mano de aquel rostro que le quitaba el aliento y volvería a fingir que nada había pasado, que sólo era su mejor amigo?

Agachó la cabeza con tristeza, con la certeza de que ya no era tan valiente. Pero entonces la vio: la imagen de James y Lily abrazados y sonrientes el día de su boda. Y la imagen de sus cuerpos destrozados el día de su muerte. Y supo que no quería morir sin librar a su corazón de aquella carga.

Los labios de Remus estaban fríos y secos y apenas correspondieron a su gesto. Sirius era consciente de la situación: estaba besando a su amigo de colegio en la oscura cocina de una mansión medio derruida. Sin más, lo había acorralado contra la pared para robarle un beso que desde siempre había creído suyo. Pero él no debía pensar lo mismo. No había calidez en aquellos labios. Remus ni siquiera se había movido y podía sentir su cuerpo temblar contra el suyo.

Al menos lo había intentado.

Sirius suspiró derrotado y se separó con una disculpa aflorando a sus labios que nunca se pronunció. Apenas había abierto la boca, el licántropo le lanzó los brazos al cuello y se entregó con avidez a un beso salvaje que le nubló la razón durante unos segundos. Sólo unos segundos. Abrió la boca para dejar que la lengua rozara la suya, en un baile frenético que le cortó la respiración. Remus, mientras, se agarraba a su cabeza, cogiendo mechones de pelo entre sus manos. El licántropo gimió cuando Sirius lo empujó contra la pared con un movimiento brusco y desesperado, al tiempo que apoyaba en ella sus palmas y arqueaba su cuerpo para lograr un mayor contacto. Cuando sus caderas se rozaron pensó que iba a morir allí mismo. Se hizo imposible respirar y el beso se rompió, siendo sustituido por un par de respiraciones jadeantes. Ahora que se habían separado podían mirarse a los ojos y Sirius se sorprendió al ver lágrimas en los iris dorados de su amigo.

-¿Por qué has tardado tanto? –preguntó Remus sonriendo entre sollozos.

Sirius no supo qué contestar.

El licántropo se abrazó a él, recostando la cabeza en su pecho.

-¿Sabes cuánto tiempo llevo esperando esto? –y repitió-. ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?

Sirius sintió sus propias lágrimas mientras se abrazaba con fuerza al frágil cuerpo que lo agarraba. Parecía tan vulnerable como siempre.

-Remus, te quiero.

-Y yo a ti –sonrió el licántropo.

Sirius lo tomó de la mandíbula y lo retiró un poco para acercarse luego y volver a besarlo. Esta vez más despacio. La boca cálida del licántropo despertaba en él un cúmulo de sensaciones imposibles de describir. Si Remus se sorprendió cuando introdujo sus manos ásperas y frías bajo su jersey no lo demostró. Más bien pareció que lo estaba esperando. Sirius se deleitó un momento acariciando la suave piel de su espalda, subiendo hasta sus hombros. Fue entonces cuando las manos nerviosas del licántropo empezaron a desabrochar su camisa mientras una de sus piernas se colaba entre los muslos del excitado animago.

Sirius se detuvo y se apartó de él.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó sorprendido y sonrojado.

El licántropo parpadeó.

-¿Tú que crees?

-¿Estás seguro… de que quieres… _hacerlo_? –murmuró-. ¿Ahora¿Aquí?

-Oh, cállate –protestó el licántropo, pendiente de los botones-. Llevo soñando con esto desde los dieciséis: te juro que no me arrepentiré.

Aquellas palabras fueron como un detonante. Todo el autocontrol de Sirius saltó por los aires y unos minutos después los dos estaban tumbados sobre el suelo frío de la cocina, besándose furiosamente.

Empezaron a arrancarse la ropa sin contemplaciones. Sirius se tumbó sobre Remus y empezó a besar su torso. Conocía el cuerpo desnudo de Remus, lo había visto cientos de veces, después de sus transformaciones, pero ahora era distinto. Localizó un par de cicatrices nuevas y se entretuvo en ellas, besándolas y lamiéndolas con deleite antes de detenerse para encharcar de saliva el hueco de su ombligo. Remus se arqueaba bajos sus caricias como un gato, con los ojos de miel increíblemente abiertos y la respiración entrecortada.

-No pares –jadeaba con voz rota.

Sirius desabrochó el pantalón y lo deslizó por sus caderas sin llegar a quitárselo del todo. Con un suspiro mordisqueó su erección, todavía atrapada bajo la tela de la ropa interior. Remus se echó hacia atrás, arqueando la espalda y arañando con las uñas el suelo de madera. Sirius lo oyó gritar y supo que no aguantaría mucho más. Le quitó los boxers con rapidez y contempló la dura erección con un gesto de mudo deleite. La había imaginado así cientos de veces, preparada para él, despierta y palpitante. Los jadeos de su amante lo devolvieron a la realidad y con una sonrisa hundió su cabeza en el hueco entre sus piernas.

Remus lloraba y gritaba a la vez, pidiendo más. La sensación de la boca cálida de Sirius lo estaba volviendo loco. Sirius absorbió con fuerza, masajeando los muslos, tirando del miembro erecto como si quisiera arrancárselo de un mordisco. Remus había esperado tanto ese instante que apenas aguantó. Se sintió estallar y su semen se derramó de golpe en la boca del moreno, que no se preocupó de apartarse a tiempo.

Remus se estremecía de placer, el cuerpo todavía tembloroso, cuando Sirius se inclinó de nuevo sobre él para besarlo suavemente en los labios. Le echó los brazos al cuello, dejando que el suave cuerpo del moreno lo aplastara. Su piel… había deseado tanto acariciarla de esa forma… Se habría quedado allí por siempre, abrazándolo, pero Sirius aún no había tenido su parte y él no quería hacerlo esperar. Lo besó de nuevo, con una sonrisa algo tímida, y luego llevó sus manos temblorosas al pantalón del animago, que se estremeció con el simple roce de sus dedos en aquella parte especialmente sensible de su anatomía.

Mientras Remus intentaba desnudarlo, él volvió a besarlo, con tanto ímpetu que acabó tumbándolo de nuevo bajo el impulso de su ardiente boca. Su erección, aún atrapada por la tela, chocó con la del licántropo, que volvía a gemir de placer.

El animago deslizó los dedos por su abdomen hasta alcanzar de nuevo su sexo.

-Veo que sigues despierto. ¿Aún quieres más?

-Sí –aquel suspiro sonó casi como una súplica y Sirius decidió que no podía aguantar más.

Se separó de él para desprenderse por fin de la ropa, dispuesto a hacer realidad su más anhelado sueño: al fin, después de tanto tiempo, Remus sería suyo.

Pero justo en ese momento, cuando sus dedos nerviosos trataban de ayudar a las manos ágiles del licántropo a bajar la cremallera, una voz grave y fuerte se escuchó en la habitación.

-¡Black¡BLACK¿Estás ahí?

Los dos amantes se miraron con desesperación, con la respiración todavía entrecortada.

-¡BLACK!

Sirius golpeó el suelo al lado de la cabeza del licántropo mientras soltaba una maldición. Remus se incorporó un poco para rozar sus labios.

-Ve a ver qué quiere –murmuró, sus ojos aún brillaban, enfebrecidos por la pasión. Su voz sonaba ronca-. Seguiremos luego.

-Puede esperar –gimió el animago con voz suplicante. Pero Remus le puso un dedo en los labios.

-Ve.

Sirius asintió y, bajándose de él, terminó de abrocharse el pantalón y se puso en pie.

-¡MALDITA SEA, SEVERUS, MÁS VALE QUE SEA IMPORTANTE!

La cabeza de Snape flotaba en el hueco de la apagada chimenea.

-Sólo he venido a comprobar que estabas ahí –dijo con sequedad, sin hacer ninguna alusión a su torso desnudo y a su piel cubierta de sudor. Desde su posición no podía ver al licántropo que empezaba a levantarse del suelo.

Sirius parpadeó confuso.

-¿Se puede saber qué estás diciendo? –preguntó enfadado-. ¿Dónde iba a estar si no?

-Bueno, que no puedas salir de casa no quiere decir que no lo hagas¿verdad?

-¿Y por qué habría de salir? –preguntó alzando aún más la voz. Oyó pasos a sus espaldas y supo que Remus se había acercado a él.

-Es cierto. Al parecer tienes todo lo que necesitas en esta habitación –dijo mirando al licántropo con una mueca de desprecio-, pero Potter dijo que había intentado contactar contigo y que no estabas en casa, así que creí que debía confirmarlo por mí mismo.

-¿Que no estaba¡Pero si no me he movido de aquí!

-Debió de ser cuando estabas arriba, con Buckbeak –dijo Remus con voz calmada. Parecía imposible que apenas unos segundos antes hubiera estado gritando en el paroxismo de un violento orgasmo.

-Bueno, si estás bien me marcho, no me gusta interrumpir… y parece que Lupin y tú estabais ocupados.

-¡Aguarda! –lo detuvo Sirius acercándose a la chimenea-. ¿Qué pasa con Harry¿Está bien?

-Es el hijo de Potter. Por supuesto que está bien –replicó con ironía.

Sirius iba a protestar, pero en ese momento una voz preocupada se escuchó al otro lado de la chimenea.

-¡Severus, es Harry¡No podemos encontrarlo¡Se ha escapado!

El rostro del profesor de Pociones se descompuso y poco a poco empezó a desaparecer.

-¡Espera¿Qué ocurre, Severus¿Qué ha pasado con Harry?

-No lo sé, Black, es lo que intento averiguar. No os mováis de ahí, dentro de un minuto estaremos en el cuartel. ¡Y por Dios, ponte algo de ropa!

Y la conexión se cerró.

Sirius dio una fuerte patada a la silla que tenía más cerca y ésta acabó estrellándose contra el suelo por el impulso.

-¡Maldita sea! –gritó-. ¡Si le ha pasado algo a Harry…!

Remus se acercó a él y lo abrazó con dulzura.

-No te preocupes –susurró-. Seguro que está bien.

Sirius se dejó abrazar, hundiendo su cara en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro del licántropo, aspirando su aroma. Lo besó suavemente cerca de la clavícula y sonrió al notar el escalofrío que aquel gesto había provocado en su amigo.

-Si te empalmas ahora no podré controlarme –murmuró.

-Mira quién habla –el licántropo deslizó una mano hasta su entrepierna para comprobar su estado, y al ver que aún estaba dura, rió y se inclinó sobre él para darle un beso en los labios- ¿Crees que aguantarás?

-¿No nos da tiempo a acabar antes de que vengan?

Remus rió.

-No. Me temo que no.

El animago se acercó a su oído.

-Te compensaré por esto –susurró-. Cuando todo se aclare… Cuando sepa que Harry está a salvo, nos encerraremos en mi habitación y te haré el amor hasta que te quedes ronco de tanto gritar -Luego se retiró, para observar el tono sonrojado de las mejillas del licántropo y soltó una carcajada satisfecha-. Esta noche serás sólo mío.

El beso duró poco. La chimenea empezó a chisporrotear y dos segundos después los miembros de la Orden empezaron a llegar. Los dos amantes se separaron y dejaron sus emociones relegadas a un segundo plano para concentrarse en la nueva situación.

Al parecer, Voldemort había convencido a Harry de que su padrino estaba en peligro y el muchacho no había dudado en salir de Hogwarts para averiguar si era cierto. Debían ir allí enseguida.

A pesar de las amenazas y las órdenes de los demás, Sirius insistió en acompañarles. No podía quedarse en casa mientras los demás luchaban. No podía quedarse de brazos cruzados sin saber si Harry seguía vivo o si, por el contrario, Voldemort había conseguido por fin su objetivo de arrebatarle su joven vida. Esta vez no se quedaría al margen. Cuando los demás abandonaban la habitación, Remus se acercó a él y lo sujetó suavemente por la manga de la túnica. Sirius se volvió.

-No hagas ninguna locura –murmuró. Estaba preocupado y era evidente en su voz-. Recuerda lo que me has prometido. Esta noche me perteneces.

Sirius asintió y se atrevió a rozar sus labios una vez más, a pesar de que Ojoloco aún no se había marchado.

-No te preocupes, lobito –susurró con un guiño-. Ésta será la noche más feliz de tu vida.

Apenas una hora después, Bellatrix lanzaba un hechizo que impactaba de lleno en el pecho de Sirius. El animago perdía el equilibrio y su cuerpo desaparecía detrás del enigmático Velo del Departamento de Misterios.

La que iba a ser la noche más perfecta de su vida acabó siendo la más triste.

Remus volvía a quedarse sólo, Sirius se había marchado otra vez, pero esta vez no sólo perdía a un amigo, perdía al amor de su vida y la promesa de estar por siempre a su lado.

* * *

**_Continuará_**

**N/A: Lo sé, soy mala. Pero bueno, os prometí que habría lemmon, no que fuera un capítulo feliz. De hecho yo diría que es un capítulo muy triste. Que Sirius desaparezca justo cuando los dos deciden confesar sus sentimientos es muy cruel. No es raro que Remus y Sirius anden obsesionados con lo que pasó aquella última noche en el suelo de la vieja cocina¿verdad? Y encima ni siquiera les da tiempo a terminar. Creo que me he pasado un poco…**

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado, si es así ya sabéis: vuestros reviews son el mejor regalo.**

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo!**

**DAIA BLACK  
Miembro de la Orden Siriusiana.**


	9. Preparativos

**N/A: Después del pequeño paréntesis del capítulo pasado, volvemos a la trama principal.**

**DETRÁS DEL VELO**

**9. Preparativos**

_Hay una locura más allá del Tiempo y una Maldad más allá del espacio, y que el cielo ayude a quien se atreva a despertar su Ira y encuentre el Destino que espera a aquellos lo bastante imprudentes para arriesgarse a tales horrores._

_(Abdul Alhazred)_

* * *

**De nuevo caminaba al lado del extraño Guía. Cabizbajo, pensativo. Había presenciado la terrible muerte de un ser humano y era incapaz de sentir lástima por él. El miedo y la autocompasión se lo impedían. Y se sentía mal por ello. Pero cuando recordaba la escena sólo podía pensar en una cosa: si hubiera acudido en su ayuda él mismo habría sido devorado por aquellas horribles bestias.**

**¿Lo convertía eso en un cobarde¿O en un monstruo¿Hasta qué punto era responsable de aquella muerte?**

**Soltó un suspiro y el Guía se volvió hacia él.**

**-Ya verás que no es tan terrible. Uno acaba acostumbrándose y después de algunos siglos el cielo no parece tan gris y ni siquiera se echa de menos la luz de la pálida luna.**

**_La luna…_**

**Sirius sonrió, perdido en recuerdos que no pensaba compartir.**

**-¿Cómo puedes soportarlo? Seguro que también tú fuiste humano alguna vez. ¿Cómo aguantas esto?**

**-El hombre es un animal de costumbres –respondió con voz neutra-. Y yo llevo aquí demasiado tiempo.**

**-¿Cómo llegaste aquí?**

**-Por propia voluntad. Quería ser el más sabio de todos. Quería saberlo todo y estaba dispuesto a pagar cualquier precio… Nunca imaginé que para conseguir mi deseo tuviera que pasar toda la eternidad en este reino de bruma y sombra.**

**-Al menos tú pagaste por lo que buscabas. Sabías los riesgos y estabas dispuesto a asumirlos. Yo nunca deseé venir aquí -El Guía volvió su rostro oculto hacia él, pero no dijo nada-. ¿Adónde vamos?**

**-Te lo diré cuando lleguemos.**

**-¿Por qué tanto misterio?**

**El Guía no contestó. Se adelantó un par de pasos y volvieron a caminar en silencio. Sirius alzó la vista para contemplar el inmenso gris del extraño cielo.**

**Estaba seguro de que él sí echaría de menos a la misteriosa luna. Era curioso cómo antes de entrar en la escuela, antes de conocer el secreto de Remus, aquel extraño satélite blanco no había significado nada para él. Sin embargo, desde que supo la verdadera naturaleza de su amigo la luna había guiado su vida de una manera asombrosa.**

**Cada mes estudiaba sus ciclos, se sabía las lunas llenas y nuevas de todo el año y no se cansaba de investigar los distintos eclipses. Aprendió la manera en la que la luna afectaba al ánimo del licántropo y era capaz de guiarse por ella para saber qué era lo que Remus necesitaba en cada momento, aunque llevara varias semanas sin verlo. Fue así durante las vacaciones de verano, en las que se mantenían en contacto por carta. Fue así durante su estancia en prisión. La pared de su celda estaba cuajada de pequeños dibujos que representaban lunas menguantes, crecientes, llenas y nuevas rodeadas de extraños números y símbolos. Mientras estuvo en Azkaban, Sirius no contaba los días. Contaba las noches.**

**Pero incluso eso se lo habían arrebatado ahora. Era incapaz de calcular el tiempo que llevaba en aquel lugar. Sólo pensaba en la manera de salir. ¿Pero qué ocurriría luego?**

**En una ocasión Remus le leyó un relato en el que un hombre se internaba en el interior de un bosque de algún rincón de Europa. El bosque estaba hechizado y estuvo perdido en su interior durante mucho tiempo. Cuando al fin logró salir, después de lo que a él le parecieron días, en el mundo real habían transcurrido sesenta años. Lo raro, lo curioso, es que él no había envejecido nada. Volvió a casa para encontrar que su hija acababa de morir y su nieta, que no lo conocía, iba a ser madre. Todos sus amigos habían desaparecido y el hombre se marchó de su hogar, sin decir a su nieta quién era en realidad, a buscar un lugar nuevo en el que rehacer su vida.**

**Últimamente no podía sacarse aquella historia de la cabeza. Pensaba en la desesperación de aquel viajero, en el horror al descubrir que todo lo que había conocido había dejado de existir. A veces, pensaba en la posibilidad de volver para encontrarse un mundo devastado, gobernado por fin por el temible mago tenebroso que todos temían. Otras veces se le pasaba por la cabeza la idea de encontrar a un Lupin más joven, hermoso, hijo del licántropo del que estaba enamorado. Incluso había llegado a soñar con la tumba de Remus: blanca, cubierta de enredaderas, descuidada y abandonada. Tan sola como él…**

**Y ni siquiera tenía a la luna para hacerle compañía. ¿A qué aferrarse¿Quién iba a consolarle en aquellos duros momentos de soledad?**

**Y se dio cuenta de que sólo tenía sus recuerdos**.

* * *

Mientras Ojoloco tomaba algunas notas, vio a Remus bajar las escaleras. Parecía enfadado y nervioso.

-¡Me dormiste!

-Buenos días también a ti.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? Te dije que estaba bien y tú me lanzaste un Desmaius. ¿Has visto la hora que es¿Sabes el tiempo que hemos perdido? Podría haber aprovechado la noche para…

-¿Para qué? –interrumpió Moody irritado-. Kingsley estaba de guardia y no puedo contactar con él hasta el mediodía. Y lo necesitamos para seguir con el plan. Mientras dormías fui al callejón Knockturn y empecé negociaciones para conseguir el Loto Negro. No me lo darán hasta esta tarde. ¿Para qué querías pasar la noche en vela? No había nada que pudieras hacer.

-¡Pero…!

-¿Crees que todo gira a tu alrededor? Deberías saber que no todo depende de ti.

Remus lo miró sorprendido, dispuesto a protestar, pero Moody lo interrumpió.

-Deja de hacerte la víctima y cuídate un poco. Estás que das pena.

El licántropo gruñó y se marchó rumbo a su habitación. Se sentó en la cama y trató de calmarse un poco. Tal vez Ojoloco tuviera razón. Se exaltaba demasiado y últimamente se había convertido en un maldito egoísta. Sólo pensaba en sí mismo. No tenía en cuenta lo que los demás hacían para ayudarle. ¿Quién obligaba a Ojoloco a entregarse a su causa como lo hacía¿Y Elfman¿Había pensado en él siquiera un segundo en las últimas horas? Y estaba en el hospital por él. Porque quería ayudarle.

El remordimiento y la culpa empezaron a asaltar su mente. Daniel podría haber muerto durante la invocación y él se había limitado a llevarlo al Hospital.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Sirius dejó de ser el centro de sus pensamientos. Después de todo Ojoloco tenía razón, por el momento no había nada que pudiera hacer allí y debía una disculpa a alguien.

Poco después de la discusión, Moody vio a Remus entrar en la habitación, completamente vestido y con el abrigo bajo el brazo.

-¿Adónde vas? –preguntó interesado. Creía que el licántropo se encerraría en la habitación y pasaría allí el resto del día.

-Al Hospital –contestó el licántropo con voz fría-. Quiero ver cómo está Daniel.

-El chico está bien. Ya oíste a la medibruja.

-De todas formas voy a ir a verlo. No te preocupes, no tardaré mucho en volver.

-Como quieras.

Y Remus se marchó, dejando a Moody un poco arrepentido por sus palabras.

* * *

Cuando entró en la habitación, Remus no pudo evitar una sonrisa de alivio al ver al joven sentado en la cama, con su pijama blanco, leyendo un libro.

-Buenos días, Elfman.

-¡Lupin! -El joven pareció alegrarse de verle, pero casi al instante su sonrisa se borró para ser sustituida por una mirada de desconfianza-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

El licántropo le extendió una caja de bombones y se sentó a su lado en el colchón.

-He venido a ver cómo estabas… y a pedirte perdón.

-¿Qué?

-No voy a decirte que no sabía el peligro que representaba para ti el hacer ese conjuro. Creo que lo sospechaba, pero sólo era capaz de pensar en mí, en lo que suponía que aquel ritual saliera bien. Debí darme cuenta de que se estaba poniendo en peligro la vida de otra persona. Lo siento.

Daniel lo observaba con interés.

-No importa. Yo sabía lo que hacía. Uno debe ser sensato e informarse antes de aceptar ser el acólito de alguien como Moody. Tal vez no me lo dijo todo, pero aún así, gran parte de la culpa fue mía. Me pareció divertido y acepté sin pensar. A veces… soy un poco impulsivo.

Remus rió al escuchar estas palabras y el joven alzó una ceja.

-¿Qué he dicho?

-Nada, es sólo que te pareces tanto a él…

-¿A quién?

Remus dudó un momento antes de contestar con voz dulce:

-A Sirius.

-Oh. Supongo que hablas del convicto de Azkaban. ¿Eres amigo suyo¿Lo conoces?

-Sí. Sirius y yo éramos compañeros en el Colegio. Siempre fue un gran amigo.

-Bueno, entonces no me importa parecerme a él –aseguró con franqueza. Remus le sonrió.

-¿Y qué te han dicho¿Cuándo podrás salir de aquí?

-Dentro de unos días. Aún quieren hacerme algunas pruebas para asegurarse que no pasó nada grave. Ya sabes, posesiones y cosas así.

-No te preocupes, sólo aspiró parte de tu energía, pero no intentó ocupar tu cuerpo.

-Lo sé. Estoy seguro de que lo notaría si hubiera alguien más aquí dentro –y se señaló la cabeza-. Pero creo que sigo tan loco e insensato como siempre, porque ahora mismo me apetecería mucho salir a dar una vuelta por el patio a pesar del día que hace –el cielo detrás de la ventana amenazaba tormenta-. ¿Me acompañas?

-Claro. Aunque no podré quedarme mucho rato, tengo cosas que hacer.

-No te entretendré mucho.

-Entonces¿vamos?

Remus le ofreció su brazo y Daniel se recargó en él. Todavía no había recuperado toda la energía vital perdida y necesitaba ayuda para caminar. Cruzaron el pasillo y pasaron la puerta que conducía al patio de la cuarta planta. Por supuesto no era un patio real, sino un espacio cerrado acondicionado para parecer un amplio jardín al aire libre. Allí había muchos enfermos caminando, o sentados en los bancos, hablando entre ellos o perdidos en sus propios pensamientos, rumiando cosas incoherentes en voz baja. Se dirigieron a un banco desocupado que había bajo un castaño. Daniel hizo una mueca de dolor al sentarse.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sólo un poco cansado.

Remus se sentó a su lado y se quedó allí en silencio.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? –preguntó el muchacho al cabo de un rato.

-Claro.

-Aún no entiendo cómo alguien como tú puede involucrarse en asuntos tan turbios. Lo esperaba de Moody, es decir, él da el pego con su extraño ojo metálico y esa expresión gruñona y despreocupada, pero tú… Pareces una persona dulce y amable. No entiendo qué haces practicando Nigromancia con él.

-Es… complicado de explicar.

Parecía claro que el licántropo no quería hablar, y Daniel respetó su silencio, pero sólo durante un par de minutos.

-Ese conjuro… era para contactar con él¿verdad? Quiero decir, desde el principio sabíais quién aparecería, era con Raistlin con quien queríais hablar.

-…Sí.

-¿Pero por qué?

-Daniel, no puedo…

-Buscabais información, lo sé, y era algo relacionado con aquel Velo del Departamento de Misterios -Remus agachó la mirada-. ¿Qué tiene que ver ese Velo con todo esto¿Por qué tanto interés?

El licántropo suspiró y levantó la vista del suelo. Daniel se estremeció cuando los ojos dorados se encontraron con los suyos. Nunca había visto una expresión tan triste.

-Sólo queremos ayudarle.

-¿Ayudar¿A quién?

El licántropo sacudió la cabeza.

-No lo entenderías.

-¡No soy un niño! Bueno…, sí, pero eso no tiene nada que ver. ¿Por qué no voy a entenderlo?

-No me refería a eso, Daniel. Pero no puedo darte más detalles, porque es algo peligroso y…

-Te prometo que no se lo contaré a nadie.

-No puedo…

-¡Por favor!

Remus lo miró fijamente. ¿Podía confiar en él? Aún no estaba muy seguro, pero necesitaba hablar, descargar parte de sus pensamientos o se volvería loco. Daniel parecía la persona adecuada para escucharlo.

-Sirius atravesó ese Velo por error. Estamos intentando liberarlo.

Daniel lo miraba con la boca abierta. Iba a decir algo, pero al final sólo soltó un silbido de sorpresa.

Remus hizo una mueca antes de continuar.

-Lleva más de un año allí dentro y yo no aguanto más su ausencia. Creo que sería capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de tenerlo de nuevo a mi lado.

Daniel se quedó un momento observando el atractivo perfil del licántropo. No se le ocurría nada que decir, así que durante un buen rato los dos permanecieron en silencio.

-Yo… podría ayudarte, si quieres. No me importa volver a intentarlo. Procuraré ser más fuerte esta vez, estudiaré¡haré lo que haga falta!

Remus agradeció sorprendido aquella muestra de afecto.

-No es necesario, Daniel. Además, no permitiría que te pasara nada. No después de que hayas estado a punto de morir por mi culpa.

-¡Pero, Sirius…!

-Hallaremos la forma. Encontraremos la manera de ayudarlo.

Daniel bajó la cabeza.

-Pero si necesitas mi ayuda¿me lo dirás?

Remus asintió.

-Claro.

* * *

Volvió del Hospital mucho más animado, tranquilo después de confesar al fin parte de sus sentimientos. Daniel había sido de gran ayuda. Lo había escuchado en silencio y le había dado ánimos con una sinceridad que le sobrecogió. A pesar de ser mucho más joven que él parecía empeñado en protegerle y era una sensación tan agradablemente familiar que dio un poco de calidez a su pecho, ahora que todo le parecía tan frío. Daniel era un buen chico y Remus se prometió no volver a ponerlo en peligro.

Regresó dando un paseo, a pesar del aire frío que había empezado a levantarse y llegó a casa por la puerta principal. Cuando entró, dejó el abrigo en la percha de la entrada y se dirigió al salón.

-Ya he vuelto.

-Hola, Lupin.

En medio del salón había un mago de piel negra y brillante que lo saludó con alegría.

-¡Shackelbolt! Me alegro de verte ¿Qué tal estás?

-No me puedo quejar –respondió-. ¿Y tú?

-He estado mejor –contestó con sinceridad-. Hacía tiempo que no te veía. ¿Qué tal te va por el Ministerio¿Qué estás haciendo ahora?

-Me encargo de los dementores. Ya sabes, desde que Dumbledore murió todo está bastante revuelto. La gente está preocupada y recibimos muchos avisos falsos, pero no podemos dejar de investigar todas las alarmas que nos llegan. ¿Y tú¿Dónde te metes? Desde que la Orden se disolvió no te había vuelto a ver.

-Bueno… estuve un tiempo investigando sobre los licántropos, tal como Dumbledore me pidió. Pensé que, aún ahora, podría resultar de ayuda.

-Entonces¿aún sigues en contacto con Greyback?

Remus se estremeció sólo de escuchar aquel nombre.

-No, ya no. Todo intento de negociación resultó nulo en cuanto el director murió.

-Así que lo dejaste –parecía haber algo de reproche en aquellas palabras.

-Bueno, no creía que mi posición en el clan resultara provechosa y de todas formas ahora estoy ocupado en algo más importante. ¿Has hablado ya con Ojoloco?

-Sólo llevo aquí unos minutos. Ha dicho que iba a buscar algo, estoy esperándole. Recibí un mensaje suyo anoche, decía que quería verme y me citó en tu casa, pero no sé qué es lo que quiere de mí.

-Entonces aún no te ha contado lo del espejo.

-No. ¿Es que tú sabes de qué va todo esto¿Habéis encontrado alguna pista para luchar contra Quien-tú-sabes?

-En realidad se trata de otra cosa…

-Sí, es que la lucha contra Quien-Todos-Sabemos le parece poco al chaval y ha decidido meterse en algo un poquito más complicado –Ojoloco acababa de aparecer por la puerta, con él traía el espejo, envuelto en un trozo de tela negra-. Los jóvenes de hoy no podéis conformaros con los problemas de turno, tenéis que buscar los vuestros propios. Así nos va…

-¿Qué le pasa? –preguntó Remus.

-Ni idea. Está así desde que llegué. ¿Últimamente gruñe tanto?

-Pues sí, bastante a menudo.

-Ah.

-¿Queréis dejar de hacer el tonto y emplear vuestras neuronas en algo útil?

-Parece que no ha dormido bien esta noche.

-Sí, iba a decir lo mismo.

Ojoloco esperó a que se sentaran y después de resoplar un par de veces empezó a desenvolver el espejo.

Kingsley se inclinó sobre él con curiosidad.

-¿Un detector de enemigos? –preguntó con una mueca de incredulidad. Moody gruñó.

-En realidad es un intercomunicador –explicó Remus-. Sirius llevaba la pareja cuando…

Le costaba continuar y Ojoloco acudió en su ayuda.

-Cuando atravesó el Velo.

Kingsley los miró alternativamente.

-¿Y¡No iréis a decirme que os habéis puesto en contacto con él!

Remus negó con tristeza.

-Ojalá fuera así. Lo hemos intentado mil veces, pero no hemos conseguido nada.

El mago moreno se recostó en la silla con una expresión de absoluto desconcierto.

-Lo siento, pero no entiendo qué es lo que queréis.

-Remus y yo pensamos que tal vez podrías realizar un Hechizo de Ubicación sobre él.

Kingsley alzó una ceja.

-¿Para qué?

-Queremos saber dónde está.

-¡Ya sabéis dónde está! –replicó-. Detrás del Velo. ¡Eso es todo! No hay nada más. Sólo el Velo –parecía enfadado-. ¿Para eso me habéis llamado¿Sabéis la de trabajo que hay en el Ministerio?

Remus se removió inquieto en su silla.

-Lo cierto –explicó Alastor- es que Lupin y yo hemos planeado una forma de rescatarlo que tal vez funcione. Pero para ello necesitamos saber exactamente dónde se encuentra.

-Sinceramente, Alastor, te creía más sensato. El mundo se derrumba a nuestro alrededor y tú te dedicas a "planear" un rescate imposible. ¿Es que finalmente se te ha ido la cabeza? Tendrías que estar ahí fuera, ayudando a capturar mortífagos. Deberías estar en las primeras filas de la resistencia y no aquí, jugando a superhéroes con un puñado de papeles y un espejo roto.

Ojoloco apretó los puños.

-No me digas qué tengo que hacer, Shackelbolt. Sé muy bien lo que está pasando ahí fuera. ¿Crees que he olvidado que hay una guerra al otro lado de estas paredes? Pero Black es una víctima más y nuestro deber no es sólo matar y capturar mortífagos, como tú has dicho. También debemos ayudar a los caídos. Dime una cosa¿qué habría pasado si en lugar de él hubieses sido tú el que cruzó el Velo? Sin duda desearías que alguien estuviera al otro lado, buscando la manera de traerte de vuelta. Es así¿verdad?

-Yo me sacrificaría.

-¡Te sacrificarías! Oh, bonito gesto, muy noble, sí, señor. Pero ¿sabes qué¡Black ya se ha sacrificado bastante!

Moody y Kinsgley se miraban con odio, casi podía verse el fuego saliendo de sus ojos.

-Él sólo quería ayudar –aunque apagada, la voz del licántropo fue claramente audible y los dos hombres se giraron hacia él-. Aquella noche el único pensamiento que ocupaba su mente era ayudar a Harry –Remus no miraba a ninguno de los dos, parecía perdido en sus propios recuerdos-. No pudo hacer nada por James cuando murió. Llegó tarde y aquello lo destrozó, por eso necesitaba demostrar que podía salvar a alguien. Harry lo era todo para él porque era su vínculo con el amigo que perdió. Hizo lo que pudo por ayudar pero lo único que consiguió fue perderse a si mismo.

-Remus, yo…

-Y no es así sólo con Harry –el licántropo lo miró-. Tú lo conociste cuando estaba en la Orden, Shackelbolt. Nunca dudó a la hora de ponerse en peligro para salvar a los demás. ¿Recuerdas cuando protegió a Mundungus? Tuvieron que llevarlo a San Mungo lleno de heridas. Pasó dos semanas en el Hospital.

Kingsley había agachado la cabeza, parecía avergonzado.

-No te quitaremos demasiado tiempo –añadió Remus-. Sólo queremos que nos digas cómo se hace ese hechizo. Nada más. No vamos a obligarte a participar en esto si no quieres, sabemos que tienes cosas más importantes que hacer, que ahora mismo derrotar a Voldemort es lo más urgente para todos. Pero al menos deja que nosotros lo intentemos. Cuando muera, necesito saber que hice todo lo humanamente posible por salvarle.

Shackelbolt suspiró. Era imposible negar nada a aquella mirada suplicante.

-No es eso, Remus. Por supuesto que quiero ayudar a Black. ¿Has olvidado quién lo encubrió cuando era un fugitivo? Pero sabes tan bien como yo que es una pérdida de tiempo.

-Yo aún creo que es posible –murmuró el licántropo.

Ojoloco gruñó.

-Y yo. Al principio tal vez no, pero ahora tenemos muchos datos que pueden ayudarnos. Remus ha tenido una idea muy interesante y vamos a ponerla en práctica, con o sin tu ayuda. Así que tú decides: ayúdanos o márchate.

Kingsley los miró pensativo durante unos segundos.

-De acuerdo –Remus suspiró aliviado-. Lo intentaré, pero no prometo nada. Nunca había hecho este hechizo con un objeto tan lejano y es posible que no funcione. ¿Para cuándo lo queréis?

-Mañana por la noche. Aún tenemos que preparar algunas cosas y nos falta el ingrediente principal.

-De acuerdo –de momento, Shakelbolt no quería saber nada más-. Entonces, mañana por la noche estaré aquí.

Y levantándose, se dirigió a la chimenea para desaparecer por ella. Ojoloco se volvió entonces hacia el licántropo.

-Parece que no ha ido tan mal.

**_Continuará…_**

* * *

**N/A: Lo sé, en este capítulo no pasa gran cosa, pero necesitaba hacer la presentación de Kingsley. Os adelanto que en el próximo Remus tomará por fin el Loto Negro y veremos si el plan funciona.**

**DAIA BLACK**

**Miembro de la Orden Siriusiana**


	10. Tierra y lluvia

**Gracias a todos por vuestros reviews. Aquí os dejo con el siguiente capítulo**.

**DETRÁS DEL VELO**

**10. Tierra y lluvia**

_Y queda también advertido de que en estas tierras del sueño más allá de las Puertas del Sueño Profundo, la distancia y las medidas tienen poco sentido, y que queda más allá de las capacidades de la carne ir de un lugar a otro en línea recta, ya que allí todo es curvo y circunstante; camina con cuidado y busca la senda, y la encontrarás.  
(Abdul Alhazred)_

* * *

Cuando Kingsley llegó a la noche siguiente encontró a Remus increíblemente agitado, paseando por el salón y revolviéndose el pelo de vez en cuando. 

-¿Qué le ocurre?

-Está nervioso –Moody no parecía mucho más tranquilo, pero al menos su cojera le impedía dar tantos paseos.

No era normal ver al licántropo en ese estado. Al menos Kingsley no recordaba haberlo visto así nunca. Remus siempre se mostraba tranquilo, calmado y paciente. Pero ahora, no dejaba de retorcer sus manos y sus movimientos agitados parecían los de un lobo enjaulado. Cuando el licántropo lo vio entrar dio un salto de alivio.

-¡Kingsley! Menos mal que has venido.

-Os prometí que lo haría y aquí estoy. ¿Acaso creías que os dejaría tirados?

Remus negó con la cabeza y se acercó a los dos magos para sentarse junto a ellos.

-Bien –empezó el mago moreno observándolos con seriedad-. Quiero que me expliquéis exactamente qué es lo que pensáis hacer.

Moody y Remus se miraron.

-Tú vas a localizar a Black a través del espejo y cuando lo hagas, Lupin tomará una droga para llegar al mundo de los Primigenios y comunicarse con él. Si todo sale bien, el Hechizo de Ubicación lo guiará directamente junto a Sirius.

-¿Una droga? Un momento, no dijisteis nada de una droga. ¿Estáis seguros de que…?

-Por favor, Kingsley, eso ya lo hemos discutido.

-¿Qué tipo de droga?

-Loto Negro.

Kingsley los miró con expresión indescifrable.

-Supongo que sabéis cuáles son sus efectos.

-Sí.

-Pero, el Loto Negro…

-Todo lo que vayas a decirnos ya lo sabemos.

-¡Sólo me preocupo por él!

-¡Pues deja de hacerlo! Remus ya ha tomado su decisión y créeme, no va a cambiarla por mucho que digas. Yo ya lo he intentado y no ha servido de nada, así que vamos, no nos sobra el tiempo para perderlo de esta manera.

Kingsley los miró con seriedad unos instantes, pero la determinación en sus miradas acabó por convencerlo.

-Está bien –suspiró-. Vosotros sabréis lo que estáis haciendo.

Después de leer varias veces las instrucciones de Alhazred sobre el consumo del Loto Negro, Ojoloco sacó una bolsita de terciopelo de su túnica y vertió su contenido en el almirez que Remus había preparado.

-Hay varias formas de tomarla, pero creo que lo mejor será disolverla.

Remus asintió y esperó a que Moody terminara de machacar los pétalos de la extraña flor hasta convertirlos en un fino polvo de color negro. Luego los vertieron en una copa de vino y removieron hasta que todo quedó bien mezclado.

-Bueno, esto ya está.

Los tres magos se dirigieron entonces a la habitación y el licántropo se sentó en la cama mientras Ojoloco dibujaba un Triple Círculo de Protección alrededor del lecho.

-¿Estás preparado?

Remus asintió, aunque en realidad estaba bastante asustado y preocupado. Deseaba que todo saliera bien y la posibilidad de cometer cualquier fallo lo aterraba. ¿Y si se quedaba atrapado por siempre en aquel lugar¿Y si no conseguía atraer la atención de Sirius sino la de cualquier otro ser¿Y si descubría que verdaderamente Sirius estaba muerto?

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien. Ahora vamos a repasar: cuando yo te indique beberás la droga. Una vez entres en trance, Kingsley empezará el conjuro sobre el espejo para localizar al compañero. Tu espíritu se disociará del cuerpo. No sé lo que tardarás, pero si todo va bien, el hechizo de Kingsley te guiará junto a Sirius. Él no podrá verte, pero tú a él sí. Eso espero. Lo que tienes que hacer es avanzar hacia Koth, donde está el amuleto; recuerda que allí las distancias no son como aquí, no importa dónde estés, sólo piensa en el lugar al que quieras ir y éste aparecerá en la distancia. Más adelante lo llevaremos a la Torre. No avances muy rápido o Sirius perderá el rastro. ¿Has entendido?

-Sí. ¿Qué haré para volver?

-El alma volverá al cuerpo en cuanto el efecto de la droga acabe, pero si no, Kingsley y yo estaremos aquí para ayudarte a regresar.

-Bien.

-¿Alguna cosa más?

-Creo que no.

-Entonces, adelante.

Remus tomó la copa que Moody le ofrecía y la acercó a sus labios. Dudó unos segundos, pero finalmente bebió. El líquido le quemó la garganta. Recordó la primera vez que probó el whisky de fuego ante la mirada atenta y divertida de Sirius y James. No era nada comparado con aquella nueva sensación de ahogo, como si su estómago estuviera ardiendo. Boqueó seguido un par de veces para tomar aire.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Desechó la mano que Ojoloco le ofrecía y se tumbó en la cama, apenas consciente de que alguien le retiraba la copa para evitar que cayera al suelo.

Su vista empezó a nublarse y se asustó cuando todos los músculos de su cuerpo se relajaron hasta casi dejar de sentirlos. Quiso gritar, llamar a Ojoloco, que estaba a su lado, diciéndole algo que no podía escuchar, pero fue imposible. Trató de relajarse y cerrar los ojos para concentrarse, pero justo en ese momento una fuerza extraña lo impulsó hacia arriba y sintió su cuerpo elevarse. Aunque en realidad, como comprobó más tarde, no era su cuerpo el que se había levantado.

Era una sensación curiosa: por un lado sabía que estaba tumbado en la cama, despierto, pero incapaz de moverse; por otro lado, se sentía tan ligero como la brisa. Su nuevo cuerpo, hecho de humo y niebla, se alzaba con tanta facilidad como si el punto de gravedad estuviera en el cielo y no en la tierra. De hecho, le resultaba difícil bajar. Sólo podía subir, subir como el aire. Se asustó. ¿Y si no podía regresar¿Y si se perdía y era incapaz de volver a su cuerpo? Se vio a sí mismo observándose desde la cama, se vio a sí mismo elevándose y alejándose. Y decidió ser valiente. _Lo hago por él_, pensó. Y se dejó llevar por aquella extraña fuerza que lo alejaba de la habitación.

Cuando dejó de resistirse empezó a girar con rapidez. Sintió una fuerte sacudida en el estómago. Los colores se empezaron a formar ante sus ojos con una calidez que lastimaba las pupilas. Remus era consciente de que su cuerpo físico se encontraba a salvo en su cama, pero aún así las sensaciones eran dolorosamente reales.

De pronto, el extraño remolino se detuvo y ante él estaban los constructores de las enormes pirámides, sudando y transportando los pesados bloques de piedra, cubiertos de la arena dorada y fina del desierto. Aunque no podía ver con claridad: era como si hubiera un extraño velo ante sus ojos que le hacía ver los objetos de forma distorsionada e irreal, como si hubiera delante de ellos un cristal defectuoso que alargaba las figuras, como si viera todo detrás de las aguas agitadas de un turbio estanque. Y de pronto los esclavos egipcios ya no estaban allí, y en su lugar apareció un enorme ejército, liderado por un hombre joven y apuesto vestido con una armadura romana. A su lado, el emblema del águila de las legiones de la ciudad eterna. Y apareció luego un hombre sentado en una barca, navegando por las aguas tranquilas de un lago lleno de niebla. Y vio a Raistlin, el poderoso mago que habían intentado invocar hacía unos días: con aquellos extraños ojos de pupilas en forma de relojes de arena y el pelo completamente blanco. Caminaba apoyado en un bastón, de cuya punta salía una poderosa luz, en mitad de un desierto inabarcable.

Recorrió varios lugares hasta que consiguió sobreponerse a la extasiada vista que se perfilaba ante él. De pronto sintió comos si alguien le tirara del brazo, guiándole a un sitio concreto y supo que Kingsley debía de haber terminado su hechizo.

Ante él se alzaba una llanura inmensa coloreada en tonos rojos y dorados. Aquél debía de ser el Abismo de Sarkomand. Después de un momento sus pies se posaron sobre la cálida arena. Sabía que allí las distancias no se medían por metros, pero caminar le pareció la opción más plausible. Así, al menos tendría la sensación de estar avanzando hacia algún lugar.

El desierto era una planicie herida por picos de rocas puntiagudas que sobresalían del suelo como puntas de lanza roídas. Filos cortantes que se alzaban gritando aullidos de viento y sombras de sed. A pesar de no ver a nadie, Remus tenía la sensación de ser vigilado por cientos de ojos. Y era una sensación inquietante.

Remus sentía su corazón estremecido por el espectáculo. Y apenas había visto nada, se dijo. ¿Cómo estaría Sirius, después de vagar durante más de un año por parajes semejantes?

-¡¡Sirius!! –intentó llamarlo, pero su voz sonó hueca. Apagada. Sabía que era imposible que lo escuchara, Moody ya se lo había advertido. Pero quería intentarlo-. ¡¡Sirius!!

Nada. ¿Dónde estaba? Según le explicó Ojoloco el hechizo de Kingsley le guiaría directamente a él. Pero no podía verlo. Lo único que veía era soledad y piedras afiladas. ¿Y si había fallado¿Y si el hechizo no había funcionado? Dio un par de pasos sin saber muy bien adónde ir.

Y entonces lo escuchó. Su voz: grave y un poco ronca. ¡Era él!

-¡¡SIRIUS!!

* * *

**-Ya te lo he dicho. ¡Yo no pretendía cruzar ese maldito Velo! –Sirius parecía enfadado-. Si estoy aquí no es por mi culpa. Tengo que volver porque aquí no me ata nada. Porque allí hay gente esperándome.**

**-No importan tus razones. Todo tu afán no servirá de nada. ¿Cuántas veces te lo he dicho? No puedes salir de aquí. Nadie escapa de aquí. Yo no pude y tú no podrás.**

**-Si hay una entrada tiene que haber una salida. ¡Es así de sencillo! Además, yo no…**

**Sirius se detuvo en el acto. El corazón parecía haber dejado de latir. ¿Qué era aquello? Aquel olor… ¿_Moony_?**

**-¿Decías?**

**El animago sacudió la cabeza, sobrecogido y asustado. No quería creer lo que había sentido¡era imposible! No quería volverse loco. No tan pronto. Remus no podía estar allí, su mente le había jugado una mala pasada, eso era todo.**

**-No voy a rendirme –continuó en voz algo más baja, pendiente de lo que había a su alrededor, olfateando, mirando por si lo veía... ¿Pero qué estaba pensando¡Él no estaba allí¿Por qué se empeñaba en seguir haciéndose daño?-. Voy a encontrar la manera de volver.**

**-¿Alguna vez te han dicho que eres un poco testarudo?**

**-Sí, muchas veces –hizo una mueca-. Demasiadas. De hecho, siempre me salía con la mía porque se cansaban de llevarme la contraria… ¿Qué es eso?**

**No podía seguir ignorándolo. Había vuelto a percibirlo. ¡Era él! Tenía que ser él, nadie en el mundo desprendía aquel aroma, aquella dulce fragancia era sólo suya. De su lobo… Si no fuera totalmente imposible, juraría que estaba allí mismo, a su lado, murmurando algo a su oído. Era su olor, no había duda¿pero cómo…?**

**-¿Qué es el qué?**

**Sirius parpadeó, conteniendo las lágrimas de emoción, y trató de tranquilizar un poco su agitado corazón, que parecía a punto de salir de su pecho.**

**-N-nada.**

**El Guía se volvió hacia él y a pesar de que su rostro estaba como siempre oculto, Sirius pudo imaginar su expresión de curiosidad y sorpresa.**

**Pero el animago sabía que no debía darle ninguna pista. Si realmente había una posibilidad de que Remus, de algún modo, estuviera allí, no iba a delatarlo a su extraño acompañante, así que decidió hacer como si no hubiera notado nada, aunque aquel exquisito olor lo estuviera volviendo loco. ¿Sería él de verdad o alguien estaba jugando con él? No sabía qué pensar.**

**Pero el extraño olor continuaba, aunque de una forma más débil, como si se estuviera alejando. Sirius empezó a asustarse. No, no quería que se fuera. Pero el rastro se alejaba del rumbo que ellos seguían hacia la derecha. ¿Y ahora qué¿Debía arriesgarse y seguir aquella señal?**

**Se detuvo, y delante de él el Guía hizo lo propio.**

**-¿Ocurre algo?**

**Sirius dudó unos segundos, pero finalmente señaló hacia el lugar por el que se alejaba el rastro.**

**-Voy a seguir por ahí.**

**En menos de un segundo, el Guía estaba frente a él.**

**-¿Por qué?**

**Sirius se encogió de hombros tratando de parecer casual.**

**-No lo sé. Simplemente quiero seguir ese camino.**

**-Por ahí no hay nada.**

**La voz sonó extrañamente fría y metálica y Sirius sintió una chispa de esperanza.**

**-En ese caso, si no encuentro nada, me volveré y continuaré por donde tú digas. Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para recorrer estos lugares. Pero ahora quiero tomar ese camino.**

**El Guía se encogió de hombros y Sirius lamentó no ver sus ojos para saber qué era lo que en verdad pensaba.**

**-Haz lo que quieras. Acabarás dándote la vuelta.**

**Sirius empezó a caminar. El olor era cada vez más suave, cada vez estaba más lejos. _Remus_ –pensó-, _por favor, no te vayas, no me dejes. ¡Espérame!_**

* * *

-Ya vuelve en sí. ¡Remus, despierta!

-No parece encontrarse muy bien. Traeré un poco de agua.

-Remus¡Lupin! Vamos, abre los ojos.

El licántropo parpadeó. Podía oír las voces, pero parecía que estuvieran a varios kilómetros de distancia. ¿Cómo es que estaba allí? Hacía apenas un segundo se encontraba en aquel desierto paraje, guiando a Sirius hacia el amuleto. ¿Cómo es que había regresado tan pronto?

-Ya despierta.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

Remus miró a sus amigos.

-¿Qué ha pasado¿Por qué he vuelto tan rápido?

-¿Rápido? –intercambiaron una mirada de sorpresa-. ¡Llevas más de dos horas en trance! Empezábamos a preocuparnos.

-¿Dos horas?

Ojoloco lo ayudó a incorporarse.

-¿Qué ha pasado¿Lo… has visto?

Remus asintió con la cabeza, demasiado alterado para hablar. Agarró el brazo que Kingsley le ofrecía y trató de incorporarse, pero no se levantó de la cama. Estaba muy débil.

-Entonces¿ha funcionado?

-¿Y que…¿Qué ha pasado¿Se dio cuenta de que estabas allí¿Qué hizo?

-Vamos, déjalo que se recupere. ¿No ves lo pálido que está?

Pero Ojoloco no hizo caso, se sentó a su lado y siguió preguntando.

-Vamos, Lupin. ¿Te siguió¿Qué pasó¿Qué viste?

-Fue… una sensación inquietante –parecía confundido y desorientado-. El alma se separó del cuerpo, fue como si me zambullera en un estanque de agua helada. Empecé a viajar por algunos lugares extraños y después de dar algunas vueltas por fin llegué al mundo de los Primigenios.

-¿Cómo es?

-Pues… no sé, es difícil de describir: es un lugar muy grande y triste. Sentí mi alma estremecerse por el miedo y la desesperación. Al principio no lo vi y pensé que algo había salido mal, pero entonces oí su voz.

Remus temblaba mientras hablaba, se notaba que estaba muy excitado y nervioso.

-Lo viste –murmuró Kingsley sorprendido.

-Sí. Pero fue muy extraño. No pude verle bien. No como ahora os veo a vosotros. Era como si algo me impidiera ver las cosas con claridad cuando tomo la droga. Todo se ve borroso y difuminado, como si mirara a través de un cristal empañado. Pero él estaba allí. Estaba allí… -y la sonrisa se mezcló con algunas lágrimas que no pudo seguir conteniendo.

-¿Y él¿Te vio? –fue Kingsley quien hizo la pregunta, se notaba que aquello empezaba a interesarle.

-No. No pudo verme, pero creo que sí me percibió. Iba con alguien… Creo que se trata del Guía.

El licántropo y Moody intercambiaron una mirada de comprensión.

-Eso no es bueno –dijo el ex auror rascándose la cabeza-. Nada bueno.

-Sin embargo no parece que el Guía tenga mucho poder sobre él. Cuando Sirius notó mi presencia lo obligó a cambiar de rumbo y a seguir el camino que yo le señalaba. Creo que esto puede funcionar, Moody. Era como tú dijiste: cuando localicé a Sirius pronuncié el nombre de Koth y en menos de un segundo el perfil de la ciudad apareció ante mis ojos: pude ver sus columnas brillando bajo la pálida luz. A pesar de lo lejos que estaba pude verlo perfectamente, como si la ciudad se hubiera desplazado rápidamente ante mí. Pero en realidad la distancia no había cambiado. Empecé a caminar hacia allí y él me siguió. Pero no avanzamos mucho. Apenas unos pasos antes de que me trajeseis de vuelta.

-Entonces es cierto. Basta pensar en un lugar para llegar hasta él.

-Sí.

-Funciona –murmuró Kingsley alucinado-. Teníais razón. ¡Funciona!

Ojoloco asintió pero al momento se giró hacia Remus.

-¿Y cómo te encuentras tú?

-Cansado –trató de sonreír, pero no le salió muy bien.

-¿En serio¿No notas nada raro¿Ningún efecto secundario?

Remus sacudió la cabeza.

-Nada. Pero todo esto me ha dejado un poco agotado. Me siento como si acabara de pasar la luna llena.

-¿Quieres que te prepare algo caliente¿Una taza de té?

-No, gracias. Creo que me acostaré un rato. Necesito recuperar fuerzas.

Moody alzó las cejas extrañado. ¡Pero si últimamente resultaba imposible convencerle de que tenía que reposar!

-¿Seguro que te encuentras bien?

-Por favor, Moody…

-Como quieras. Si necesitas algo…

-Silbaré –Moody respondió a su sonrisa con una mueca-. ¿Os importa cerrar la puerta?

-Claro que no.

-Descansa.

-Gracias, lo intentaré.

Kingsley fue el último en salir. Cuando cerró tras él aún se quedó un rato con la mano en el manillar mientras Ojoloco bajaba las escaleras mascullando algo entre dientes. Los sollozos de Lupin no tardaron en oírse y Kingsley se conmovió al imaginar sus lágrimas. Desde que conocía al licántropo, nunca lo había visto llorar. De hecho lo primero que siempre recordaba de él era su sonrisa, amable y comprensiva. Lupin siempre había sido una persona triste, pero aquello no impedía que su personalidad emanara una tranquilidad y una ternura contagiosas. Por eso aquellas lágrimas eran tan dolorosas para el auror. Ahora lo sabía: Lupin estaba realmente afectado por todo aquello, la pérdida de Sirius lo había destrozado. Pues bien, él no iba a abandonarle. Había tomado su decisión: permanecería a su lado hasta el final.

* * *

**Había desaparecido. El olor había desaparecido. Había llegado hasta allí, pero en aquel lugar el rastro se perdía, como si el origen del exquisito aroma hubiera muerto de pronto. Y él no quería moverse. No quería irse de allí por si volvía.**

**Cuando se transformó en animago, siendo un chiquillo, su sentido del olfato se desarrolló de manera sorprendente. Sus amigos creían que se burlaba de ellos cuando les decía que podía reconocer su aroma, pero era cierto. Remus lo sabía, porque también él tenía aquella parte animal. Sirius era capaz de localizarlo cuando estaba a escasos metros. Siempre. Su olor era tan característico: a bosque húmedo, a tierra mojada y a lluvia. Por las noches se deleitaba aspirando aquel dulce aroma, proveniente de la cama de al lado.**

**El mismo que había percibido hacía apenas unas horas.**

**¿Dónde estaba ahora¿Por qué se había marchado? Sirius olfateaba nervioso a su alrededor, buscando una señal. Pero ya no había nada.**

**-¿Hasta cuándo vamos a quedarnos aquí?**

**Sirius no contestó. No se movería hasta que llegara una nueva pista. Esperaría lo que hiciera falta. Después de todo, no tenía otra cosa que hacer.**

**-¿Cuánto vamos a esperar?**

**-Lo que haga falta.**

**Y sin más, se sentó en el suelo. Cerró los ojos y se dejó atrapar por los recuerdos.**

**Durante los últimos años en Hogwarts, pasaba las noches contemplando cómo su amigo fingía dormir en la cama de al lado. Él sabía lo que realmente hacía porque imitaba sus actos uno por uno: la espalda arqueada, los movimientos disimulados, los jadeos contenidos. Sirius siempre tenía su imagen en la mente cuando llegaba al clímax. Quizás no al principio: en un primer momento las chicas lo habían revolucionado como a los demás. Incluso llegó a salir con un par de ellas y sus primeros besos los compartió con adolescentes enamoradizas que le juraban amor eterno, rendidas entre sus brazos para luego decidir que querían más a otro.**

**Pero luego todo cambió. No supo muy bien cómo ni cuándo, sólo supo que de pronto sus sueños eran con él, que se había enamorado de aquellos ojos dorados y que no podía dejar de imaginar sus caricias, sus besos…**

**Intentó disimularlo, por supuesto. Intentó que nadie se diera cuenta, aunque al final había acabado por confesarlo a James. Él le aconsejó que se lo dijera, pero no quiso hacerle caso. _Se reirá de mí_, pensaba. O_ me odiará, o se sentirá tan avergonzado que no querrá acercarse y todo habrá acabado. Al menos así puedo disfrutar de su presencia, de su cercanía. Al menos así estaré a su lado._**

**Y se conformaba con ello. Por eso, cuando escuchaba sus jadeos contenidos en la oscuridad, cuando percibía los estremecimientos previos a aquellos orgasmos robados a la soledad de la noche, él se unía al silencioso ritual, imaginando que estaban juntos, que hacían el amor uno encima del otro, y no en camas separadas.**

**Moony nunca se dio cuenta, pero durante aquellos años, cada vez que tenía un orgasmo, había alguien, en la cama de al lado, coreando sus movimientos, gritando en silencio su nombre con la boca cerrada y los dientes apretados.**

**Luego, Sirius se arrepentía, y juraba que nunca volvería a hacerlo, porque le parecía que aquello era entrometerse en la vida privada del licántropo. Pero al final siempre cedía: era superior a él, y acababa masturbándose con furia, enfadado por no tener el valor suficiente para confesarle lo mucho que lo amaba.**

**Solía pensar que se le pasaría, que cuando acabara Hogwarts y dejaran de compartir habitación todo terminaría y volvería a sentirse libre. Libre de aquellos ojos de miel, libre de aquel cuerpo cuajado de cicatrices y de aquellos labios que podían cambiar su mundo con una sonrisa.**

**Pero se equivocó.**

**El final de los estudios no supuso el final de la amistad entre los Merodeadores y sin saber muy bien cómo Remus y él acabaron compartiendo piso. Bueno, sí que supo cómo: él llevaba ya tiempo viviendo solo y cuando la madre de Remus murió no tuvo dónde ir. Fue entonces cuando Sirius casi lo obligó a quedarse con él.**

**Y así volvieron a la antigua situación.**

**_Mañana se lo diré_, pensaba cada noche. Pero al día siguiente se conformaba con estar a su lado. Porque tenía miedo de que él dijera que no. Temía que él se asustara, que se marchara y lo dejara solo. Y de todas formas así era casi perfecto.**

**_Somos como un matrimonio. Lo único que falta es el sexo._**

**Y así era en verdad: Remus siempre lo esperaba para comer juntos, hacían la compra los sábados y los fines de semana que no salían se quedaban hasta tarde viendo alguna película de misterio o de terror en la tele. Sirius recostaba sus piernas en las del licántropo y él, después de protestar un momento, acababa haciéndole cosquillas en la planta de los pies. Y terminaban enredados sobre el sofá, con las piernas entrelazadas, acariciándose distraídamente y hablando en susurros. ¿Para qué arriesgarse? Así era feliz. Lo tenía todo, excepto su cuerpo. (Y después de todo tenía muy buena imaginación).**

**No, no se lo diría, porque prefería ser un cobarde a perder lo que tenía. Fue así toda su juventud.**

**Y cuando por fin trece años después se atrevía a confesar la verdad y descubría que su amigo sentía lo mismo por él, todo acababa. ¡Y lo necesitaba! Lo necesitaba con toda su alma, deseaba estar con él, hacerle el amor hasta oírle suplicar que parara. Necesitaba demostrarle que siempre había estado enamorado de él. Que siempre lo había amado, porque aquella última noche no tuvo tiempo para demostrarlo. ¿Era por eso que había creído oler su aroma¿Por eso imaginaba que estaba allí, a su lado, susurrando palabras de aliento a su oído¿Se estaría volviendo loco?**

**Si era así había decidido que no le importaba: lo amaba. Y haría lo que fuera por volver a tenerlo a su lado. Si la locura era su última opción… le daría la bienvenida.**

**Esperaría. Esperaría a que volviera, porque sabía que lo haría. Y luego… ¿qué más daba? Luego la locura se apoderaría de él y así, al fin, podría ser feliz.**

**_Continuará…_**

* * *

**¡Por fin se han encontrado. Pobre Remus, después de tanto, consigue viajar junto a Sirius, pero lo que ha visto lo ha dejado impresionado. Es normal que se derrumbe cuando se queda solo. ¡Debe ser horrible ver a Sirius y no poder comunicarse con él! Pero parece que el animago se ha dado cuenta de su presencia. Debió sentirse realmente sorprendido cuando lo olió. Qué lástima, si hasta piensa que se ha vuelto loco… Pero bueno, parece que el plan funciona. ¿Vosotros que pensáis¿Saldrá todo bien? Personalmente adoro la escena en la que Sirius recuerda su juventud junto a Remus, me gusta cuando describe esas noches de sábado en el sofá. ¡Qué lindos!**

**Espero veros a todos en el próximo capítulo. ¡No me falléis!**

**DAIA BLACK.  
M.O.S.**


	11. El Bosque de los Gugs

**N/A¡Hola a todos! Gracias, gracias por vuestros comentarios. (Y mil perdones por la tardanza...) Aquí está el siguiente capítulo **

**DETRÁS DEL VELO**

**11. El Bosque de los Gugs**.

_…Y más allá del terrible reino de los Gugs, esos gigantes peludos y prodigiosos que levantan círculos de piedra en el bosque y hacen extraños sacrificios a Aquel al que adoran horriblemente, del que son sirvientes y cómplices […, más allá de todo esto se alza la Torre de Koth._

_Abdul Alhazred

* * *

_

Remus tomó el Loto Negro por segunda vez a la noche siguiente. No se sentía con fuerzas para esperar más. Fue más fácil encontrar a Sirius y enseguida él se había dado cuenta de su presencia, pero del mismo modo, le había resultado más difícil separarse de él. Era terrible verlo tan cerca y no poder decirle que estaba allí, que lo iban a ayudar, que hacían lo posible porque escapara de aquel infierno.

En aquella ocasión, Remus vio los perros. Los vio de lejos y aquella manera feroz de atacar y perseguir lo dejaron profundamente impresionado. Cuando se acercaron, creyó que no podría soportarlo, pero se dio cuenta de que no habían advertido su presencia. O al menos, había otro manjar más delicioso a su alcance, porque a él apenas le prestaron atención. A su lado, Sirius empezó a caminar describiendo extrañas curvas y al final los animales se retiraron confusos y desorientados. Pero sabía que volverían.

Cuando despertó, Ojoloco ya tenía preparada una poción calmante que bebió con avidez para luego caer rendido sobre la almohada.

-Hay que preparar más poción –esta vez estaba más nervioso y agitado y parecía impaciente por regresar-. Tengo que volver…

-¡Ni hablar! No volverás a tomar esa droga hasta que tu cuerpo se haya recuperado.

-¡Pero si estoy bien! Él está esperándome y no puedo dejarlo solo.

-Me da igual lo que digas, ahora vas a descansar.

-¡Estoy harto de descansar! –gritó Remus enfadado, apartando a Ojoloco para ponerse en pie-. ¡Te he dicho que estoy bien¡¡Deja de tratarme como un crío!!

Y ante la mirada atónita de los demás se marchó a la cocina. Podían oír su voz, preguntando dónde estaban los pétalos del Loto Negro.

-No debe tomar otra dosis tan pronto –susurró Kingsley.

-Lo sé. No te preocupes, he escondido la droga, le diré que se ha acabado y que tengo que conseguir más.

-¿Lo engañarás?

-Eso espero.

-Bien. ¿Para cuándo la próxima sesión?

-Mañana. No creo que él pueda esperar más y no podemos arriesgarnos a que Black equivoque el camino y desande sus pasos.

-Me parece bien.

-¡Alastor! –Remus entraba de nuevo en la habitación- ¿Dónde está¡¡Dámela ahora mismo!! No podemos hacerle esperar.

-Tranquilo, Remus, ahora no podemos hacer nada. Se ha acabado.

-¡No es verdad¡Quedaban pétalos en la bolsa!

-Pero no hay suficientes para una dosis. Tengo que conseguir más.

El licántropo parecía herido, nervioso. Movió los labios como si fuera a decir algo, pero acabó soltando un aullido de rabia que estremeció la casa mientras se agarraba la cabeza y caía de rodillas al suelo.

-Vamos, no es para tanto –Kingsley se inclinó a su lado y lo ayudó a levantarse-. Mañana tendremos más y podrás volver a ponerte en contacto con él. No es tan grave.

Remus se abrazó a él con fuerza, enterrando la cabeza en su pecho.

-¡No puedo dejarlo ahí! –sollozaba-. ¡Tú no lo has visto, no lo has visto!

-No, no lo he visto –después de la sorpresa inicial, Kingsley le acariciaba la cabeza con cariño-. Pero vamos, no llores así, lo vamos a traer de vuelta, ya verás. Pero tú necesitas estar relajado para la próxima sesión. ¿Por qué no te acuestas y tratas de dormir un poco mientras Ojoloco busca más Loto Negro?

Remus asintió y apartándose de él se secó las lágrimas con la manga de la camisa.

-Lo siento.

Kingsley sacudió la cabeza.

-No importa. Vamos, yo iré contigo.

Dirigió una mirada cómplice al ex auror y acompañó a Remus a su dormitorio. El licántropo se había quedado sin fuerzas para discutir. Aunque no quería admitirlo, el viaje astral lo dejaba extrañamente fatigado y apenas lograba mantenerse en pie. Por eso había acabado cediendo. Necesitaba descansar. Mientras su amigo cerraba las cortinas él se coló en la cama sin entretenerse en quitarse la ropa.

-Oye, Kingsley.

-¿Sí?

-¿Qué piensas de todo esto¿Crees que hay alguna posibilidad?

Hacía unos días la respuesta del auror habría sido muy diferente, pero habían pasado muchas cosas desde entonces. Su perspectiva era ahora mucho más amplia.

-Estoy convencido.

Remus sonrió y casi al instante sus ojos se cerraron.

-Gracias –murmuró.

Y se quedó dormido.

Tomó la droga durante tres noches más y siempre encontraba a Sirius en el lugar en el que lo dejaba la noche anterior, esperando a que regresara para seguir caminando a su lado. Koth ya no quedaba lejos, pero llevó más tiempo del que creían conducirlo hasta allí. Y lo peor era que, conforme avanzaban, el terreno se iba haciendo más peligroso. No para él, que después de todo no era una forma corpórea. Pero Sirius era vulnerable a los seres de aquel mundo y la última vez había tenido que dejarlo a la entrada del Valle de Pnath. Remus había leído sobre él y sabía los horrores que encerraban aquellos árboles. Pero trató de tranquilizarse pensando que, después de todo, ellos habían sobrevivido al Bosque Prohibido de Hogwarts e incluso lo habían convertido en su hogar las noches de plenilunio. A pesar de todo, Remus sentía que no estaban perdiendo el tiempo. Aquellos viajes le permitían estar con Sirius, acompañarlo durante parte del camino. Y aunque él no podía verlo, el licántropo percibía sus sonrisas emocionadas cada vez que estaba cerca. Sabía que el animago podía sentirlo cerca y aquello calmaba su corazón. A menudo, Remus alargaba la mano para acariciar su rostro, sus labios… y aunque Sirius no pudiera verlo, para él era un alivio sentirlo tan cerca.

Después de esos tres días casi habían llegado. Koth estaba ahora muy cerca, detrás de aquel bosque. Si lo atravesaban no tardarían en llegar al amuleto y entonces Sirius tendría la protección necesaria para atravesar el portal de regreso. Estaban a punto de alcanzar su primer objetivo y Remus se sentía ahora muy contrariado por no poder hacer nada. Ojoloco insistía en que tenían que esperar a la noche para tomar el Loto Negro. ¿Y qué podía hacer él durante el día? Esperar. ¡Esperar¡Como si fuera tan fácil! En una ocasión había intentado incluso conseguir el Loto Negro por su cuenta en el callejón Knockturn, pero sus pesquisas no dieron resultado. Debieron creer que no era de fiar y nadie movió un dedo por ayudarlo en su búsqueda. Así que dependía de Ojoloco para tomar la droga. Él no podía hacer nada…

* * *

-¡Lupin!

-Hola, Elfman.

En aquellas circunstancias, Elfman era el único que lo ayudaba a serenarse un poco. Por supuesto estaba Harry, pero el licántropo había decidido no contarle nada de momento. Durante un tiempo estuvo debatiendo sobre si debía decirle lo que habían descubierto, que había una posibilidad de traer a Sirius de regreso. Pero, después de mucho pensarlo, creyó que era mejor mantenerlo al margen. No quería darle falsas esperanzas. Además, por las pocas noticias que recibía de él, sabía que ahora estaba muy ocupado con sus propios asuntos. Bastante peso cargaba ya sobre sus jóvenes hombros como para además tener que soportar las preocupaciones de un estresado licántropo. Voldemort era suficiente.

Así pues, Daniel era el único con quien podía hablar del tema: sabía lo que estaban haciendo, aunque no conociera los detalles, y parecía incapaz de reprochar nada al licántropo. Lo que Remus necesitaba ahora era alguien con quien hablar, alguien que le comprendiera y le calmara con palabras serenas y bromas ligeras. Alguien que le escuchara. Necesitaba parte de aquella calidez protectora que el animago le había ofrecido siempre. ¡Y Daniel era tan parecido a Sirius!

El joven lo miró con preocupación.

-¿Qué te ocurre? –preguntó el joven al reparar en su descuidado aspecto-. Pareces enfermo.

-No es nada.

-¡Pero si pareces un zombi!

No era muy discreto el chico. Remus hizo una mueca.

-Sí, supongo que sí. Pero te aseguro que estoy bien. Es sólo que últimamente estoy muy ocupado y apenas tengo tiempo para descansar.

-Y aún así has venido a verme -Remus sonrió y Daniel sintió un nudo en el estómago-. No hacía falta… -murmuró.

Y al instante, su mano estaba sobre la del licántropo, apretándola con cariño. Remus suspiró, parecía muy cansado.

-Sí, ya sé que estás mejor, pero quería pasarme a verte un rato. Además, no hay nada en casa que pueda hacer –dijo esta frase en voz baja y resentida, como si hablara consigo mismo, y Daniel decidió ignorarla.

-En realidad no tengo nada, pero los sanadores insisten en que me quede unos días. Ya sabes lo convincentes que son.

-Sí –murmuró-. Recuerdo que en una ocasión tuvieron que atar a Paddie para impedirle que se fuera. Estaba cubierto de heridas y estaba dispuesto a abandonar el hospital porque no soportaba las paredes blancas y las ventanas hechizadas. Acabaron saliéndose con la suya.

-¿Quién es Paddie?

-Oh –se sonrojó-, es Sirius. Lo llamaba así a veces.

Daniel retiró su mano. Sirius, siempre él. Era imposible apartar aquel nombre de los labios del licántropo.

-Y hablando de él… ¿qué tal va todo¿Habéis averiguado algo?

Remus dudó un momento. No sabía si debía hablar con Daniel del tema. No es que no confiara en él, pero realmente temía que cometiera alguna locura. El joven parecía dispuesto a todo. Quizás no fuera buena idea, pero Remus decidió ser sincero de nuevo. Después de todo, era muy reconfortante poder hablar y desahogarse.

-Hemos contactado con él.

-¡Pero eso es genial! –exclamó con alegría.

-Sí. Pero él no ha podido vernos aún.

-¿Cómo lo habéis hecho¿Habéis cruzado el Velo?

-¡Claro que no!, eso sería casi un suicidio –Remus se sonrojó nada más pronunciar aquellas palabras.

-¿Entonces¿Cómo lo hacéis?

-Utilizamos una droga que nos permite separar el alma del cuerpo físico y así viajamos al sitio en el que se encuentra.

Daniel lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¡Es alucinante!

-Y peligroso. Muy peligroso.

-Entonces lo has visto.

-Sí.

-¿Y cómo…?

-Lo siento, Daniel, ahora no puedo darte más detalles. Ojoloco me mataría si se enterara de que te he contado esto.

-Sí, lo creo muy capaz -Remus soltó una breve carcajada y Daniel pareció animarse al ver reír al licántropo- ¿Te apetece salir al patio? Hoy hace buen tiempo.

-Por supuesto, pero…

-Lo sé, tienes que volver pronto. Tranquilo –añadió mientras se ponía en pie-, no te entretendré mucho. ¿Nos vamos?

* * *

**El olor llegó de improviso, como las veces anteriores, pero era inconfundible y Sirius dio un salto al percibirlo.**

**-¿Ya nos vamos?**

**-Sí.**

**Y sin una palabra más empezó a caminar. El Guía se dispuso a seguirle en silencio. Se había cansado de intentar disuadirle durante todo el día: debían dar la vuelta, porque aquel lugar estaba plagado de seres temibles y no era sensato adentrarse en su territorio. Sirius le había contestado que iría a donde le diera la gana, pero en realidad se asustó un poco cuando la señal empezó a llevarle hacia el bosque. Sabía lo que encontraría allí porque su acompañante se había explayado contándole sórdidas historias sobre sus terribles habitantes.**

**De pronto, el Guía se detuvo y Sirius se giró hacia él un poco preocupado.**

**-¿Qué?**

**-¿Aún estás dispuesto a entrar?**

**Sirius se volvió hacia el bosque. El rastro se perdía entre los árboles, allí donde la luz casi desaparecía. El lugar le recordó al Bosque Prohibido de Hogwarts y eso lo animó un poco.**

**-Sí –contestó con decisión.**

**-Entonces no me queda más que desearte buena suerte.**

**Ahora sí que se preocupó. Sirius se volvió hacia él con una expresión de miedo en sus ojos grises.**

**-¿No vas… a venir?**

**La simple idea de adentrarse allí solo le daba escalofríos. El Guía pareció sonreír bajo su capucha.**

**-No.**

**Sirius tragó saliva y se rascó distraídamente la nuca. Pero casi al instante decidió no mostrar la más mínima debilidad y se irguió con orgullo.**

**-Entonces, aquí se separan nuestros caminos.**

**-Sí. Eso parece.**

**Y sin decir nada más empezó a caminar hacia los grises árboles, dejando atrás la figura erguida e imponente del Guía.**

**El silencio allí era insoportable. No es que el Guía hablara mucho, pero al menos podía sentir su presencia y aquello resultaba confortante. Ahora estaba completamente solo y eso lo aterraba. Había escuchado la historia de aquellos bosques con fingida indiferencia. El Guía le había explicado que allí habitaban los Gugs, unos gigantes peludos y horribles que se dedicaban a levantar círculos de piedra en los claros del bosque y hacían insólitos sacrificios a su dios. Cuerpos agonizantes y gargantas borboteantes de sangre, órganos extirpados cuando las víctimas aún gritaban pidiendo auxilio. Sirius no quiso escuchar más, pero aquellas imágenes se habían quedado impresas en su cerebro.**

**-Remus, de verdad espero que seas tú y no se trate de una trampa –murmuraba sin dejar de vigilar a su alrededor-. Supongo que tendrás una razón para traerme hasta aquí…**

**Conforme avanzaba había más árboles, cada vez más altos y cada vez más negros. Se oyó un ruido sordo y un chirrido escalofriante, como el de un tenedor rallando una pizarra. Sirius se tapó los oídos y empezó a temblar. A ese ruido le siguió un grito, un aullido aterrador y siniestro, y por un momento el animago perdió toda la valentía y cayó al suelo de rodillas, tiritando como una hoja y sin atreverse a mover un músculo. La oscuridad se hizo insoportable y el terror hizo mella en su corazón. Lo devorarían. Aquellos monstruos lo encontrarían y le arrancarían el corazón a mordiscos. Iba a morir allí por un sueño. Sólo porque quería alcanzar el olor de aquel que durante tanto tiempo había sido su único anhelo. Pero estaba solo, e iba a morir allí, sin que nadie lo supiera, sin que a nadie le importara… Solo…**

**-Remus -sollozaba-…, Harry…**

**Y entonces pasó algo muy curioso: el olor a lluvia se intensificó y lo sintió tan cerca que abrió los ojos con asombro al percibirlo. Pero no vio nada. Sin embargo sintió una extraña calidez en su rostro, como si hubiera alguien muy cerca, susurrándole palabras de ánimo y por un instante imaginó unos labios invisibles acariciando los suyos. Y fue tan intenso que respondió en silencio a aquel beso invisible.**

**Sirius respiraba de forma entrecortada, conmovido por la reciente sensación. Se puso en pie y secó sus lágrimas.**

**-De acuerdo. Vamos, no te detengas, te seguiré.**

**Remus (a aquellas alturas estaba convencido de que era él y no otro el que lo estaba guiando) parecía saber cómo esquivar el peligro, porque al principio Sirius no se topó con nada sospechoso. Ya pensaba que no se encontraría con ningún gigante cuando, de pronto, apareció en mitad de un claro. Frente a él, vio seis piedras erguidas formando un círculo, en una forma bastante similar a Stonehenge. Tuvo miedo de acercarse, pero desde allí divisó una piedra colocada a modo de mesa en el centro y un montón de roídos huesos a sus pies.**

**La curiosidad hizo que se entretuviera allí más tiempo del debido. De pronto notó que no estaba solo y al girarse lo vio.**

**Se quedó paralizado, mientras el gigante se acercaba, haciendo curiosos sonidos con la boca y machacando con sus enormes pies todo lo que encontraba a su paso. Cuando reaccionó pensó que sería demasiado tarde, pero consiguió esconderse a tiempo detrás de un inmenso árbol. El ruido, sin embargo, alertó al Gug, que se giró hacia su dirección con un gruñido de sorpresa.**

**_Por favor,_ suplicaba el mago aterrado, _por favor que no me vea. Remus¡quien sea!, que alguien me ayude._**

**El gigante avanzaba con paso lento y ruidoso. Un rugido salió de su boca y cientos de chillidos le respondieron. Ya estaba a unos metros cuando una fuerte luz surgió entre los árboles en dirección contraria y el Gug salió corriendo hacia ella, seguro de haber encontrado a su presa. Sirius no se detuvo a mirar atrás y con el corazón latiendo a mil en su pecho, empezó a correr con todas sus fuerzas.**

**Corrió y corrió, no veía nada, sólo el camino ante él. Esquivó los árboles y saltó por encima de las piedras con la energía de un perro perseguido, y cuando por fin los árboles empezaron a separarse y la luz se fue haciendo más fuerte el mago casi gritó de alegría.**

**La línea de árboles quedó al fin a su espalda y Sirius se derrumbó sobre el frío suelo. Apenas podía respirar y se llevó una mano al pecho mientras, agitado, tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire.**

**¡Lo había conseguido!**

**Pero nada más tener este pensamiento la presencia que lo había acompañado desapareció y volvió a quedarse solo.**

* * *

-¡Es una locura!

-Estoy de acuerdo.

-¡¡Pero es nuestra única opción!!

Remus había tomado el Loto Negro varias veces y aún no habían llegado a Koth. A aquellas alturas ya sabían que les resultaría imposible acompañar a Sirius hasta la Torre Negra, pero esperaban al menos llegar hasta el amuleto. Atravesar el Bosque fue una locura y Remus había regresado increíblemente alterado. Un Gug había estado a punto de atrapar a Sirius y Remus creyó enloquecer mientras veía la terrible escena, incapaz de hacer nada, tratando de gritar con todas sus fuerzas para que el gigante lo viera y lo persiguiera a él.

Y lo peor era que la droga empezaba a afectarle: no sólo físicamente, también se notaba en su carácter. Estaba muy irascible y nervioso y se exaltaba con facilidad. No aguantaría mucho más. De hecho, Ojoloco pensaba que estaba a punto de alcanzar el límite.

Dos dosis más. Luego tendrían que dejarlo todo en manos de Sirius y confiar en él.

Remus había protestado acaloradamente ante tal observación: Sirius siempre lo esperaba antes de ponerse en marcha. No se movía del sitio en el que había dejado su rastro. ¡Y ahora estaba justo al lado del bosque! Si no hubiera sido por aquella luz que había aparecido de repente ahora estaría muerto. El Guía le había salvado la vida. ¿Pero por qué? Le había dicho que no lo acompañaría al bosque, pero luego había seguido sus pasos y había intervenido para salvar a Sirius. Porque aquella luz había sido cosa suya, Remus estaba seguro.

La discusión no fue agradable. Kingsley prefirió permanecer en silencio mientras Remus y Ojoloco se gritaban de un lado a otro de la sala, exponiendo sus puntos de vista.

-¡No dejaré que tomes otra dosis más¿Es que no ves lo que está haciendo contigo ese veneno?

-¡¡No puedo abandonarlo ahora¡Está esperándome!

-¡Pero está en juego tu vida!

-¡Me da igual!

-Escucha, Remus, el Portal queda aún muy lejos. Tu cuerpo no lo resistirá. Puedes volver allí una vez más, dos a lo sumo, pero ya está. ¡No permitiré que mueras exponiéndote de forma tan absurda!

Fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió.

-Entonces me manifestaré físicamente.

Los otros dos abrieron los ojos con sorpresa.

-¡Es una locura!

-Estoy de acuerdo –por primera vez, Kingsley intervino.

-¡¡Pero es nuestra única opción!! Necesito contactar con él para decirle qué es lo que tiene que hacer, a dónde debe ir.

-Es muy peligroso.

-¡Estoy cansado de oír esa palabra¡¡Me da igual!! Voy a hacerlo me ayudéis o no.

-Lupin…

-No vas a convencerme, Shackelbolt.

-Está bien, hablas de manifestarte físicamente. ¿Sabes que para eso será necesario tomar el doble de la cantidad que has ingerido hasta ahora¿Crees que lo soportarás? Aparte del daño que puedes hacerte a ti mismo están esos horribles seres. Apenas soportaste su presencia la última vez¿qué ocurrirá si te descubren?

-Koth está cerca. Me manifestaré junto al amuleto. Es un símbolo de protección y si estoy junto a él no podrán tocarme, no podrán hacerme nada.

-Tal vez. Pero es posible que Sirius no te perciba tan lejos.

-Lo hará. Seguirá mi rastro hasta allí y cuando llegue verá mi mensaje. Si voy allí físicamente puedo grabar unas palabras en la pared o formar letras en el suelo con piedras.

Ojoloco calló un momento mientras reconsideraba la idea.

-Puede que funcione.

-¡Claro que funcionará! Le diré que tiene que ir a la Torre y abrir un portal. ¡Es así de fácil!

-No es fácil. Sólo podrás manifestarte durante unos minutos. ¿Te dará tiempo a escribir algo?

-Tiene que darme tiempo.

Kingsley y Ojoloco se miraron. Por sus miradas estaba claro que no sabían qué hacer.

-Por favor –suplicó el licántropo-. Hemos llegado tan lejos… No me dejéis solo ahora. ¡Por favor…!

Kingsley suspiró.

-De acuerdo. Yo te ayudaré.

Remus cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro de alivio.

-Gracias. ¿Alastor?

Ojoloco tardó un poco más en contestar, pero finalmente asintió.

-Una última vez. Tomarás el doble e irás directamente junto al amuleto. No te separarás de él porque no sabemos qué puede pasar si esos animales te encuentran sin protección. Una vez allí intentarás dejar algún mensaje y volverás. No lo esperarás. Controlaremos el tiempo, sólo te dejaremos cinco minutos. Si tardas más, nosotros mismos haremos el hechizo para hacerte regresar. Éstas son mis condiciones.

Remus asintió conteniendo la respiración.

-De acuerdo.

-Será la última vez –repitió Moody.

-Sí.

-Dentro de tres días.

-¡¿Qué¡Pero...!

-Remus…

-¡… Tenemos que hacerlo enseguida¡Esta noche!

-¿Es que eres idiota o qué¿No sabes qué día es hoy? -Remus frunció el cejo-. No, claro, era de esperar, estás demasiado ocupado pensando en cómo sacar a Sirius del Velo como para pensar un poco en ti mismo.

Había reproche en su voz¿pero por qué? Remus no comprendía.

-Debí suponer que te habrías olvidado –y entonces lo soltó-. Mañana hay luna llena.

Remus desvió la mirada desconcertado. ¿Era cierto¿Luna llena¿Tan pronto¿Y cómo no se había dado cuenta?

-¿Mañana?

-Espero que comprendas que hasta dentro de tres días no hay nada que hacer.

El licántropo asintió.

-Claro… Yo… lo había olvidado.

-Sí, ya lo suponía.

-Pero no te preocupes –intervino Kingsley conciliador-. Esto va mejor de lo que esperábamos. Y de todas formas este tiempo nos vendrá bien para hacer los últimos arreglos. Tenemos que estar en la Torre cuando Sirius salga. Hay que localizar el emplazamiento de ese lugar.

-No será difícil –dijo Ojoloco-. Alhazred hace referencia a la ubicación exacta de la Torre en nuestro mundo, en algún lugar del desierto de Arabia.

Kingsley asintió.

-Yo me encargaré del traslador. Contactaré con alguien de la zona para prepararlo, de forma que podamos llegar allí sin problemas en el momento adecuado. Será mejor que empiece enseguida si queremos que esté todo listo para dentro de tres días.

Shackelbolt se despidió y se dirigió a la chimenea. Cuando las llamas empezaban a rodearlo se volvió de nuevo al licántropo.

-Lo peor ha pasado. Ya verás, dentro de poco estaremos con Sirius, celebrando su regreso.

Remus sonrió mientras Kingsley desaparecía, intentaba reflejar una tranquilidad que en realidad no sentía. Había dejado a Sirius a la entrada del Bosque, a un tiro de piedra de los Gugs y sus rituales sangrientos. Y él no se movería del lugar hasta que volviera… ¿dentro de tres días? Era mucho tiempo. ¿Pensaría que lo había abandonado¿Se cansaría de esperar y acabaría siguiendo las instrucciones del Guía alejándose del amuleto?

Cuando volvían a estar solos se dirigió de nuevo a Ojoloco.

-Puedo tomar la droga durante el día.

-Ni hablar. No, no quiero que discutas. Tu condición es extremadamente delicada durante la transformación. Estarás muy débil para un viaje astral, mucho más si piensas en una manifestación completa. No vas a hacerlo. Nada de Loto Negro hasta que pase la luna llena.

Remus no pudo disuadirlo. Cuando ya se alejaba hacia su habitación, Ojoloco lo retuvo.

-Aguarda –El ex auror metió una mano en el bolsillo de su túnica-. Ya lo había olvidado. Encontré esto mientras buscaba el Loto Negro. Pensé que te gustaría guardarlo.

Remus extendió la mano y sus ojos brillaron cuando el deslumbrante objeto cayó en su palma.

¡Un anillo!

-Era de Sirius. O eso creo, por las iniciales.

Remus esbozó una sonrisa. Sí, lo reconocía. Era el emblema de la familia y debajo una S y una B se entrelazaban con finos hilos de oro. Recordaba el día en que se lo regalaron, por su catorceavo cumpleaños. No se sintió muy orgulloso cuando desenvolvió el regalo. _Mis padres no se cansan de recordarme dónde debería estar mi lealtad_ –murmuró molesto-. _Seguro que les haría ilusión que llevara este maldito anillo como si fuera un Slytherin más. Genial_. Luego, los regalos de sus amigos aplacaron un poco sus ánimos. Remus no había vuelto a ver la joya. La apretó con fuerza entre sus manos, muy cerca de su corazón.

-Gracias, Moody.

El mago hizo una mueca y se marchó. Sabía que el licántropo quería estar solo.

**_Continuará…_**

* * *

**N/A: Esto se está poniendo ya al rojo. El próximo capítulo es uno de mis preferidos, así que espero que no os lo perdáis. Y antes de que me matéis: Daniel era un personaje secundario, pero me caía muy bien y me dio lástima olvidarme de él tan pronto. Sé que en este capítulo él y Remus parecen muy… amigos, pero tenéis que entender al pobre licántropo: realmente, tal como están las cosas, necesita a alguien que le escuche y le de ánimos. Daniel es la persona adecuada para aligerar un poco su corazón.**

**¿Y qué os ha parecido la decisión de Remus¡Va a manifestarse físicamente en ese mundo de pesadilla! Y todo para dejar un mensaje a Sirius. Espero que salga bien.**

**Bueno, ya sabéis, cualquier duda, sugerencia, comentario, crítica, o lo que sea, será bien recibida. Y si algo no os queda del todo claro no dudéis en preguntar, sé que es un poco lioso y estaré encantada en responder vuestras dudas.**

**Un abrazo muy fuerte y un puñado de besos de chocolate a todos los que seguís la historia. Nos veremos pronto**

**DAIA BLACK  
M.O.S.**


	12. El amuleto de Koth

**DETRÁS DEL VELO**

**12. El Amuleto de Koth.**

_Hay un Signo que algunos soñadores que han llegado muy lejos han visto estampado sobre la arcada de una Torre Negra que se alza únicamente durante el crepúsculo, y que es el Signo de Koth. Proporciona una fuerte protección a aquel que quiera franquear las puertas del sueño sin ser molestado; además, es un Llave que abre alguna de las puertas hacia mundos de penumbras._

_Abdul Alhazred

* * *

_

**Tres veces se había oscurecido el cielo desde la última vez que Sirius sintiera la presencia. Tres veces desde que saliera del oscuro bosque de los Gugs, con el corazón palpitando por el miedo y la emoción.**

**¿Por qué tardaba tanto?**

**No era normal. Hasta entonces siempre había percibido el olor en el momento exacto en el que el cielo adquiría su tono máximo de claridad.**

**¿Qué había pasado?**

**Sirius estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios. No podía hacer nada. Sólo esperar. ¡Y él nunca había sido tan paciente! El reposado, el tranquilo, siempre había sido Remus, no él. Él era el impulsivo, el que quería acabar las cosas rápido, en el momento, el que actuaba primero y pensaba después. Por eso no se le daba bien estar allí, sin hacer nada. Y no podía evitar que su mente empezara a dar vueltas y vueltas, pensando, meditando, imaginando…**

**¿Habría ocurrido algo¿Estaría Remus bien? Tal vez allá, en el mundo real, algo le impedía continuar acompañándole. ¿Y si Voldemort había ganado¿Y si su amigo estaba…? No, no quería pensar en eso. Seguro que no era tan grave. A lo mejor le habían pedido algo importante, quizás Dumbledore le había encargado una de aquellas peliagudas misiones o puede que ahora mismo estuviera en la guarida de Greyback, buscando información…**

**Nada más pensar en ese nombre lo comprendió.**

**-¡La luna!**

**¿Cómo podía haber sido tan torpe? Estaba claro: debía ser luna llena. Por eso no podía ir. Por eso lo había dejado allí, aguardando. ¿Sería ahora de noche¿Estaría su Moony gruñendo y luchando, tratando de liberarse de las cadenas con que lo sujetaban las terribles noches de plenilunio¿O habría conseguido algo de Poción Matalobos para la transformación?**

**Sirius sonrió al recordar al lobo plateado.**

**Al principio no le resultó fácil aceptar aquella situación. Cuando averiguó el terrible secreto de su compañero de cuarto se sintió horrorizado y empezó a darle de lado y a evitar su compañía. Por supuesto, Remus se dio cuenta de que lo sabía y no hizo nada por justificarse. De hecho, empezó a alejarse del grupo. Pasaba las tardes solo en la biblioteca y siempre era el primero en acostarse y en levantarse. No desayunaba con ellos y ni siquiera los acompañaba a Hogsmeade los fines de semana.**

**James y Peter, que no sabían de qué iba todo aquello, empezaron a hacer preguntas, pero Sirius siempre se encogía de hombros, convencido de que era lo mejor para todos mantenerse alejados.**

**En realidad él no quería hacer daño a su amigo, pero le asustaba el ser en el que se convertía una vez al mes. Era el miedo a lo desconocido lo que le hacía alejarse de Remus y ni él sabía muy bien por qué lo hacía. **

**Pero todo cambió aquel día.**

**Afuera llovía a cántaros y hacía un frío de mil demonios. Sirius no hubiera salido si no hubiera tenido que ir a recoger su cartera que había dejado olvidada en los vestuarios al volver de su práctica de Quidditch.**

**Y entonces lo vio. Remus estaba allí, sentado en las gradas, abrazándose las piernas con la cara apoyada en las rodillas, apenas una mancha negra en el líquido paisaje.**

**Estaba llorando.**

**Por un momento, Sirius no supo qué hacer. Remus no le había visto, podía alejarse de allí sin más y volver al interior cálido y protector del castillo. Pero la imagen de su amigo, solo bajo la lluvia, lo conmovió. Dejó su cartera en el suelo seco de los vestuarios y fue hacia él. **

**Se sentó a su lado y al advertir su presencia, Remus se secó las lágrimas con la manga de su túnica, pero no dijo nada.**

**-Cogerás una pulmonía si te quedas aquí con lo que cae -El joven se encogió de hombros, pero no contestó-. ¿Qué haces aquí fuera?**

**-Nada.**

**Sirius no sabía qué hacer. No recordaba haber recibido nunca un gesto de cariño y afecto. La relación con sus padres siempre había sido fría y distante y aquello había marcado en parte su carácter. Pero ahora se daba cuenta de que realmente quería consolar a su amigo, decirle que todo saldría bien, ofrecerle el apoyo y la amistad que a él le había sido negada por su propia familia. Pero no era fácil: sabía que la licantropía no era algo que se pudiera tratar a la ligera. Les habían explicado que no había cura para aquella extraña enfermedad. Sin saber qué otra cosa hacer, pero deseando ser útil de algún modo, pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de su amigo y lo acercó a él. Ante aquel gesto, Remus no pudo evitar que sus lágrimas volvieran a salir y aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso de la ternura de Sirius.**

**-Vamos –susurró conmovido-¿por qué lloras?**

**Remus se agarraba con fuerza a su túnica mientras seguía mojándolo con sus lágrimas.**

**-Lo siento –tartamudeó.**

**-¿Por qué?**

**-Ojalá no fuera un licántropo –aquellas palabras impactaron al joven Black que de pronto se sintió muy mal-. Comprendo que no queráis estar conmigo, pero no quiero perderos –sollozó-. No quiero volver a quedarme solo.**

**Fue entonces cuando Sirius comprendió lo mal que se había portado con él. Lo injusto de su reacción: Remus sólo los tenía a ellos y él le había dado la espalda de forma deliberada. ¿Y por qué¿Porque era un ser extraño¿Porque se transformaba en lobo las noches de luna llena¿Qué pasaba con el chico dulce y amable que era el resto del tiempo¿Quién era el verdadero monstruo? Conmovido y arrepentido, Sirius lo abrazó, lo abrazó con tanta fuerza, que Remus soltó una exclamación de sorpresa.**

**-¿Sirius?**

**-Lo siento –murmuró el moreno-. Perdóname, Rem… No volveré a hacerlo. No volveré a abandonarte, lo prometo -Llovía ahora con más fuerza y los dos jóvenes estaban completamente empapados. Sirius mantuvo su abrazo un rato más antes de separarse, luciendo la más tierna de sus sonrisas, aquella que desde entonces sólo le dedicaría a él-. Volvamos al castillo¿de acuerdo?**

**Remus vio la expresión amable en los ojos grises de Black y supo que todo estaría bien. De pronto su corazón parecía más ligero, como si acabara de librarlo de una pesada carga.**

**-De acuerdo.**

**Desde aquel día Sirius nunca se apartó de él. Sólo en aquella ocasión, cuando traicionó su confianza delatando su verdadera naturaleza a uno de sus compañeros de curso. Pero Remus acabó perdonándole y su amistad se fue consolidando con los años, hasta el punto de que parecía imposible separarlos. James y Sirius eran como hermanos, pero había algo de ternura protectora en el cariño que el animago proyectaba en Remus. Siempre había sido su pequeño cachorro y él sentía la necesidad de cuidarlo. Y había sido así incluso antes de darse cuenta de lo que en verdad sentía por él.**

**Y al final, había acabado amando al lobo tanto como amaba al hombre. Sabía que Remus sufría con su transformación, imaginaba lo duro que era para él tener que convivir con aquel ser en su interior, pero para él, para Sirius, el lobo había dejado de ser una bestia. Para él, el lobo era una parte de Remus y le era imposible odiarlo. Daría lo que fuera por estar ahora con él, acompañándolo bajo la luna llena, lamiendo sus heridas, acurrucándose junto a su cuello. Su lobo…**

**Sirius suspiró y se encogió en el suelo, entre las piedras. Esperaría lo que hiciera falta, porque sabía que él volvería.

* * *

**

Aquellos días fueron un verdadero infierno para Remus. No podía hacer nada, sólo esperar. Quizás debido al estrés de los últimos días, la transformación fue más dolorosa y durante el día estaba tan fatigado que apenas podía levantarse de la cama. Hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan mal después de una luna llena.

Pero al fin ésta pasó y Remus se encontró con fuerzas para volver a tomar el Loto Negro. Sabía que esta vez sería distinto, porque debía tomar el doble para poder manifestarse físicamente. Y debía tener cuidado para no malgastar el tiempo, porque Moody había sido tajante en este punto.

Ya en la habitación, Ojoloco se encargó de recordarle lo que tenía que hacer y el licántropo asintió impaciente a sus explicaciones. Por fin tomó la droga y enseguida empezó a notar aquella extraña sensación, como si todo su interior estuviera lleno de aire que le hacía expandirse y flotar. Pero la sensación de mareo fue mayor esta vez: se sentía más pesado. Era más difícil separarse de su cuerpo y cuando por fin aterrizó en el mundo de los Primigenios se sentía incapaz de moverse. Pensó en Koth con todas sus fuerzas y cuando volvió a abrir los ojos se encontraba delante de una Torre muy alta. Frente a él, en el dintel de la puerta, había un símbolo en bajorrelieve, tan repugnante que estremeció cada fibra de su ser.

El Signo de Koth.

¿Y aquello era un amuleto de protección? Remus sacudió la cabeza tratando de concentrarse. Diez minutos. Era lo máximo que Moody le había concedido. Era lo único que tenía. Empezó a mirar a su alrededor con nerviosismo, en busca de algo que le permitiera grabar palabras en la oscura pared. Al girarse divisó la ciudad y se estremeció al imaginar a Sirius tratando de llegar hasta allí solo, cruzando aquel entramado de altos monolitos cubiertos de verde y espeso liquen. Pero aún así, se mantuvo alerta, porque tenía la sensación de que alguien le vigilaba. Le pareció escuchar respiraciones jadeantes detrás de las rocas, y creyó ver sombras escabulléndose por los rincones, pero se esforzó por ignorarlas. Agarró el primer objeto puntiagudo que encontró. Su tacto frío y afilado lo sorprendió. Lo cogió con fuerza y empezó a rallar la piedra negra de la Torre. Dejaría a Sirius su mensaje y él sabría a dónde ir. Pero no era fácil horadar la dura pared y aquello llevó a Remus más tiempo del que esperaba.

Empezaba a impacientarse. ¿Y si Sirius no veía el mensaje? El filo cortante de la piedra que sujetaba empezaba a herir sus manos, pero no le importó, la sujetó con más fuerza y siguió rallando la pared.

Cuando acabó soltó un suspiro de alivio y se retiró unos pasos para comprobar su obra. Una pequeña sonrisa escapó de sus labios, pero justo entonces una voz fría y metálica lo sobresaltó.

-Así que eras tú -Remus se giró asustado para descubrir al extraño Guía junto a él, a tan sólo unos pasos. Retrocedió-. No entendía por qué tu amigo se empeñaba en seguir el camino que lo guiaba justamente hasta aquí –señaló la inscripción-. ¿Qué crees que conseguirás con esto?

-He venido a mostrarle el camino.

Sombras de aterradores seres empezaron a perfilarse en la oscuridad y Remus retrocedió aún más, pegando la espalda a la pared justo debajo del símbolo de protección.

-No. Has venido a condenarte.

-¡Conseguiré que Sirius se salve!

-¿Eso crees?

Y con su mano señaló las palabras que Remus, con tanto esfuerzo, acababa de grabar. El licántropo vio horrorizado cómo éstas cambiaban ante aquel gesto. ¡Con lo que a él le había costado escribirlas!

-¡¡¡NO!!! –su grito sonó desesperado.

-Lo siento. Es mi presa. No dejaré que escape.

El licántropo no sabía qué hacer. El tiempo se acababa y no tendría otra oportunidad. No podía permitir que aquello acabase así. ¡Después de todo lo que había hecho por él!

-¡Por favor! –suplicó con lágrimas en los ojos.

Pero entonces se escucharon unos aullidos. Eran ellos. Los perros que había visto persiguiendo a Sirius por la llanura: los perros de Tíndalos.

-¿Los oyes? Saben quién eres. Saben que estás aquí. La próxima vez irán a por ti. La próxima vez no podrás escapar.

Remus temblaba, con la espalda contra la pared. Quería protestar, gritar, hacerle entender a aquel ser que necesitaba a Sirius junto a él, que tenía que volver, pero justo en ese momento sintió la extraña fuerza que le obligaba a regresar a su mundo. Ya debía de haber pasado el tiempo convenido y Ojoloco estaba realizando el ritual para hacerlo regresar.

-¡Espera! –gritó desesperado-. ¡Aún no he acabado¡¡Espera!!

Pero no sirvió de nada. Un segundo después estaba tumbado en su cama.

-Lupin¿te encuentras bien¿Qué ha pasado?

-¡Me ha descubierto! –gritó-. ¡Ha cambiado la inscripción!

Sin que pudieran evitarlo se levantó de la cama, saltando el círculo de protección antes de que Moody pudiera desdibujarlo.

-¡Espera¿Adónde vas?

Cuando lo alcanzaron estaba en la cocina, buscando el Loto Negro que Ojoloco había utilizado para la poción.

-¿Qué haces?

-¡Me ha visto¡Sabe lo que estamos haciendo!

-¿Quién?

-¡¡El Guía!! -Remus estaba muy exaltado, temblaba tanto que sus dedos no atinaban a sostener nada-. ¿Dónde está?

-No queda más.

-¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?!

-Remus, escucha…

-¡¡SUÉLTAME!!

-No puedes volver. ¡Lo prometiste! Ésa era la última vez.

-¿Es que no me has oído¡¡NOS HA DESCUBIERTO¡¡¡HA CAMBIADO LA INSCRIPCIÓN¡¡Lo lleva hacia Yog-Sothoth!!

Ojoloco y Kingsley se miraban asustados. Aquel era el lugar en el que ÉL aguardaba. El sitio del que era imposible regresar. Era allí donde habitaban aquellos seres diabólicos que devoraban el alma. Ni siquiera el amuleto de Koth serviría de protección contra ellos. Si Sirius iba allí, estaba perdido.

-Entonces no ha servido de nada…

Remus gruñó y golpeando a Moody para apartarlo de su camino salió de la habitación.

-¿Adónde vas?

-Necesito más Loto Negro –explicó con firmeza.

-¡De eso nada!

De un salto, Moody se plantó delante de él, cerrando la puerta de la calle que ya estaba medio abierta.

-¡¡APÁRTATE!!

-¡No!

Remus retrocedió un par de pasos y sacó su varita. Kingsley nunca había visto aquella expresión de locura en su rostro.

-¡Lupin, por Dios, trata de razonar!

Pero Remus no lo escuchaba.

-Si no te apartas tendré que quitarte de en medio a la fuerza.

Ojoloco sacó también su varita.

-No voy a dejarte marchar.

Durante un momento un silencio aterrador cayó sobre la habitación. Los dos magos se observaban con atención. Ninguno parecía dispuesto a dar el primer paso, pero sus varitas no dejaban de apuntarse mutuamente. Kingsley no sabía qué hacer.

-Moody, por favor, no quiero hacerte daño –murmuró el licántropo-. No tienes por qué tratar de protegerme. Nadie te obliga a hacerlo.

-No voy a dejarte marchar –repitió.

-Bien, entonces… ¡Expelliarmus!

-¡Desmaius!

Los conjuros brotaron de sus varitas con fuerza, pero ninguno alcanzó al oponente. En lugar de eso, un par de cuadros cayeron de las paredes y una silla golpeó contra la ventana haciendo añicos el cristal.

-¡Remus, por favor…!

-¡Confundus!

-¡Impedimenta!

-¡¡Expelliarmus!!

Kingsley observaba el espectáculo sin saber muy bien qué parte tomar en todo aquello, pero también él acabó sacando su varita mientras esquivaba los hechizos que volaban por encima de su cabeza.

-¡Everte Statum!

-¡Protego!

-¡Depulso!

-¡Stupefy!

Tenía que hacer algo. No le gustaba el cariz que estaban tomando las cosas. Tenía que hacer algo.

-¡Petrificus Totalus!

Remus abrió los ojos por la sorpresa. Kingsley pudo leer en ellos el reproche que le hacía por haber actuado contra él. ¡Pero era por su bien! Rígido, como una estatua, cayó al suelo.

-¿Por qué has tardado tanto? –gruñó Ojoloco. Kingsley no contestó-. Vamos, ayúdame a llevarlo arriba.

Lo llevaron a la habitación y lo tumbaron en la cama, la misma de la que había escapado corriendo.

-¡Incárcero! -Moody señaló a Remus y de su varita salió una fina cuerda que rodeó el cuerpo del licántropo atándolo al mueble.

El hechizo de Kingsley había conseguido inmovilizar al licántropo, pero éste todavía estaba consciente y el miedo que reflejaban sus pupilas hizo estremecer a los dos magos.

-Es por tu bien –dijo Ojoloco como excusa.

Después de esto, Kingsley lo siguió fuera de la habitación.

-¿Era necesario hacer eso? –preguntó señalando la puerta del dormitorio.

-¿Qué crees que hará cuando despierte?

El auror se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

-Esto no me gusta nada, Moody.

-¿Crees que a mí sí? –preguntó furioso-. Se acabó. No vamos a seguir con esto.

-¿Qué?

-¡Ese idiota se va a matar!

Kingsley suspiró.

-¿Y ahora qué?

-Lo primero que voy a hacer es deshacerme de esto –y sacó de sus ropas un saquito de tela negra-. Remus no va a volver a probarla. ¡Y me da igual si tengo que dejarlo atado a la cama para siempre!

Kingsley callaba. Trataba de pensar en alguna solución. Sirius debía estar leyendo ahora la pista dejada por Lupin, la pista que el Guía había saboteado. El animago se dirigiría a su destrucción, y lo haría creyendo que era su amigo el que le guiaba. Creería que caminaba hacia su salvación, pero en realidad iba directo a su tumba. Y era una forma agradable de decirlo. Comprendía cómo debía de sentirse el licántropo, creyéndose culpable de aquella situación. ¿Pero qué podía hacer él?

* * *

**Cuando Sirius llegó a las puertas de la ciudad estuvo a punto de darse por vencido. ¿Quién, en su sano juicio, entraría en aquel lugar? Pero Remus lo había llevado hasta allí. Había percibido su olor justo en aquella dirección, no había duda. Y había algo distinto esta vez. Era como si el aroma fuera más real, más intenso, a pesar de estar más lejos. Remus estaba allí, en aquella ciudad… ¿Pero cómo iba a entrar solo?**

**-¿Asustado?**

**Ni siquiera se volvió a ver quién había hecho la pregunta.**

**-Más quisieras.**

**-Aún no entiendo qué es lo que te lleva a cometer la locura de entrar en ese lugar.**

**-No te importa. ¿A qué has venido? Dijiste que no me acompañarías.**

**-Dije que no entraría en el Bosque. Pero ahora no estamos en el Bosque¿verdad? Y después de todo soy tu guía. ¿Quieres entrar en esa ciudad? De acuerdo, yo te llevaré al interior. Pero no ahora.**

**-¿Por qué no?**

**-¿Y por qué sí?**

**Sirius no quería discutir, así que dio un par de pasos.**

**-Los Gugs –el animago se detuvo-. Ellos vigilan la ciudad. Pero podemos entrar mientras duermen. De hecho es el único momento en el que podemos intentar atravesar la ciudad sin correr ningún peligro.**

**-¿Y cuánto debemos esperar?**

**-Poco.**

**Sirius se mordió los labios indeciso. Aquella vez el olor sólo había permanecido en el aire unos minutos, aunque había sido mucho más intenso que las veces anteriores. Por eso estaba convencido de poder seguir el rastro aunque la presencia se hubiera desvanecido. Quizás pudiera esperar un poco más sin peligro de perder aquella pista.**

**-Está bien. Esperaremos.**

**Sirius aguardó impaciente. Según le explicó el Guía, debían esperar a una hora en la que los gigantescos Gugs se encontraran cansados y somnolientos. Sólo entonces podrían entrar sin peligro. Y en efecto, Sirius se dio cuenta de que los extraños aullidos y los sonidos que herían el desierto iban desapareciendo conforme el cielo se oscurecía. Y fue entonces, cuando todo quedó en sombras, cuando el Guía dijo que podían continuar.**

**La ciudad era oscura y silenciosa. Parecía una montaña de ruinas abandonadas. Sirius siguió a su acompañante sin atreverse a hablar. Caminaron en silencio, con cuidado de no hacer ruido. Sirius ya había visto a los Gugs y no le apetecía volver a encontrarse con ellos. Podía ver en la distancia la alta torre que se alzaba en el centro de la ciudadela. A su alrededor había una gran cantidad de monolitos, cubiertos por espeso y luminoso liquen, construcciones redondas, sin ventanas.**

**Sirius se apresuró por las ásperas ruinas, ansioso por llegar al lugar. Por un instante imaginó que iba a encontrar a Remus allí, esperándole.**

**Cuando al fin llegó lo que vio lo dejó sin aliento.**

**Allí, grabado en la dura roca, había un mensaje. Las lágrimas arrasaron sus ojos cuando leyó su propio nombre dibujado con la caligrafía delicada y elegante del licántropo y deslizó sus dedos por las letras que herían la dura pared de piedra:**

**_Sirius, coge el amuleto de la puerta y ve a Yog Sothoth . Busca la Torre Negra, abriremos un Portal dimensional._**

**_Te espero al otro lado. R.J.L._**

**_Continuará…

* * *

_**

**(… Daia no está disponible. Ha corrido a esconderse en su habitación para evitar las posibles amenazas… pero os desea a todos una FELIZ NAVIDAD y dice que, a pesar de todo, espera veros en el próximo capítulo. )**


	13. Yog Sothoth

**DETRÁS DEL VELO**

**13. Yog Sothoth.**

_Y el que Abre el Camino es Yog-Sothoth, que reina eternamente; y de quien dice Eibon en su libro "Lo que ha sido, lo que es y lo que será: todo es uno en Él"_

_Abdul Alhazred

* * *

_

Daniel dio las gracias al sanador y abandonó la habitación. ¡Por fin salía de aquel lugar! Estaba harto del Hospital, lo único bueno eran las visitas de Remus y hacía tres días que no lo veía. ¿Le habría pasado algo?

Cuando llegó a casa recibió un montón de abrazos y besos que sobrellevó con resignación. Aseguró a todos que estaba perfectamente y después de escuchar por enésima vez el discursito de su padre "Esto te pasa por lo que te pasa, a ver si maduras", se despidió de todos y dijo que se iba a ver a un amigo.

-¡Pero si tú eres el enfermo¡Que venga él!

Daniel suspiró, les aseguró a todos que estaría de vuelta a la hora de la cena y se marchó sin siquiera hacer caso al enorme pastel que habían preparado para celebrar su recuperación.

Llegó a casa de Lupin en menos de una hora. Prefirió el estilo muggle y fue allí caminando, disfrutando del aire fresco y del ajetreo de la vida cotidiana de los que no tenían nada por qué preocuparse. La casa estaba un poco alejada del centro, en una calle poco transitada, cubierta de hojas secas y gatos callejeros.

Tenía ganas de ver a su amigo y estaba seguro que él se alegraría al verlo. Esperaba que todo hubiera salido bien y que al fin tuvieran la pista definitiva para ayudar a Sirius. Respiró hondo un par de veces y llamó al timbre.

Cuando la puerta se abrió la sonrisa se congeló en su rostro.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Ante él no estaba el dulce Remus, sino su desagradable compañero. Daniel frunció el ceño.

-Vengo a ver a Lupin.

-Pues ahora no es buen momento.

La puerta empezó a cerrarse, pero Daniel la sujetó.

-Creo que él se alegrará de verme.

Entonces oyó los gritos. Venían del piso de arriba y eran tan aterradores que por un momento Daniel pensó que estaban torturando a alguien. Comprendió que habían echado un hechizo silenciador a la casa y que por eso no se escuchaban desde fuera.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó preocupado-. ¿Y Lupin?

Ojoloco soltó un gruñido y Daniel se apresuró a entrar. Antes de que pudiera detenerle ya había llegado a la habitación. Abrió la puerta y lo que encontró lo dejó helado.

-¡Lupin!

Remus estaba atado a la cama con fuertes cuerdas mágicas y el mago no dejaba de gritar y de retorcerse. Daniel nunca había visto a nadie sufrir de aquella manera, ni siquiera en San Mungo. Pero lo que más llamó su atención fue el rostro del mago. Gruñía y se retorcía como un animal y de su boca sobresalían unos largos colmillos. Sus pupilas se habían alargado y sus ojos eran más amarillos que de costumbre.

-¿Qué le pasa? –preguntó asustado.

Moody suspiró. Acababa de entrar en la habitación seguido de otro mago moreno de piel brillante.

-Me temo que está enfermo.

-¿Es por la droga?

Los dos magos lo miraron con curiosidad.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes…?

-Él me lo contó –murmuró sin separar la vista de su amigo-. Me dijo que estabais llevando a cabo un plan para recuperar a Sirius –Daniel se acercó un poco a la cama-. Lupin, soy yo, Daniel…

El licántropo dejó de retorcerse y giró la cabeza hacia él. Su pecho subía y bajaba debido a la agitada respiración. Los colmillos parecieron encogerse un poco.

-Daniel… -llamó con voz rota.

El muchacho se estremeció al ver una lágrima deslizarse por su mejilla.

-Tranquilo –murmuró-, todo irá bien.

Remus tiró una vez más de la cuerda que sujetaba sus muñecas, pero no consiguió nada.

-Dejadnos solos –dijo el joven con firmeza.

Moody no protestó. Agarró a Kingsley y lo empujó fuera de la habitación.

-Ni se te ocurra soltarlo.

Y salió dando un portazo.

Daniel se sentó en la cama y trató de componer una sonrisa tranquilizadora, aunque la visión de su amigo atado de aquella forma lo había conmovido profundamente.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Sirius…

-¿No ha ido bien?

Remus negó con la cabeza y unas lágrimas silenciosas escaparon de sus ojos, que parecían haber recuperado la normalidad. Volvían a tener la calidez dorada de la miel.

-Me vio. El Guía… Él… cambió la inscripción y Sirius va ahora hacia Yog Sothoth. Lo quiere para él, va a matarlo.

Daniel se estremeció.

-Pero habrá alguna manera…

Lupin negó con la cabeza.

-Tengo que volver, pero Ojoloco no me dejará. ¡Tengo que volver! Sirius está en peligro y está solo. Él no sabe nada… ¡Lo van a matar!

Daniel tragó saliva.

-Remus, no puedes pretender ser el responsable de…

-¡Pero soy el responsable! Él es muy importante para mí –confesó el licántropo. Su voz parecía hacerse añicos con cada palabra-. Si él muere…

Daniel agarró su mano con fuerza.

-No va a morir, Lupin, ya lo verás. Todo se solucionará.

Remus sonrió a través de las lágrimas.

-Yo lo amo, Daniel –confesó en voz baja-. ¡Lo amo! Y lo necesito. Quiero estar con él y demostrarle que es lo más importante para mí. No puedo vivir si no está conmigo. Si él no vuelve… yo me iré con él.

Daniel lo escuchó en silencio. Así que era eso. Debía haberlo supuesto, Lupin y Black eran pareja. Su corazón se estremeció un poco ante aquel pensamiento. Ellos se amaban.

-Le quieres mucho¿verdad?

No hizo falta que Remus contestara.

-Te ayudaré.

* * *

-¿Qué vais a hacer?

Los dos hombres se giraron cuando Daniel entró por la puerta.

-¿Qué?

-Lupin –y parecía que esa palabra debía explicarlo todo-. ¿Qué vais a hacer?

-Nada.

El joven miró a Ojoloco con el ceño fruncido.

-No podéis rendiros ahora. ¡No después de haber llegado tan lejos!

-No podemos hacer nada. ¿Has oído¡Nada! Se acabó. No vamos a seguir con esto.

-¡Pero, Lupin…!

-¿Tú también¡He dicho que se acabó!

Daniel entrecerró los ojos con furia.

-Es increíble. Él ha hecho todo lo posible por salvar a Sirius. ¡Ha puesto en peligro su vida¿Y vosotros sois incapaces de arriesgaros un poco para concederle la felicidad¿Cuántas veces ha tomado la droga¿Cinco¿Diez¿Y no sois capaces de tomarla vosotros una vez¡¡Una vez!!

-Tú no lo entiendes. Él podía ir allí porque Sirius reconocía su aroma. ¡Él confiaba en su amigo! Y sí, Lupin se manifestó físicamente, pero lo hizo junto al amuleto. Allí estaba protegido. Pero Sirius ya debe haber leído la inscripción. Ahora se encontrará lejos de Koth, siguiendo las instrucciones que supuestamente Lupin le ha dejado. ¿Por qué habría de hacerme caso a mí¡Él confía en Remus!

Kingsley permanecía en silencio, viendo cómo se desarrollaba la escena.

-¡Y Remus confiaba en ti! Eres un cobarde. ¿Lo sabías?

-¡No te atrevas a llamarme cobarde, maldito mocoso¡He hecho cosas que aterrarían al más valiente! Me he enfrentado a enemigos que harían salir corriendo al más avezado de los mortífagos. ¡No soy un cobarde!

-¿Dónde está?

-¿El qué?

-La droga.

Moody se quedó pasmado ante el gesto de decisión del muchacho.

-¿¡PERO ES QUE OS HABÉIS VUELTO TODOS LOCOS?!

-Si tú no vas lo haré yo.

-Fuera.

-No voy a…

-¡¡HE DICHO QUE FUERA!!

Kingsley, más acostumbrado a los cambios de humor del ex-auror, cogió a Daniel del brazo y lo obligó a abandonar la cocina.

-Pero tengo que hablar con él –trató de protestar.

-Yo no te lo aconsejaría. Cuando se pone así es mejor dejarlo solo.

* * *

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios le pasa a todo el mundo? –gritó el ex auror dando vueltas por la desierta cocina -¡Salvemos a Sirius¡Él haría lo mismo¡Como si fuera tan fácil! Hacen un poco de magia negra y ya se creen los dueños del conocimiento absoluto. Venga, aún no tenemos suficiente¡probemos más Loto Negro! No importa si acabo completamente loco atado a una cama, gritando y llorando porque la persona que amo va a morir por mi culpa… ¡Idiotas!

Moody se sentó en una silla y se llevó una mano a la frente, como si quisiera espantar un terrible dolor de cabeza.

-No se dan cuenta de los riesgos –dijo ahora en voz más baja y calmada-. Creen que el valor y la decisión lo soluciona todo. Ilusos.

Pero no podía apartar de su mente la imagen de Lupin y Black aquella última noche en Grimmauld Place. Su ojo mágico había sorprendido aquel beso de despedida y la sonrisa fugaz de los dos enamorados. Recordó que había sonreído para sí mismo ante el descubrimiento. Recordaba lo que había pensado entonces: Son la pareja perfecta.

-Tendré que evitar que ese niñato cometa una locura. Yo tomaré el Loto Negro¡será idiota! Es un mocoso impulsivo, apasionado e impaciente. Cualquiera diría que es el hermano pequeño de Black… -soltó un suspiro de resignación-. Tendré que hacer algo.

* * *

Unos minutos después, el mago entraba en la habitación.

-De acuerdo.

Kingsley y Daniel se volvieron hacia Ojoloco con curiosidad.

-¿Vas a ir? –preguntó Daniel entusiasmado, poniéndose en pie de un salto.

Ojoloco asintió, pero su gesto huraño impidió que Daniel diera rienda suelta a su alegría.

-¡Bueno, qué¿Vais a ayudarme o pensáis quedaros ahí parados todo el día? Kingsley, prepara un poco de vino para la mezcla, y tú, Daniel, sube a ver cómo sigue Lupin. Pero no le digas nada aún. No sabemos si esto servirá de algo.

-Aunque fracasemos, el mero hecho de intentarlo será suficiente para él. Déjame que le dé la noticia.

-Está bien, haz lo que quieras.

-¿Puedo desatarlo?

-No.

-¡Pero…!

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-No quiero que nada me interrumpa. Tú y él os quedaréis en la habitación. Ya os avisaremos cuando todo acabe.

-No me parece justo. Creo que él debería estar presente.

-Me da igual lo que pienses. He dicho que no quiero que haya nadie allí, excepto Kingsley. Ahora, sube a la habitación y quédate allí hasta que yo te diga.

Daniel no siguió protestando. Con un gruñido se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a las escaleras.

-Este chico me saca de quicio –murmuró Ojoloco antes de girarse a su amigo-. Coge el espejo y ven conmigo.

Kingsley hizo lo que le decía y le acompañó hasta la habitación contigua a la de Lupin.

* * *

**Sirius estaba muy nervioso. Llevaba así desde que leyó la inscripción en el muro de Koth. Desde que cogió el amuleto que pendía de la puerta. Era un símbolo extraño y producía una curiosa sensación de desasosiego, pero Remus le había dicho que le sería de ayuda.**

**Casi le había dado un ataque cuando vio la letra menuda y puntiaguda del licántropo grabada en la pared. Pensar que había estado tan cerca y no había podido verle… No fue fácil arrancar el amuleto, pero al fin lo había conseguido y ahora lo llevaba en la mano, fuertemente apretado, tanto que las finas aristas se le clavaban en la piel.**

**-Hemos llegado.**

**Sirius había pasado todo el camino pensativo y abstraído y apenas se había dado cuenta de que ahora estaban a las afueras de otra ciudadela.**

**-Yog Sothoth –murmuró.**

**El Guía lo miraba, aunque era imposible descifrar su expresión.**

**-Era aquí donde querías venir¿no?**

**Sirius asintió. Aquel era el nombre grabado en la pared, justo al lado de la puerta en la alta torre de Koth. Ve a Yog Sothoth. Te espero al otro lado. R.J.L. Cada vez que recordaba aquellas palabras su estómago se contraía de emoción.**

**-Sí. Es aquí.**

**Ante él se alzaba un muro de piedra de color negro tan intenso que uno creía haberse quedado ciego cuando lo contemplaba. Sobresalían aristas de sus ángulos en giros tan extraños que toda la construcción parecía a punto de desmoronarse. Avanzó unos pasos, buscando una posible entrada, pero no parecía haber ningún hueco en aquella pared imposible.**

**Sin dejar de mirarla empezó a caminar rodeándola, buscando una apertura, por pequeña que fuese, que le permitiese atisbar el otro lado. Ya empezaba a desesperarse cuando ante él divisó una especie de puerta. El hueco que se abría ante él era irregular, el dintel estaba torcido y las jambas se inclinaban, acercándose en la parte superior. Sirius dio un paso y se asomó al interior.**

**Lo que vio le sobrecogió. Dentro parecía alzarse una ciudad de locos. No había orden en la caótica arquitectura, si es que podía llamarse así a las piedras que se levantaban del irregular suelo. Todo estaba hecho de piedra negra. Las extrañas construcciones no parecían tener lógica alguna.**

**Sirius respiró hondo un par de veces. Sólo tenía que encontrar la Torre. Abrir el portal sería fácil si Remus lo ayudaba desde el otro lado. Y entonces todo acabaría, aquella pesadilla se desvanecería y ellos volverían a estar juntos.**

**Dio un paso, el Guía sonrió y, de repente, un sonido lo sobresaltó. Había algo más allá de la puerta. Entrecerró los ojos para ver mejor y casi le dio un infarto cuando de pronto la figura encorvada de Ojoloco apareció ante él.**

**-¡Black, aléjate de aquí¡No se te ocurra entrar! –gritó-. ¡Ve a Yuggoth, allí está el Portal¡YUGGOTH¡Date la vuelta ahora mismo si no quieres morir, todavía estás a tiempo!**

**Mientras hablaba, Sirius vio aparecer unos horribles seres, parecidos a reptiles, que se abalanzaron hacia el ex auror. El Guía hizo un amago, como si quisiera hacer callar al visitante que acababa de aparecer en el interior de la ciudadela. Pero la figura de Moody desapareció tan rápido como había llegado, a tiempo de evitar las afiladas garras de los reptiles, que acabaron arañando el vacío.**

**Sirius se quedó petrificado. ¿Qué significaba todo aquello¿Una advertencia? Remus le había dejado una pista para que fuera precisamente a aquel lugar. ¿Por qué aparecía ahora Ojoloco diciéndole lo contrario¿Y qué pintaba el ex auror en todo aquello¿Sería una ilusión creada por alguien en aquel lugar¿Debía confiar en él?**

**Pero lo cierto es que aquellas bestias se habían lanzado hacia la aparición, tratando de desgarrarla con sus zarpas. Si Moody no hubiera desaparecido a tiempo probablemente ahora estaría muerto, devorado por las insaciables bestias. Ahora que habían perdido su presa, los terroríficos reptiles lo observaban a través de la irregular puerta, pero parecía haber allí alguna fuerza extraña, una barrera invisible que les impedía avanzar. De no ser así, Sirius estaba seguro de que ya se habrían lanzado sobre él a devorarle.**

**Era imposible cruzar aquel acceso.**

**Sirius se volvió hacia su acompañante. El Guía permanecía ahora impasible, pero él lo había visto reaccionar con sorpresa ante la aparición de Moody. **

**-¿Qué significa esto? –gritó.**

**Pero el Guía no contestó.**

**El animago se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo y se agarró la cabeza con las manos, presa de la desesperación. Tenía que aclararse, poner en orden sus ideas. ¡¿Qué debía hacer?!

* * *

**

-¡Moody¡Moody¿Estás bien?

El ex auror se levantó de un salto.

-¡Malditas bestias¿Creían que me iban a alcanzar¡Ja! Soy más listo que ellas. Veinte años de lucha contra magos tenebrosos tenían que servir para algo.

-¿Qué ha pasado¿Has visto a Sirius?

-¡Enfrentaros a un auror y sabréis lo que es bueno¡Lástima que allí no sirve la magia, podría haber acabado con todos ellos¡Con todos! Con un simple movimiento de varita…

-¡Moody! –llamó Kingsley con firmeza-. ¿Estaba Black allí¿Lo has visto?

-Sí. Y él me ha visto a mí si es que he sabido interpretar su expresión de sorpresa. Apuesto que no esperaba verme aparecer tan de repente. Seguro que hubiera preferido mil veces al adorable licántropo.

-¿Conseguiste transmitirle el mensaje?

-Eso creo.

-¿Crees?

-¡Es que esos monstruos llegaron enseguida! Casi no tuve tiempo de advertirle. ¡Malditas bestias, sí que se mueven rápido! Pero creo que me entendió. Sólo queda esperar a ver cómo reacciona. ¡Vamos!, quiero darle la noticia a Lupin.

Remus seguía tumbado en la cama, con la vista fija en el techo. A su lado, Daniel aguardaba en silencio, sujetando su mano con cariño. Los dos se volvieron con rapidez cuando los magos adultos entraron en la habitación.

-¿Cómo ha ido? –Daniel estaba muy alterado. Lupin, por su parte, ni siquiera abrió la boca, sólo se quedó mirándolo, aguardando la respuesta.

Ojoloco sonrió.

-Ha funcionado –afirmó-. Sirius ha recibido el mensaje y si es listo se dirigirá a Yuggoth.

Daniel soltó una exclamación de alegría. Remus no se movió. Sólo un par de lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas. Kingsley sacó su varita y apuntó a las cuerdas para deshacer el nudo.

-Lo siento, Lupin. Era por tu bien.

Ojoloco carraspeó.

-Kingsley ya ha preparado el traslador. Dentro de dos días viajaremos a Irem en busca del Portal. Mientras, aprovecharé para buscar información sobre el ritual que vamos a realizar.

-Iré con vosotros.

-Me parece que no, Elfman

-¿Por qué?

-Porque esto no es asunto tuyo.

-¡Pero quiero ayudar!

-Ya has hecho todo lo que podías hacer. Y de todas formas serías un estorbo. Iremos nosotros tres.

El joven lo miró con el ceño fruncido, pero no insistió.

-¿Lo ves? –añadió Ojoloco dirigiéndose al licántropo, que lloraba en silencio-. No había por qué ponerse tan trágico.

**_Continuará…

* * *

_**

**N/A¡Hola de nuevo¿Qué os pareció el capítulo? Parece que de nuevo hay esperanza. ¿Qué pensáis ahora de Daniel? Si no fuera por él Moody no habría tomado el Loto Negro y es posible que Sirius hubiera entrado a la ciudadela con lo que ello supone… Vamos, que habría sido un completo desastre. El que está realmente mal es Lupin, esperemos que se recupere pronto…**

**Por cierto, gracias a todos por vuestros reviews, y también a ti,** Rei Himura**, no he podido contestarte personalmente poque no estás registrada y la página no me deja...**

**Bueno, esto ya va tocando a su fin, no iba a actualizar tan pronto, pero ahora con las fiestas tenía algo de tiempo y no quería haceros esperar.**

**Muchos de vosotros decíais que os gustaba la escena de los dos en las gradas del campo de Quidditch. He hecho un dibujo de eso, si queréis verlo sólo tenéis que ver mi livejournal: http:// daia-black. live journal. com (sin espacios) Ya me diréis si os gusta **

**¡Felices Fiestas a todos!**

**DAIA ****BLACK  
M.O.S.**


	14. Irem

**DETRÁS DEL VELO**

**14. Irem.**

_Esta Ciudad de los Pilares se encontraba en un nexo de extrañas fuerzas y eran Ellas de las que hablo como si fuesen un mástil de Energía; por tanto era más fácil abrir la Puerta en este sitio que en cualquier otro lugar de la Tierra. Así que yo mismo, Alhazred, fui el primero en abrir el Portal en la propia Irem una noche negra cuando la Luna fría se estremecía y ocultaba su rostro y extrañas estrellas rojas refulgían como poderosa Señal._

_Abdul Alhazred

* * *

_

Dos días después los tres magos esperaban en algún lugar de la campiña. Kingsley observaba su reloj, Ojoloco miraba a su alrededor con su ojo de cristal y Remus simplemente aguardaba.

Desde que Ojoloco se puso en contacto con Sirius el licántropo no había pronunciado palabra. Había caído en una especie de sopor que lo hacía insensible a todo, aunque de vez en cuando lo veían llevarse las manos a la cabeza para acabar gimiendo desesperado palabras ininteligibles. Nunca hablaba de lo que veía o sentía en aquellos momentos de trance. Los ataques, sin embargo, pasaban rápido y pronto volvía a su mutismo. Shackelbolt estaba preocupado porque pensaba que era efecto de la droga, pero Moody aseguraba que tarde o temprano se le pasaría, que los terrores dejarían de acosarlo y volvería a ser el mismo de siempre: el dulce lobito con piel de cordero capaz de comprar a todos con su sonrisa.

-Es la hora.

Kingsley se agachó para tocar una botella rota que había a sus pies. Moody y Lupin lo imitaron y el traslador se puso en marcha.

Unos segundos después la suave campiña inglesa había desaparecido para dar lugar a una extensión enorme de fina arena dorada.

-No sé cuánto tardaremos en llegar. No pude establecer el traslador más cerca porque el lugar no era seguro –Kingsley sacó su varita y le lanzó un hechizo para convertirla en una brújula-. No sé exactamente por dónde…

-Guarda eso –Ojoloco hizo un gesto de reproche-. Estamos justo en el límite del Espacio Vacío, aquí no te servirá de nada ese chisme. Desde ahora sólo nos pueden guiar las palabras de Alhazred –mientras hablaba sacó una hoja llena de garabatos, apuntes sobre el Libro Maldito, y la consultó unos instantes-. Creo que es por ahí.

Habían salido de la húmeda Inglaterra para aterrizar en un desierto seco y caluroso, así que tuvieron que aligerar sus ropas. Avanzaban despacio, porque sus pies se hundían constantemente en la blanda arena. Lupin iba el último y a menudo tenían que pararse a esperar que los alcanzara.

Sabían por el Necronomicón el lugar al que debían dirigirse. Alhazred hablaba de tres ciudades secretas entre las arenas: la primera era la Ciudad sin Nombre en la que moraron los Hijos de la Serpiente. La segunda, la Ciudad Negra en cuyo trono se sentaba la momia de Xulthltan que, según la leyenda, sujetaba una Gema reluciente entre sus huesudos dedos. Pero ellos tenían que ir a la tercera: Irem, la Ciudad de los Pilares. Sin embargo no sabían su emplazamiento exacto.

Cuando Alhazred hizo su viaje, tuvo que enfrentarse a un sinfín de horrores e incluso hablaba en su libro de una terrible tasa que tuvieron que pagar al líder de los Devoradores Abominables de las arenas, tasa que serviría como salvoconducto para atravesar aquellas tierras sin peligro. Afortunadamente esos tiempos habían pasado y los trasladores permitían conectar con lugares a los que antes era imposible acceder. Pero aún así no resultaría fácil encontrar la ciudad sin seguir los consejos del árabe loco.

Remus apenas se dio cuenta de lo que ocurrió durante tan extraño viaje. Iba inmerso en su propio mundo y no entendía nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Para él todo su mundo se centraba en aquel torrente interno que lo atormentaba: Sirius. Sólo él. No podía pensar en otra cosa y tampoco quería hacerlo.

No se percató del interés de Moody y Kingsley por buscar agua. Nada le interesaba. En un momento determinado, Ojoloco surgió del interior de una extraña caverna, trayendo consigo un curioso manjar: arañas. Arañas pequeñas, blanquísimas y casi luminosas. Remus recordó vagamente haber leído algo en el libro de Alhazred. Sí, las arañas servirían para localizar la ciudad de Irem. Al parecer, había que consumir tres de aquellos insectos. Tres. Ni uno más ni uno menos, y entonces se despertaría una especie de Segunda Visión. Con ella serían capaces de ver cosas que para el ojo humano pasarían desapercibidas. Aceptó su parte del manjar sin rechistar y cuando Ojoloco se lo ordenó las comió.

Todo se transformó en un segundo: bajo la luz de la luna todos los horrores se hicieron visibles y surgió una nueva pesadilla: espectros blancos que guardaban sus propias tumbas a lo largo del camino, devoradores de almas, criaturas de la noche invisibles al ojo humano, que sólo aparecían cuando se consumían aquellas arañas de las profundidades. Remus no participó en los tratos que Ojoloco y Kingsley hicieron con aquellos Devoradores, jamás supo el precio que tuvieron que pagar para que los guiaran hasta su destino. Pero al cabo de un tiempo, el perfil de una ciudad surgió en la lejanía. Podía ver las cúpulas luminosas en la distancia, refulgiendo como la plata líquida.

Irem: la Ciudad de los Pilares.

Hacia allí se dirigieron. Cuando alcanzaron la ciudad vieron un pórtico de luz. Lo atravesaron, y nada más hacerlo, toda la gloria de la ciudad desapareció y sólo quedaron las ruinas.

La extraña ciudadela parecía víctima de una salvaje y antigua guerra: todos sus edificios parecían derrumbados, abandonados, y sin embargo entre ellos se alzaban gran número de pilares, altos como edificios de una gran ciudad. En medio de todos ellos se erguía una Torre. Era alta, y negra, y parecía tener una extraña aura zumbando a su alrededor.

-Es ahí.

Era la primera vez que Remus hablaba desde hacía horas. Su dedo extendido señalaba la curiosa construcción.

-¿Estás seguro? -Remus asintió y Ojoloco trató de disimular su alegría por haberlo oído hablar-. Entonces¿a qué esperamos?

Caminaron hacia la Torre en silencio. Había algo en el ambiente que los conminaba a intentar pasar desapercibidos. Sobre los derruidos pilares, la sombra de extraños seres los observaba.

* * *

Remus era incapaz de controlar sus pensamientos. No sabía si seguir con sus locas esperanzas o darse de una vez por vencido. ¿Adónde conducía todo aquello¿Qué iba a conseguir con su estúpida obstinación? Su ánimo había cambiado en el mismo momento en que Daniel fue a visitarlo. Hasta ese instante había estado luchando, debatiéndose por conseguir su objetivo. Había peleado con furia cuando Ojoloco lo ató a la cama. Incluso había estado dispuesto a enfrentarse a él. Y todo por salvar a Sirius y traerlo de vuelta.

¿Qué pasó entonces?

Al principio Remus pensó que era culpa de la droga, que le había alterado la mente y por ende los pensamientos. Se rindió. No hubo razón, sólo pasó. Sirius no iba a volver. ¿Cómo había estado tan ciego? Fue entonces cuando empezó a oír aquella voz en su cabeza, una voz que le incitaba a abandonar. A dejar las cosas como estaban.

_Tu pasado no volverá. Tuviste tu tiempo, y lo desperdiciaste. Él podía haber sido tuyo si hubieras sido un poco más valiente, si hubieras confiado más en ti mismo. Pero todo ha pasado. Ahora es imposible. Él no va a volver._

Remus odiaba aquella voz. Cuando aparecía, rogaba para que se marchara y se sujetaba la cabeza con desesperación, como si así pudiera expulsarla. Pero la voz sólo callaba durante unos minutos y luego volvía a la carga.

_¿Creías que podías salvarlo¿Tú? Ni siquiera puedes salvarte a ti mismo. ¿Por qué no lo olvidas? Aún puedes ser feliz, sin él._

Olvidar. Olvidar sus ojos transparentes, la magia de su sonrisa. Olvidar sus gestos confiados, su voz profunda y dulce. Olvidar sus manos, el roce de su piel, sus labios…

_Olvídalo._

Imposible. Sirius había sido parte de su vida durante demasiado tiempo.

_Olvídalo._

Lo había protegido, lo había ayudado.

_Olvídalo._

Siempre había estado a su lado en los momentos difíciles.

_Él te abandonó._

Mentira.

_Desconfió de ti y por culpa de ello James y Lily murieron._

No fue culpa suya. Ni mía. No fue culpa de nadie…

_Te abandonó._

Estaba asustado. Tenía miedo. Se sentía culpable por la muerte de su mejor amigo.

_Y prefirió Azkaban a ti. Él te olvidó¿por qué no habrías tú de hacer lo mismo?_

Y Remus luchaba sin tregua contra aquella incansable voz que se había metido en su cabeza. ¿Sería capaz de olvidarle? Después de todo lo que habían pasado… ¿Iba a abandonarlo?

* * *

El interior de la Torre estaba oscuro y Kingsley y Alastor tuvieron que alzar sus varitas para dar un poco de luz al lugar. Cuando al fin se iluminó vieron una escalera de caracol subiendo por la pared interna de la Torre de forma que en el centro quedaba un amplio cilindro hueco. Era imposible divisar el final de aquel camino, que se perdía en las sombras.

-Subamos.

No podían hacer otra cosa. Ojoloco marchaba el primero, con la varita en alto para asegurarse de no dar ningún paso en falso. Le seguía Remus, concentrado en los desiguales escalones, y Kingsley cerraba la marcha, vigilando la retaguardia.

La Torre era alta, la escalera subía y subía remontando por el borde del muro en una continua espiral, sin barandilla, interrumpida sólo en algunos rellanos que parecían conducir a abandonadas habitaciones ahora selladas.

No supieron cuánto tiempo tardaron en llegar arriba, pero cuando al fin alcanzaron la última puerta se encontraban exhaustos. Remus se recostó en la pared mientras Ojoloco y Kingsley probaban distintos hechizos para abrir la oxidada cerradura. Finalmente, después de varios intentos, ésta soltó un crujido y el cerrojo se partió por la mitad.

-Camino despejado.

Entraron. Había algo espeluznante en aquel lugar, algo que no podían describir con palabras. Una sensación de pérdida, de miedo… y de soledad. Estaban en lo que parecía el laboratorio secreto de un mago. El suelo, cubierto del polvo de siglos, amortiguaba el sonido de sus pasos. Se desperdigaron por la habitación y cada uno se retiró a un rincón a investigar.

Había viejas estanterías repletas de antiguos libros de hechizos y tarros de cristal con hierbas secas y curiosos polvos para pociones. En un rincón, divisaron algunos esqueletos de inconcebible criaturas que se enroscaban en el fondo de pequeñas y sucias jaulas.

Remus pasó los dedos por la enorme mesa que había en uno de los extremos de la sala: estaba cubierta por una pesada losa de mármol negro grabada con antiguas y misteriosas runas. Había un libro sobre ella, abierto y olvidado. Se inclinó un poco sobre él para tratar de descifrarlo, pero justo en ese momento el grito impresionado de Kingsley llamó su atención.

-¡Lo encontré!

Ojoloco y Remus se apresuraron junto a él. Su mano aún sujetaba el cordón dorado de seda de la pesada cortina que acababa de descorrer. Allí, bajo sus pliegues de terciopelo púrpura, estaba lo que habían ido a buscar.

-El Portal…

Cinco cabezas metálicas de dragón vigilaban un acceso vacío y oscuro. Remus contuvo la respiración mientras las observaba con curiosidad y respeto; cada una era de un color: azul, verde, rojo, blanco y negro.

-Impresionante –murmuró Ojoloco.

El licántropo dio un paso al frente y subió el par de escalones que llevaban al Portal. Entonces alargó la mano hacia una de las cabezas, pero Moody lo sujetó por el brazo.

-¡Detente! Es peligroso.

-Es aquí –murmuraba Kingsley, con los brillantes ojos fijos en el misterioso Portal-. Jamás pensé que lo vería. Es tan… impresionante.

Todos conocían la leyenda de aquel lugar, habían tenido que estudiarla en la escuela: el poderoso hechicero Raistlin Majere (el mismo que Ojoloco y Lupin habían tratado de invocar) fue uno de los pocos en conseguir cruzar el Portal. De hecho, perdió la vida en aquel lugar y muchos pensaban que pasó el resto de sus días en el Abismo.

-Bien –Ojoloco parecía nervioso-. Bien… Será mejor que nos pongamos manos a la obra enseguida…

* * *

**-¡Me engañaste!**

**El Guía no contestó y aquello enfureció aún más al mago, que se puso en pie con los puños apretados y los ojos encendidos.**

**-¡¿Por qué?!**

**-Ya te lo dije. Nadie escapa de detrás del Velo.**

**Sirius soltó un gemido de rabia e impotencia.**

**-¿Y a ti qué te importa¡¡Te dije que no quería tu compañía!! Iba a salir de aquí, mis amigos intentaban ayudarme y por tu culpa… Por tu culpa…**

**No pudo seguir, se deshizo en sollozos. No aguantaba más. Todo empezaba a derrumbarse sobre él. Por un momento había creído que podría salir de allí. Se sintió seguro de ello cuando Remus contactó con él y cuando leyó aquella inscripción en el viejo muro de Koth sus esperanzas se renovaron. Pero todo se había vuelto a desvanecer otra vez con aquel duro golpe. Se había equivocado de camino y volvía a estar solo.**

**El Guía se acercó a él y habló en voz baja, junto a su oído, para asegurarse de que lo escuchaba.**

**-Era inútil. Aunque no hubiera manipulado la inscripción no habría servido de nada. Tus amigos no podían ayudarte. Tendrías que haber visto su cara cuando se dio cuenta de lo que iba a hacer, cuando comprendió que iba a manipular su mensaje.**

**Sirius se secó las lágrimas con la palma de la mano.**

**-¿Lo viste? –su voz temblaba-. ¿Viste a Remus?**

**-Un hombre delgado y enfermo. Tenía ojos de animal –siguió el Guía. Podía intuirse la sonrisa bajo la capucha-. Se manifestó en Koth y escribió el mensaje con una piedra. Yo le dejé hacer. Cuando me vio, comprendió lo que iba a pasar, pero no pudo hacer nada –Sirius miraba al suelo con los ojos abiertos y la respiración entrecortada-. Valiente. E insensato. Venir a Koth requiere una gran cantidad de energía. Es posible que no haya sobrevivido.**

**Sirius sabía que no serviría de nada, pero fue superior a él. No pudo controlarse. El Guía había puesto en palabras sus propios pensamientos¿Por qué había aparecido Ojoloco¿Por qué no Remus, si era él quien había contactado con él hasta el momento¿Acaso estaba…?**

**_Muerto…_**

**-¡¡¡NOOO!!!**

**Su acto desesperado cogió al Guía por sorpresa y Sirius consiguió aferrarse a él durante una fracción de segundo antes de que éste lograra escapar. Fue suficiente para golpearle el rostro y retirar por fin la enorme capucha que lo cubría. El Guía se apartó de él casi enseguida, pero no se molestó en volver a cubrir sus rasgos y Sirius se fijó en él, con los puños todavía apretados.**

**Su rostro parecía cubierto por una máscara dorada, efecto debido al color enfermizo de la piel. El pelo era blanco y enmarcaba unos rasgos angulosos y puntiagudos, como los de una estatua mal acabada. Y los ojos… Pupilas siniestras, con la forma de relojes de arena, alargadas en los iris dorados.**

**-No está mal. Nadie ha conseguido tocarme desde que estoy aquí, y te aseguro que eso es mucho tiempo.**

**Sirius apretó los dientes, tratando de no dejarse sorprender.**

**-Pues yo te aseguro que si vuelvo a tener la oportunidad no sólo te tocaré. Acabaré contigo, no me importa cómo.**

**El Guía soltó una carcajada que sonó falsa y metálica como el chirrido de un metal arañando el cristal.**

**-Te aseguro que me gustaría ver cómo lo intentas –el animago se irguió con orgullo-, pero no ahora. Verás, la verdad es que todo esto me resulta bastante… desconcertante.**

**Sirius se limitó a apretar los labios.**

**-Me refiero a tus amigos. Y al hecho de que no se den por vencidos. Al igual que tú. Curioso… tanta determinación indica un espíritu inquieto y tal vez valiente.**

**-No me importa lo que pienses -Sirius se dio la vuelta-. He perdido demasiado tiempo. Me marcho.**

**-¿Aún no te rindes?**

**-Nunca.**

**-Interesante… Pero antes de seguir, tal vez te gustaría saber en qué dirección queda el lugar al que intentas llegar.**

**Sirius se detuvo, pero no se volvió.**

**-¿Por qué habría de confiar en ti? Acabas de confesar que tú manipulaste el mensaje y me trajiste aquí a traición para acabar conmigo.**

**-Cierto. Pero tu actitud me ha sorprendido y estoy empezando a pensar que mereces una nueva oportunidad.**

**Sirius gimió desesperado. ¿Qué hacer?**

**-Lo siento. Es muy tarde para eso. Ya no confío en ti.**

**Dio un par de pasos pero casi al momento el Guía se plantó ante él cortándole el paso.**

**-Es una lástima porque yo podría llevarte al Portal. Ellos te esperan al otro lado y tú… quieres volver a verle. ¿Verdad?**

**Sirius tomó aire y alzó la mirada. Sus ojos grises habían perdido todo el brillo y había surcos de lágrimas secas en su rostro.**

**-¿Por qué iba a creerte?**

**El Guía adoptó una expresión seria. Sus ojos dorados se estremecieron.**

**-Porque yo también pasé años soñando con que vinieran a buscarme.**

**No supo por qué, pero Sirius creyó aquellas palabras. Aún así, se sentía inseguro y no quería volver a caer en una trampa.**

**-Dijiste que no se podía escapar de este lugar.**

**-Yo no pude. Pero tú tienes a alguien que se preocupa por ti al otro lado. Alguien que está dispuesto a dar su vida por devolverte la tuya. Eso merece una oportunidad.**

**-¿Sabes… dónde está el Portal?**

**-Por supuesto.**

**Sirius tragó saliva.**

**-¿Y… me guiarás hasta allí? **

**El Guía sonrió y volvió a colocarse la capucha para dejar su rostro en sombras.**

**-Lo haré. Soy tu Guía.

* * *

**

Por fin anochecía y empezaron a hacer los preparativos. El conjuro que iban a realizar no era complicado, pero debían asegurarse de que todo salía bien. El más mínimo error podía resultar fatal, y todos lo sabían.

Kingsley empezó a sacar cosas de su mochila y las fue dejando por el suelo mientras Moody machacaba unas plantas en un almirez para hacer la mezcla para el conjuro. Remus pasó casi todo el tiempo asomado a una de las pequeñas ventanas del laboratorio, viendo cómo la luna brillaba en el horizonte.

Pensaba en él. En el rumbo que había tomado su vida desde aquel fatídico día en que el lobo clavó los colmillos en su garganta. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin compadecerse de sí mismo, pero ahora no podía evitar hacerlo. El lobo estaba inquieto en su interior y él no sabía qué hacer para calmarlo.

-Lupin, ven aquí.

La voz autoritaria de Ojoloco lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Se retiró de la ventana y avanzó hacia él. Moody le entregó el espejo comunicador.

-Toma. Tú te encargarás de esto.

Lupin asintió, pero no dijo nada. Kingsley se ponía en pie en ese momento, sacudiendo sus manos.

-Bien. Parece que todo está listo. Será mejor repasarlo todo una vez más –Ojoloco asintió para que siguiera hablando-. Moody se encargará del conjuro que abrirá el acceso. Se colocará dentro de una estrella de cinco puntas y dirá las palabras que abrirán el Portal. Yo me ocuparé del hechizo de protección, para evitar que otras criaturas no deseadas entren en este mundo. Y, Remus, tú te encargarás del espejo. Sólo tienes que mantenerlo en alto. Realizaré un hechizo de atracción sobre él para que el espejo que lleva Sirius actúe con éste como un imán. Así no equivocará el camino. ¿Entendido?

-Entendido –dijo Ojoloco con alegría. Remus sólo inclinó la cabeza en señal de comprensión.

-Los hechizos no son muy complicados pero es esencial mantener la concentración. Ojoloco y yo estaremos hablando a la vez y es muy importante no equivocar las palabras.

-Tengo práctica en los hechizos múltiples. No te preocupes por mí.

Kingsley sonrió.

-Va a salir bien.

Se acercó a Remus y le cogió el espejo. Lo situó en el suelo y pronunció algunas palabras.

-Listo –Remus lo cogió de nuevo-. ¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó Kingsley en voz baja.

-Sí.

Remus alzó un poco la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos y Kingsley sonrió con tristeza al ver su expresión.

-Ya falta poco –murmuró. Y le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro.

* * *

**-Sólo puedo acompañarte hasta aquí.**

**Acababan de llegar a lo alto de una pequeña colina desde la cual se divisaba por fin la ciudad de Yuggoth. Sirius lo miró espantado.**

**-¿Qué?**

**Desde su posición se veía perfectamente la ciudadela. Sus calles, si es que podían llamarse así, estaban atestadas de horripilantes criaturas. Monstruos de todas clases, que se amontonaban entre sí, guardando la entrada de una alta torre negra. El Guía la señaló.**

**-Allí está el Portal.**

**Sirius tragó saliva. No quería suplicar, pero el terror lo había apresado.**

**-No puedes dejarme ahora –gimió-. ¡Esos monstruos me devorarán!**

**-Es el último paso. Y debes darlo solo.**

**-¡Pero…!**

**-Lo siento. No puedo acompañarte.**

**Sirius tomó aire antes de volver a fijarse en la ciudadela. ¿Cómo lograría pasar solo? Negó lentamente con la cabeza, mordiéndose los labios.**

**-Está tan cerca –sollozó.**

**-Puedes llegar allí.**

**-¡Sí, muerto!**

**-¿Te estás rindiendo?**

**Apretó con tanta fuerza sus puños que las uñas se clavaron en la palma de sus manos.**

**-No.**

**-Bien. Porque me decepcionarías.**

**Sirius tomó aire con calma y el Guía contuvo una sonrisa.**

**-No debes preocuparte. No será tan difícil cruzar. No con el amuleto.**

**-¿El amuleto? -Sirius rebuscó entre sus ropas hasta encontrar el amuleto de Koth. Aquel que había cogido cuando leyó el mensaje que luego resultó estar equivocado-. ¿De verdad funciona?**

**-Sí.**

**-¿Y cómo…¿Qué tengo que hacer con él?**

**-Sólo mantenlo en alto. Quizás no sea protección suficiente, pero te ayudará.**

**Sirius asintió un poco más tranquilo.**

**-Será mejor que te marches. Él te está esperando.**

**El animago sintió su corazón estremecerse.**

**-Gracias –murmuró.**

**-No me las des… aún.**

**Sirius esbozó una sonrisa y sin más empezó a caminar hacia Yuggoth. Si todo salía bien, si no moría en el intento, dentro de poco tendría a Remus en sus brazos. Si todo iba bien, muy pronto aquella pesadilla terminaría.**

**No se giró ni una sola vez. Su corazón le indicaba que debía caminar, seguir avanzando, y no dedicó otra mirada de despedida al Guía que lo había acompañado hasta allí. Sin embargo, unos ojos dorados lo siguieron durante todo su trayecto hasta la ciudad.**

**-Espero que lo consigas. Serías el primero en mucho, mucho tiempo.

* * *

**

-¡Adelante!

A la señal de Moody, Kingsley y él empezaron a recitar sus respectivos conjuros. La sala no tardó en llenarse de murmullos apagados, palabras que se entrelazaban y fluían a la vez. Había tres estrellas de tiza pintadas en el suelo y cada uno de ellos ocupaba una. La de Remus era la que estaba más cerca del Portal y él fue el primero en ver los ojos de los dragones brillar como gemas relucientes. Fue extraño: parecía como si de pronto aquellas figuras hubieran cobrado vida. En lugar de estatuas viejas y desgastadas, parecían verdaderos dragones dormidos: sus escamas brillaban y sus ojos de reptil parecían contemplar a los tres magos. Remus casi podía jurar que sintió su cálido aliento golpeándole el cuello.

-_De la oscuridad a la oscuridad, el eco de mi voz resuena en el vacío_ –con las primeras palabras de Ojoloco, el brillo de las cabezas se hizo deslumbrante-. _De este mundo al otro, mi voz clama, exultante de vida. De la oscuridad a las tinieblas, llamo. Bajo mis pies el suelo es firme. Tiempo: detén el curso de tu marcha._

Los colores de las cuatro cabezas se fundieron en un torbellino de color que empezó a girar alrededor del Portal, definiendo el punto de oscuridad del acceso. Sólo la estrella de protección impedía que los tres magos fueran absorbidos por el potente vórtice.

Remus alzó el espejo y un haz de luz brillante y pura salió de él hasta desaparecer en el negro agujero que se había formado. El espejo llamaba a su compañero.

-¡Sirius! –llamó-. ¡SIRIUS!

Una potente ráfaga de magia inundó el laboratorio: los libros cayeron de las estanterías y los tarros de cristal estallaron.

-¡SIRIUS BLACK!

Kingsley permanecía con los ojos cerrados, concentrado en su propio hechizo. Su voz, un poco más apagada, parecía un murmullo monótono y repetitivo. Remus tenía que hacer esfuerzos por permanecer con los ojos abiertos, el fuerte viento estrellándose en su rostro le arrancaba lágrimas de los dorados ojos. Parpadeó con fuerza antes de volver a fijarse en el acceso y gritó una vez más el nombre del animago. ¿Por qué no venía¿Es que no lo oía¿No veía el rayo de luz que lo guiaba a su lado¿Por qué tardaba tanto?

-¡¡SIRIUS!! –su grito fue ahora desesperado, tan desgarrador que Kingsley dudó un segundo al escucharlo. Pero volvió a centrarse enseguida.

Remus bajó un poco el espejo, que hasta entonces había mantenido alzado sobre su cabeza.

No venía. Sirius no venía.

_Volverás a quedarte solo._

Asustado y preocupado dio un paso al frente. Moody se revolvió a su lado, pero no paró su conjuro, aquello habría supuesto el final del hechizo. Remus avanzó un poco y se detuvo cuando sus pies rozaban los trazos de tiza en el suelo.

-Por favor, Sirius… -repitió con la voz rota-. ¡Vuelve!

Ya no había nada que hacer. Si él no venía ahora, si no acudía a su llamada, todo habría acabado. La luz del espejo parpadeó y Remus bajó la mano, vencido. Lo había perdido. El espejo resbaló de sus dedos temblorosos y justo cuando se estrellaba contra el suelo, una luz cegadora inundó la habitación. Remus alzó la cabeza y lo mismo hicieron Kingsley y Moody desde sus respectivas posiciones. El acceso se había abierto, las bocas de los dragones gruñeron con fuerza a la vez y una salvaje ventisca sacudió la estancia. A través de las lágrimas congeladas de su rostro, Remus pudo divisar una figura, avanzando hacia él desde el interior del Portal. Reconocería aquella forma en cualquier parte.

No hizo caso del grito de Moody, ni se dio cuenta de que Kingsley detenía su retahíla de palabras durante unos segundos. Salió de la estrella dibujada en el suelo y se acercó a la imagen que avanzaba hacia él. La figura cruzó al fin el Portal y toda la luz que lo envolvía se apagó de golpe, dejando un cuerpo marchito y un rostro asustado.

-¿Remus?

Lupin dejó de pensar por un momento. Se lanzó hacia la figura que acababa de llegar, sin hacer caso a los terroríficos seres que le acompañaban. No vio la ansiedad de su rostro, ni el amuleto que alzaba en su mano. Sólo lo vio a él. Lo abrazó con fuerza, entre sollozos.

Lo había recuperado.

Sirius no entendía qué había pasado. Sólo era consciente de los cálidos brazos de su amigo rodeándolo.

Lo había conseguido.

Con un suspiro de alivio, se dejó arropar por la calidez del licántropo y perdió el conocimiento.

**_Continuará…

* * *

_**

**N/A¡Por fin¡¡SIRIUS HA VUELTO!! El licántropo lo consiguió y Sirius vuelve a estar entre nosotros. ¡Nuestro querido animago ha vuelto! Después de tanto sufrimiento… Espero que la espera haya valido la pena.**

**Quizás esta última parte está narrada con demasiada prisa, pero realmente ya estaba impaciente por traerlo de vuelta y juntarlos. Ahora soy muy, muy feliz**

**Por cierto, tengo que aclarar que la descripción de la Torre de Irem está basada en el Laboratorio de Raistlin Majere, los que hayáis leído la Dragonlance os habréis dado cuenta enseguida **

**Y como lo prometido es deuda, aquí os dejo la referencia de los libros que me han servido de inspiración para este relato. Casi todo lo he tomado del primero, pero también me guié por algunas cosas del segundo. Aquí están:**

**--CARTER, Lin. El Necronomicón: la traducción de Dee .- En: H.P. Lovecraft y otros. Madrid: Puzzle, 2005.**

**--TYSON, Donald. Necronomicón: el libro maldito de Alhazred .- Madrid: EDAF, 2005.**

**Muchas, muchas gracias a todos los que me seguís todavía. Ya falta muy poco para el final: sólo dos capítulos.**

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo!**

**Ahora, más que nunca, la estrella de Sirius brillará con fuerza en el cielo.**

**DAIA BLACK.  
M.O.S.**


	15. El regreso

**N/A: Gracias a todos por vuestros bonitos reviews, esta historia ya va llegando a su final y por fin estos dos están juntos. ¿Qué pasará ahora?

* * *

**

**DETRÁS DEL VELO**

**15. El Regreso**

El Guía lo había abandonado en el último tramo del camino: el más peligroso. Sirius no se había sentido nunca tan asustado, ni siquiera cuando los perros atacaron al triste mendigo delante de sus ojos. Estaba cerca, muy cerca de la salida, pero parecía imposible llegar a ella.

Respiró hondo un par de veces antes de decidirse a continuar. Agarró el amuleto de Koth con fuerza, alzándolo sobre su cabeza y emprendió la marcha. Los extraños seres parecían dudar al ver el espantoso medallón vibrando en su mano, pero algunos decidieron arriesgarse. Sirius sabía que la magia no servía allí, pero aún así lo primero que hizo fue sacar su varita y apuntarlos con ella. No pasó nada, pero él se sintió más fuerte. Les gritó para que se apartaran y los amenazó con fiereza.

El camino se hizo eterno y había extraños reptiles siguiendo sus pasos, esperando a verle flaquear, esperando que se rindiera para lanzarse sobre él y sumergirlo en la oscuridad. Pero Sirius había recuperado su aplomo: no podía explicarlo, pero sentía a Remus cerca. Muy cerca.

No supo cómo lo consiguió, pero al fin llegó a la Torre.

La enorme construcción parecía en ruinas, unas escaleras medio derrumbadas conducían al interior. Sirius subió por ellas sin mirar atrás. Sabía que lo seguían, sabía que los monstruos no se daban por vencidos. Sentía sus respiraciones jadeantes en la nuca y podía escuchar el sonido de sus garras rasgando la piedra irregular del suelo, justo detrás de él. Pero no se volvió.

Cuando atravesó la puerta una fuerte corriente de aire le golpeó en la cara y tuvo que cubrirse con los brazos mientras el pelo le azotaba el rostro. Pagó caro aquel descuido: al bajar el amuleto, una de las bestias se abalanzó contra él y se enganchó en su pierna. Sirius gimió dolorido y golpeó a la criatura hasta que ésta se separó de él gimiendo de dolor, pero sin dejar de enseñar sus afilados dientes. Cojeando, Sirius avanzó por la derruida estancia. No podría salir por dónde había entrado, ahora la puerta estaba llena de terribles seres que le cortaban la retirada. Pero él no quería retroceder. El viento parecía surgir de un hueco en la pared del fondo. Era un hueco ovalado del que manaba un potente rayo de luz que conectaba directamente con él.

Sirius gimió. Estaba asustado¿quién le aseguraba que aquello no era otra trampa del Guía¿Tendría valor para cruzar aquel acceso? Las bestias estrecharon un poco más el círculo y Sirius supo que no podría contenerlas durante mucho más tiempo. Sus manos temblaban… Su cuerpo entero temblaba. Dio un paso hacia el agujero de luz y justo en ese momento lo oyó.

Un grito. Alguien gritaba su nombre.

Remus.

Remus lo estaba llamando.

Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos.

-Remus –murmuró-. Remus, estoy aquí…

Corrió tropezando hacia el portal, sin darse cuenta de que había bajado la mano que sostenía el amuleto, sin notar las dentelladas de aquellos pálidos seres en la piel. La luz empezó a apagarse y Sirius se desesperó al ver que una especie de fuerza le impedía cruzar el acceso. Gritó y luchó, luchó contra aquella energía que le azotaba y le rechazaba. Podía oír el grito desesperado de Remus al otro lado, llamándole.

-¡Voy! –quería gritar, pero no tenía fuerzas y su voz surgió débil, apagada-. Espérame…

La luz se fue apagando poco a poco… despacio.

-No¡no!... Remus…, espérame…

Con un último grito logró vencer la fuerza que le empujaba, justo cuando la luz desaparecía. Con un último suspiro abrió los ojos para ver a Remus, de pie, en frente de él, temblando. Lo vio mover los labios y supo que estaba pronunciando su nombre, aunque no pudo oírlo. Lo vio avanzar hacia él y sintió sus brazos rodeándole. Lo vio llorar y sus cálidas lágrimas se mezclaron con las suyas.

Había vuelto. Al fin había vuelto.

Y luego se sumió en la oscuridad.

* * *

Lo primero que vio Sirius al abrir los ojos fue el rostro dulce y apacible de Remus durmiendo a su lado.

–¿Remus?

Al principio creyó que lo estaba imaginando. Había soñado tanto con volver a verlo que ahora que lo tenía al alcance de la mano le parecía imposible. Pero estaba allí, realmente estaba allí, comprobó mientras le acariciaba el rostro con dulzura. A su lado…

Había marcas bajo sus ojos y más arrugas de las que recordaba en su suave frente. Rozó sus labios con los dedos y se estremeció al notar su aliento cálido contra ellos. Se acercó un poco más a él, con cuidado. No quería despertarlo. No todavía. Quería saborearlo así, en silencio, deleitarse con él, aprendérselo otra vez de memoria, acariciando su cuerpo sin que se diera cuenta, robarle algún beso y abrazarle. Abrazarle con toda la ternura que sentía hacia él.

Pero de todos modos no parecía que el licántropo fuera a despertar de momento. Debía estar realmente cansado, ya que no reaccionó a sus furtivas caricias. Sirius acurrucó la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y aspiró su aroma con cariño. Tuvo que contenerse para no dejar salir las lágrimas. Con un dedo recorrió la pálida cicatriz que cruzaba su cara hasta los labios. Si no fuera por él… Se acurrucó un poco más cerca del cuerpo que abrazaba. Al hacerlo rozó la herida de su pierna, que empezó a dolerle. No le importaba. Sentir el dolor significaba que estaba vivo. Entrelazó sus piernas con las de Remus y bajo un impulso que no pudo reprimir, depositó un suave beso en sus labios entreabiertos.

-Gracias –murmuró emocionado-. Gracias...

* * *

Remus abrió los ojos con pesadez. ¡Se había quedado dormido! Llevaba días vigilando el sueño de Sirius, desobedeciendo la insistente orden de Ojoloco de que también él debía descansar. Había pasado aquellos días a su lado, sin soltar su mano. Pero finalmente el cansancio había hecho mella en él y cuando supo que no aguantaría despierto un segundo más, se tumbó a su lado en la cama, abrazándolo.

Esperaba verlo a su lado al despertar, pero al abrir los ojos lo único que encontró fue la cama fría y vacía. Miró a su alrededor nervioso y al no localizarlo en la habitación empezó a asustarse.

-¿Sirius?

El pánico se apoderó de su voz. Nadie respondía a su llamada. Se levantó con rapidez y salió de la habitación corriendo.

-¡Sirius¡¡SIRIUS!!

¿Dónde estaba¿Por qué no contestaba¿Y si le había pasado algo¿Se lo habrían vuelto a llevar?

Bajó las escaleras corriendo, con la respiración agitada y el corazón latiendo a mil en su pecho.

-¡Sirius!

Una silueta salió de la cocina y se acercó a él.

-¡Remus¿Qué ocurre¿Estás bien?

Sirius estaba allí, ante él, sosteniendo en sus manos un vaso de cristal. El pelo largo le caía sobre los ojos, que estaban cargados de miedo. Miedo por él. El licántropo cayó al suelo, al pie de la escalera, y empezó a llorar.

-¿Remus?

-Estoy bien –tartamudeó intentando sonreír. ¿Por qué no podía controlar sus lágrimas?

Sirius se acercó a él y se arrodilló a su lado.

-¿Qué pasa¿Por qué lloras? –preguntó con voz suave-. Estás temblando…

-Creía… creía que te habías vuelto a marchar y yo…, yo…

Sirius soltó el vaso y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-No voy a irme. Te lo prometo. No volveré a alejarme de ti.

Remus se refugió en aquellos brazos que lo habían estrechado tantas veces. Sirius estaba allí, con él, y le había prometido que no se marcharía. En aquel momento, el licántropo habría dado cualquier cosa porque Sirius lo besara. Necesitaba aquel contacto para convencerse de que estaba vivo, que los dos lo estaban.

Pero Sirius no lo besó, se limitó a abrazarlo como cuando eran niños y él despertaba de alguna de sus pesadillas, perdido en la oscuridad de su habitación en Hogwarts. Con dulzura, con cariño, meciéndolo entre sus protectores brazos.

-Me desperté y no estabas –se justificó el licántropo. Le parecía que estaba abusando de la situación. Después de todo era Sirius el que acababa de volver de detrás del Velo. Se suponía que tendría que estar consolándolo a él y no al contrario. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan débil?-. Me asusté…

-Ya… Todo está bien. Sólo bajé a por un poco de agua. No me habría alejado de tu lado, no quería preocuparte, pero estaba sediento -Remus se limpió las lágrimas y se separó suavemente de él, aunque no demasiado. Quería sentirlo cerca-. ¿Vienes?

Remus asintió y sujetó la mano que le ofrecía para ponerse en pie. Luego lo siguió hacia la cocina. Se sentaron en la mesa, con una jarra llena de agua y dos vasos. El licántropo no separaba sus ojos de su compañero, como si temiera que se fuera a marchar de un momento a otro. Sirius bebió tres vasos enteros y empezó a llenarse el cuarto. Los dos trataban de ocultar los sentimientos que despertaba en ellos aquel lugar: allí se habían dado su primer beso.

-Tenía tanta sed…

-No me extraña. Llevas cuatro días durmiendo.

Su amigo lo miró.

-¿En serio?

-Sí.

-Qué desperdicio de tiempo –murmuró. Trataba de ser sarcástico, pero no lo consiguió, su voz sonó cargada de tristeza.

-Te desmayaste en cuanto cruzaste el Portal –dijo el licántropo con voz débil-. Cuando volviste estabas cubierto de heridas y me asusté mucho. Íbamos a llevarte a San Mungo, pero Moody insistió en que sólo necesitabas descansar y que era mejor que te quedaras aquí y que yo te cuidara. No sé si fue la decisión acertada… ¿Cómo te encuentras¿Te duele algo?

Sirius rozó una de las vendas que le cubrían el brazo.

-No te preocupes. Estoy bien.

Remus sonrió. Aunque se estuviera muriendo de dolor no lo admitiría, así que tendría que permanecer alerta.

-¿Cómo lo habéis hecho? –preguntó Sirius de pronto.

Remus bajó la mirada. El dolor se reflejaba en sus ojos dorados.

-No fue fácil…

Sirius extendió su mano sobre la tabla hasta alcanzar las suyas. Ante aquel gesto, Remus volvió a alzar la mirada y sintió un nudo en la garganta cuando vio la sonrisa de Black. Era suficiente. Remus también sonrió y justo en ese momento el ruido de unos pasos acelerados les indicó que tenían visita. Se soltaron con un suspiro y esperaron a que el inoportuno visitante cruzara la puerta de la cocina.

-¡Black! Veo que al fin has despertado.

-Hola, Moody.

Sirius se levantó y dejó que Ojoloco lo aplastara entre sus fuertes brazos. Demasiado fuertes para su frágil cuerpo.

-¡Vamos, Alastor! Suéltalo¿no ves que le haces daño? -Kingsley acababa de cruzar la puerta, sonriente y animado-. ¿Cómo está mi prófugo preferido?

Sirius, que al fin logró liberarse del abrazo de oso del ex auror, le saludó con alegría y estrechó la mano que le ofrecía.

-Bien… ahora que Ojoloco me ha soltado.

-Me alegro –y lanzó una mirada significativa a Remus, que los observaba en silencio desde su sitio-. Desde que retiraron de mi despacho tu cara de loco te he echado mucho de menos.

Sirius iba a decir algo, pero justo entonces una voz los interrumpió.

-¡Lupin¿Qué tal estás?

-¡Daniel! –el licántropo se levantó con un gesto de sorpresa y alegría-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sirius miró asombrado cómo su amigo se fundía en un tierno abrazo con un chico de apenas veinte años. Era un chaval joven y atractivo. Y alegre. Y Sirius sintió una oleada de antipatía hacia él.

-He venido a ver cómo estabas. ¿Te encuentras mejor?

Remus se había sonrojado y Sirius entrecerró los ojos, atento a la conversación.

-Estoy bien.

-Tenía ganas de verte, pero Ojoloco no me lo permitió. Hoy he insistido tanto que al final ha tenido que traerme –entonces se giró hacia el animago-. ¿Es él?

Remus asintió y Sirius se sintió observado por un par de ojos negros y ovalados.

-Sirius, él es Daniel. Daniel Elfman.

El animago extendió la mano en un gesto cortés, pero no dijo nada.

-Me alegro de conocerte al fin –dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa-. Remus me ha hablado mucho de ti –y luego se volvió hacia el licántropo-. Así que al final lo conseguiste. Lo trajiste de vuelta.

Sirius retiró su mano con presteza. ¿Quién era aquel mocoso que se atrevía a tratar a Remus con tanta familiaridad¿Por qué había ido a verlo acompañado de Ojoloco y Kingsley? Y sobre todo¿qué se traía con el licántropo?

-¿Y tú qué tal¿Cómo te va?

-Bastante bien. Ahora soy el acólito de Moody.

Hubo un silencio en la sala mientras todos se giraban hacia el mago del ojo de cristal.

-Sólo por un tiempo –aclaró éste-. Insistió tanto que tuve que aceptar tomarlo como aprendiz, pero no le he asegurado nada. Si no resulta un buen alumno lo dejaremos y punto.

Pero Remus sonreía.

-Me alegro por ti –dijo en un susurro-. Moody es un excelente mago, a pesar de su carácter -Y Daniel rió bajo la atenta mirada de un celoso animago.

-¿Ya habéis desayunado?

Mientras tomaban café caliente y galletas, Sirius conoció el plan de rescate llevado a cabo por los tres magos. Y supo al fin el papel que había desempeñado Daniel en todo aquello.

-Si no llega a ser por Remus es posible que aún estuvieras en ese sitio –dijo Moody dando un sorbo a su taza-. Ahí donde lo ves, el pequeño lobo tiene la cabeza más dura que tú. Supongo que se le habrá pegado algo después de tantos años juntos.

Sirius sonrió y Remus agachó la cabeza avergonzado.

-Es cierto –corroboró Kingsley-. Se defendió con uñas y dientes cuando Moody le dijo que era mejor abandonar. ¡Menudo animal está hecho!

-Claro, que éste no se queda atrás –y Moody señaló a Daniel con la cabeza-. Supongo que si el chaval no hubiera aparecido gritando e insultando a todo el que se ponía por delante yo no me habría atrevido a tomar el Loto Negro.

-Necesitabais a alguien que os diera un empujoncito –dijo el muchacho, irguiéndose con orgullo.

Moody se volvió hacia él con una expresión de disgusto.

-Bueno –interrumpió Kingsley-¿y qué haréis ahora? Grimmauld Place está bien para una temporada, pero no es el mejor lugar para vivir cuando se vuelve de la muerte.

-De momento nos quedaremos aquí –informó Sirius con seguridad-. Hasta que me encuentre mejor…

-Oh, ahora que me acuerdo –Ojoloco sacó su varita e hizo un extraño gesto con ella. Al momento apareció ante ellos un enorme espejo de pie-. Esto es para vosotros.

Sirius y Remus intercambiaron una mirada.

-Tengo suficientes espejos en casa, Moody. Además, no estoy precisamente en mi mejor momento –añadió con una mueca-. Te agradezco el detalle, pero…

-No seas plasta, Black. Este no es un espejo cualquiera.

Daniel soltó una carcajada y Black trató de ignorarla.

-¿Ah no?

-No –dijo Moody orgulloso-. Es un reflector de enemigos.

-¡Moody! –protestó Kingsley, sin hacer caso de las miradas de asombro de los otros dos.

-¡Qué! Les será de ayuda.

-¿Insinúas que no hice bien mi trabajo?

-¡Claro que lo hiciste bien! Pero esos seres son capaces de camuflarse con una facilidad pasmosa. ¿Y si cruzaron el Portal? En ocasiones no los sientes hasta que los tienes encima¿sabes? Además, así estarán más tranquilos –luego se volvió hacia los dos merodeadores-. Este espejo refleja todas las amenazas: pero no debéis temer nada hasta que les veáis el blanco de los ojos.

Sirius asintió serio.

-Gracias.

Al final los invitados se marcharon y Sirius y Remus volvieron a quedarse solos. El animago no comentó nada, pero no pudo quitarse de la cabeza aquel último abrazo que Daniel había dado a su amigo. Y aquella palabra susurrada para que nadie la oyese: _Suerte.

* * *

_

Pasaron los días. Sirius se iba recuperando, al menos físicamente, y decidieron no seguir ocultando su regreso. Sobre todo porque el animago se moría de ganas de ver a su ahijado.

-Ha llegado la carta de Harry –informó Remus entrando en la biblioteca. Últimamente Sirius pasaba mucho tiempo allí, sentado en silencio, con la mirada perdida en el antiguo espejo que Moody les había regalado.

-Bien –aunque intentaba sonreír, su voz sonaba fría-. ¿Cuándo vendrá?

-Ahora.

-¿Ahora? –preguntó extrañado.

-Se ha puesto como loco –Remus le extendió la misiva-. Debía estar muy nervioso cuando la escribió: apenas se entiende la letra. Dice que vendrá en cuanto pueda así que no me extrañaría verlo aparecer ahora mismo por la chimenea.

-Entonces será mejor que suba a arreglarme un poco.

Diez minutos después, la chimenea se conectó y una explosión de llamas verdes indicó la llegada de un visitante. Harry entró en la habitación como un vendaval. Tenía el pelo y la ropa alborotados y se le veía muy agitado. Cuando vio a Remus sentado en uno de los sillones se acercó a él.

-¿Dónde está?

El licántropo no tuvo que contestar. En ese momento una figura se perfiló en el umbral de la puerta y con un gemido, Harry se precipitó hacia allí.

Sirius se sorprendió cuando el joven se abrazó a su cintura y enterró la cabeza en su pecho.

-Harry… –murmuró.

Pero el chico no se separó de él y su padrino le acarició la cabeza con ternura.

-Me dijeron que habías muerto –sollozó, apretándole más fuerte-. Todos dijeron que habías muerto, que no ibas a regresar nunca…

Remus apretó los labios y salió de la habitación. Sabía que preferirían estar a solas.

* * *

Harry se quedó tres días. Durante ese tiempo Sirius y él pasaban las horas encerrados en alguna habitación, seguramente compartiendo experiencias y recuperando el tiempo perdido. Remus prefería mantenerse al margen. No quería interferir en aquel apasionado reencuentro y de todas formas el comportamiento de Sirius lo confundía bastante: con los demás se mostraba abierto y sonriente, sin embargo, cuando se quedaban a solas Remus tenía la impresión de que le rehuía. A veces pensaba que no quería estar con él, que prefería la compañía de los demás a la suya. La llegada de Harry sólo corroboró sus sospechas y Remus empezaba a sentirse celoso de la joven réplica de James.

Cuando eran niños Remus tuvo que acostumbrarse a compartir a Sirius con los demás. Especialmente con James, con quien parecía unirlo una amistad excepcional. El licántropo siempre fue consciente de que se encontraba en un segundo plano. Y lo aceptó. Aceptó que James siempre estuviera delante de él en la mente del animago. Pero desde que Sirius escapó de Azkaban las cosas habían cambiado. Sirius compartía con él sus problemas y Remus se alegraba de ser su mejor amigo en esos momentos. Había sido muy feliz entonces, compartiendo su vida con Sirius, siendo su confidente y su aliado. Pero ahora Harry estaba allí y él volvía a quedar el segundo.

Celos. Tenía celos de un niño de diecisiete años. Patético.

Esbozó una sonrisa y sacudió la cabeza, enfadado consigo mismo, con sus pensamientos.

Eres un adulto, Remus Lupin. Deja de pensar tonterías.

Tonterías… Él le había dicho que le amaba. Le había besado, habían estado a punto de hacer el amor aquella noche. Eso debía significar algo¿verdad?

Te dijo que te amaba, pero todo ha cambiado ahora. Te arriesgaste para traerlo de vuelta, pero eres un idiota si crees que sólo por eso él volverá a tu lado, como aquella noche…Aquella maravillosa noche…

-¿Remus?

El licántropo se sobresaltó y estuvo a punto de soltar el objeto que sostenía entre las manos. Para pasar el tiempo se había encerrado en el enorme salón de los Black y se entretenía limpiando algunos objetos de plata abandonados.

-¿Sí, Harry?

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?

-Claro -Remus lo observó mientras el joven se acercaba-. ¿Qué ocurre?

-Yo… quería darte las gracias. Ya sabes, por ayudar a Sirius –Lupin lo miraba en silencio. Realmente no sabía qué contestar. No lo había hecho por él. Aunque sonara egoísta, él no había ayudado a Sirius para que Harry se lo agradeciera. Lo había hecho por él. Porque él lo necesitaba. No tenía sentido que Harry le diera las gracias por eso-. Si no hubiera sido por ti, ahora él…

-Déjalo. No quiero oírlo –murmuró. Y volvió su atención al objeto de plata que limpiaba.

Harry lo observó con curiosidad, tratando de averiguar sus pensamientos. Tenía una ligera idea de lo que podía pasar en esos momentos por la mente del licántropo, pero no quería equivocarse.

-Sirius me preocupa –decidió sincerarse con su antiguo profesor. Después de todo estaba seguro de que él era la persona más indicada para hacerse cargo de la situación. En efecto, al oír esas palabras Lupin alzó los ojos hacia él-. Simula estar bien y trata de parecer tranquilo y seguro de sí mismo, pero hay una continua sombra de miedo en sus ojos –Remus asintió, también él la había visto-. Creo que tiene miedo de despertar y darse cuenta de que todo esto es un sueño, que sigue en aquel mundo de pesadillas, rodeado de monstruos.

-Lo sé. Pasa las horas delante de ese espejo de Moody, mirando al infinito.

-Deberías hacer algo.

Aquellas palabras provocaron una reacción inesperada en el hombre lobo. Harry se sobresaltó al ver el efecto que tenían en él: Lupin había apretado los labios y alzaba la cabeza en un gesto de desafío.

-Lo siento –dijo con voz fría-. Creí que era bastante con traerlo de vuelta de aquel lugar. Pero ya veo que no. Supongo que tú lo habrías hecho mejor.

Harry lo miraba sobresaltado. Lupin había malinterpretado sus palabras.

-No quiero decir eso… –intentó excusarse.

-No. Claro que no.

¿Por qué se portaba así? No lo entendía… Desde que había llegado a aquella casa Lupin lo había tratado con una cordialidad fría. No quedaba nada de la ternura y la simpatía que le había demostrado mientras era su profesor. ¿A qué venía aquella actitud¿Es que pensaba que le iba a arrebatar a Sirius¿Era eso?

-Lupin, perdóname. Me he expresado mal. Tienes razón, has hecho todo lo que podías hacer por él. Has hecho más de lo que yo he intentado.

_Sí_, pensó el licántropo dolido, _y a pesar de todo él te prefiere a ti._

-Él es mi amigo –dijo con amargura-. Era mi deber ayudarle.

-Lo que quería decir es que, tal vez, podrías intentar hacerle reaccionar. No sé… puedes obligarle a que te cuente cosas –Harry intentaba arreglar la situación-. Puedes salir con él a la calle, acompañarle…

-¿Que me cuente cosas? –exclamó enfadado-. ¿Para qué, si ya te lo ha contado todo a ti?

Harry negó con la cabeza. Empezaba a comprender la actitud del licántropo y curiosamente, no le sorprendía.

-Te equivocas. No me ha contado nada –dijo con tristeza.

-¿Qué? –se sorprendió-. Pero todo este tiempo juntos…

-Parece que sólo quiere hablar de mí, de mis planes contra Voldemort y de los avances de la Orden. Pero no me ha contado nada de lo que ha pasado -Remus agachó la cabeza un poco avergonzado-. Pero estoy seguro de que contigo sería diferente. Necesita hablar. Desahogarse. Seguro que contigo se abrirá más. Después de todo, eres su mejor amigo.

Aquellas palabras conmovieron a Remus profundamente. Su mejor amigo. ¿De verdad lo era? Se daba cuenta ahora de que tal vez Harry tenía razón después de todo y no había hecho suficiente.

-Lo intentaré –prometió.

-Gracias, Lupin. Sabía que podía contar contigo –se había acercado para colocar una mano protectora en su brazo y al hacerlo se quedó mirando el abalorio que el licántropo aún sujetaba en su mano-. ¿Qué es eso?

-¿El qué?

Harry tenía lo ojos muy abiertos y no apartaba la vista del reluciente objeto.

-¿Me lo dejas?

Remus se lo dio y Harry soltó un grito de sorpresa.

-¿Qué ocurre?

Harry lo miró con los ojos abiertos por el asombro.

-La horcrux. ¡Es la horcrux que Dumbledore y yo encontramos en la cueva!

-¿Qué?

-¡Era igual que ésta! –exclamó nervioso.

-Harry¿qué…?

-¡La horcrux! No puede ser, no… -Las palabras de la nota que encontró dentro del guardapelo volvieron a su cabeza-. R.A.B. R.A.B… ¿Black? Imposible… -murmuraba para sí sin dejar de pasear nervioso por la habitación-. Espera¿cómo se llamaba el hermano de Sirius?

-Regulus.

Aquella respuesta hizo que Harry empezara a temblar de forma violenta.

-Harry, me estás asustando. ¿Te encuentras bien?

-¿Regulus¿Regulus Black¡No lo puedo creer¡Ha estado aquí todo el tiempo!

-¿Estás diciendo que ese guardapelo… es la horcrux?

-¿Has conseguido abrirlo?

-No.

Harry se mostraba muy nervioso y agitado.

-Tengo que irme.

-¿A dónde?

-Tengo que informar de esto ahora mismo. Si estoy en lo cierto acabamos de encontrar la última horcrux.

Cuando Harry le explicó a Sirius lo que había descubierto éste pareció preocupado.

-Voy contigo –dijo con seguridad.

-¡NO!

Sirius lo miró extrañado.

-¡Pero, Harry…!

-No voy a hacer nada peligroso. No de momento. Y tú necesitas recuperarte, descansar. Te quedarás aquí y Remus cuidará de ti.

El licántropo se sonrojó un poco al escuchar las palabras del joven Potter e hizo como que no se daba cuenta de la mirada que Sirius le lanzaba.

-Harry, estoy bien, de verdad. Y si tienes razón y esa es la última horcrux…

El joven se acercó a su padrino y le abrazó con fuerza. Luego se separó con una sonrisa.

-No quiero que vuelvas a estar en peligro. Te recuperarás del todo antes de unirte a la lucha.

Sirius no contestó. Bajó la cabeza y tomó aire con fuerza.

-Entiendo. Ahora sólo soy un estorbo para ti.

-Sirius…

-Tranquilo, no volveré a molestarte.

Ya se había dado la vuelta para marcharse cuando una mano lo agarró con fuerza.

-Tú nunca serás un estorbo para mí. Pero quiero que vuelva el Sirius de antes. Quiero recuperarte –Sirius permanecía en silencio-. Si me encuentro en peligro te avisaré¿de acuerdo?

El animago alzó la cabeza.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo.

Harry se marchó y Sirius volvió a encerrarse en la Biblioteca, delante del espejo, con la mirada perdida en el vacío. Remus no sabía qué hacer, no sabía cómo hacerle reaccionar.

Después de observarlo un rato en silencio desde la puerta, se acercó a él.

-¿Vienes a cenar?

-No tengo hambre –contestó sin mirarlo.

Remus se fijó entonces en el espejo y su corazón se estremeció cuando divisó algunas sombras reflejadas en su superficie, figuras en forma de animal, que parecían querer acercarse a ellos. El licántropo avanzó hasta colocarse delante de la luna, acaparando así la atención de Sirius, que lo miró con expresión indescifrable.

-Ya basta.

Cuando Sirius alzó los ojos tropezó con una mirada infinitamente triste.

-No dejes que se queden con tu alma –añadió el licántropo en un susurro-. No encontrarás nada en ese espejo.

Sirius desvió la mirada con un parpadeo rápido.

-Ellos me siguen buscando.

-Ignóralos.

-¡No puedo! –gimió.

-Sirius, ya has salido de ese lugar, no dejes que retengan allí parte de tu corazón –se acercó un poco más hasta quedar justo frente a él y se arrodilló a sus pies-. A mí me haces más falta –murmuró-. Quédate conmigo.

Sirius sucumbió a la ternura de aquellas palabras y lo abrazó con un suspiro aliviado. Remus le devolvió el gesto y estuvieron un rato así, consolándose en silencio.

-Vamos, tienes que comer algo.

Finalmente Remus se separó de él y sin darle opción a protestar lo cogió de la mano al tiempo que se levantaba y lo obligó a acompañarle hasta la cocina.

* * *

-Vi cómo devoraban a un hombre.

Sirius apenas había probado bocado, pero ya era más de lo que últimamente comía. Ante aquella inesperada confesión, Remus se quedó quieto, esperando que siguiera hablando con él. Sirius comprendió el gesto y decidió liberarse por fin de parte de la pesada carga que le oprimía-. Aquellos perros… Fue horrible. Vi cómo lo devoraban y no pude hacer nada. Me quedé allí, mirando, sin moverme.

Remus recordó a los perros de Tíndalos y se estremeció al saber lo cerca que habían estado de su amigo.

-No podías hacer nada…

-Supongo que no. Pero eso no hace que me sienta mejor.

Guardaron unos minutos de silencio.

-¿Es a ellos a quiénes ves en el espejo? –preguntó en voz baja.

Sirius asintió.

-Todos los días. Quiero olvidarlo¡de verdad que quiero! Pero cuesta tanto…

Remus sujetó su mano y habló despacio.

-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo –dijo-. Si necesitas liberar tu alma estaré aquí. Yo te escucharé.

Sirius asintió sin mirarle.

-Lo sé.

_**Continuará…

* * *

**_

**N/A ¡Qué poquito falta para el final! Sé que esperábais más "reconciliación" en este capítulo. Pero tenéis que entenderlo: los dos han pasado por situaciones muy difíciles y llevan tanto tiempo separados que aún tienen que acostumbrarse el uno al otro. Después de todo se sinceraron aquel último día y después de eso han estado mucho tiempo sin verse... En ocasiones no es fácil decir "te quiero" Pero todo llegará.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, el último. Y como lo prometido es deuda… prepararos para el lemon. ( y, por favor, sed indulgentes...)**

**Un puñado de besos de chocolate para todos.**

**Y gracias, GRACIAS por los reviews. ¡Nos leemos!**

DAIA**BLACK  
M.O.S.**


	16. La primera vez

**

* * *

N/A: Por fin llegamos al final de esta historia. El último capítulo está listo. La verdad es que me da mucha lástima despedirme de esta historia y también me da pena despedirme de todos vosotros, pero en algún momento tenía que llegar el final.**

Sinceramente, espero **que este último capítulo esté a la altura y os deje un buen sabor de boca. Después de tanto sufrimiento teníamos que acabar con palabras de esperanza.**

**Pienso seguir publicando algunas historias por aquí, así que me encantará veros de nuevo.**

**Pero ahora os dejo con el último capítulo, que estaréis deseando leerlo. Allá va:**

**AVISO: contiene lemmon. Si no te agrada, mejor no leas. Si no sabes lo que es, infórmate. **

* * *

**DETRÁS DEL VELO**

**16. La primera vez**

Desde entonces se sumergieron en una extraña rutina. Durante el día se dedicaban a cosas amenas y escondían sus preocupaciones el uno del otro, pero por las noches, después de haberse acostado, después de haberse despedido, Sirius salía de su habitación y bajaba a la cocina. Se sentaba frente a la mesa y poco después el licántropo se reunía con él y en voz baja y lenta empezaban a narrar sus experiencias.

Sirius le habló del Guía, de los perros y del curioso vagabundo al que había visto morir. Remus, por su parte, le hablaba de las largas tardes en la biblioteca, de Daniel y de la ayuda de Ojoloco y Kingsley, del Loto Negro y de la invocación de Raistlin.

Se perdían toda la noche en narraciones largas y cargadas de emociones, y sólo cuando el sol empezaba a asomar en el horizonte, se dirigían de nuevo a sus habitaciones para tratar de descansar unas horas.

Desde que desapareció, Remus había pasado todo el tiempo imaginando un reencuentro. Quería decirle a Sirius lo mucho que lo quería, quería que lo tumbara sobre el suelo de la cocina, como aquella noche, y le hiciera el amor sin prisas, besando y lamiendo cada rincón de su piel. Deseaba sentirlo cerca, aplastándole, acariciándole con su aliento, demostrándole que estaba vivo. Lo necesitaba así, sabiéndose suyo. Pero ahora que había vuelto no se sentía capaz de dar ese primer paso hacia sus brazos. De hecho, desde que había despertado encontrándose solo no había vuelto a entrar en su habitación. Le daba miedo que él hubiera cambiado de opinión y ya no lo necesitara. Sirius había pasado por muy malos momentos. ¿Qué le hacía pensar que aún deseaba estar con él de aquella forma? Aquel encuentro en la cocina parecía ahora tan lejano que a veces creía que lo había inventado. Su sonrisa era la de siempre, pero sus ojos parecían más tristes y apagados. Perdidos. Cuando se encerraba en su habitación, Remus se abrazaba con fuerza a la almohada y trataba de ahogar sus lágrimas. ¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan complicado¿Tan difícil era decir "te quiero"¿Por qué a él le daba tanto miedo?

No sabía que en su habitación, acurrucado en el suelo, Sirius se debatía con los mismos pensamientos. Aún no sabía cómo había tenido valor aquella vez para decirle a Remus lo que sentía. Aquel beso le abrió un mundo de posibilidades que hasta entonces creía imposibles. Pero sólo había disfrutado aquella sensación unos minutos. Entonces se había sentido el ser más feliz de la Tierra: mientras Remus jadeaba rodeándolo con sus piernas se había sentido joven de nuevo y había pensado que tal vez, por fin, las cosas volverían a salir bien. ¡Cuánto se había equivocado! El recuerdo de aquel momento lo había ayudado a sobrevivir en el agonizante mundo de Pesadillas en el que aterrizó, pero ahora se sentía incapaz de volver a inspirar aquella ternura.

Remus pasaba las noches a su lado y se encargaba durante el día de que nada le faltase. Pero no había vuelto a oír aquel dulce "te quiero" salir de sus labios y él tenía miedo de dar el primer paso. Quería besarlo. Cada vez que se fijaba en sus labios tenía que controlarse para no lanzarse a devorarlos. Necesitaba al licántropo, pero aquel tiempo que había permanecido alejado del mundo le había pagado una cara factura: Había tropezado y caído tantas veces que ya no sabía cómo levantarse.

-¿Te apetece salir hoy?

Sirius alzó la mirada, que tenía perdida en algún hilo de la polvorienta alfombra, para fijarse en los ojos dorados y tiernos de su amigo. Llevaban varias horas sentados el uno al lado del otro. Remus leía un libro recostado en el sofá y él se limitaba a poner en orden sus pensamientos, tratando de encontrar alguno en el que poder refugiarse.

-¿Salir? –preguntó extrañado-. No sé… No me parece buena idea.

Sólo se sinceraban de noche, en la oscuridad de la cocina. De día nunca hablaban de cosas importantes.

-¿Por qué¿Te sientes mal?

Durante el día apenas hablaban.

-No –dudó.

-¿Entonces? –Sirius no sabía qué contestar, así que no dijo nada-. No pasará nada porque salgas a dar una vuelta. ¿Temes que alguien te reconozca? Tu nombre quedó limpio cuando… cuando desapareciste –la voz del licántropo se quebró un poco para volver a recomponerse casi del todo-. Ya no eres un criminal.

Remus tenía razón. No había nada que temer fuera, hacía tiempo que el Ministerio de Magia había limpiado su nombre y la gente tenía cosas más importantes en la cabeza que la puesta en libertad del ya olvidado Sirius Black. ¿Quién se acordaba ahora del prófugo de Azkaban? Pero él no se sentía preparado. Tenía miedo del rechazo, de las respuestas que podría encontrar más allá de aquellas paredes. Tenía miedo de enfrentarse de nuevo al mundo para volver a salir perdiendo.

-Te invitaré a comer fuera. ¿Te apetece?

Pero el licántropo parecía feliz con la idea y Sirius asintió en silencio.

-De acuerdo.

-Perfecto. Empezaba a cansarme de estar encerrado en esta casa –antes de que Sirius pudiera sentirse culpable por aquellas palabras, Remus ya se había puesto en pie, cerrando el libro sin siquiera fijarse en la página que tenía abierta-. ¿Por qué no te vas vistiendo mientras me ducho?

Sirius volvió a asentir y se puso en pie. En silencio, observó la silueta del licántropo desaparecer por las escaleras. ¿Y si lo siguiera ahora¿Y si lo alcanzara antes de que entrara en el baño? O después. ¿Y si le dijera de una vez todo aquello que lo oprimía?

Suspiró y se dirigió a su habitación.

* * *

-¡Delicioso!

-¿Te gusta?

-Hacía tiempo que no comía un pastel de carne tan bueno. ¿Quieres probarlo?

-Por supuesto.

Remus abrió la boca y Sirius dudó un momento antes de inclinarse un poco sobre la mesa para acercarle su propio tenedor.

-¿Qué te parece?

El licántropo se lamió los labios con una sonrisa, y Sirius tuvo que repetirse una y otra vez que aquella sensación de vacío en el estómago se debía al hambre.

-Delicioso.

-Justamente lo que yo dije.

Los dos rieron y Sirius se sintió un poquito mejor. Parecía que fuera de la casa todo tenía otro color. En Grimmauld Place sólo había negros y grises, pero fuera podía ver el dorado de los ojos de Remus y el blanco de su sonrisa. Incluso el licántropo parecía más contento. Había empezado a hablar de Harry y aquel tema de conversación los mantuvo ocupados durante toda la comida.

Sirius no había recordado sus temores ni sus pesadillas ni una sola vez. La comida fue bien y alargaron la sobremesa lo máximo posible, pidiendo un café y esperando que el local se vaciara por completo.

A pesar de que no era un día caluroso, Remus insistió en ir a comprar un helado y disfrutaron del postre sentados en la hierba, en los inmensos jardines de Kensington, al lado de una escultura en bronce del niño que no creció, el cual, según Remus, parecía soportar con paciencia las idas y venidas de los niños que aspiraban con crecer y que escalaban sobre la piedra para alcanzar sus pies, como si quisieran obligarlo a bajar de tan alto pedestal.

Sirius sentía su corazón extrañamente ligero. Parecía imposible estar en un lugar donde no tenía que preocuparse por los posibles intrusos ladrones de almas. Allí todo era hierba, y árboles, y niños que trepaban por una estatua de bronce.

Y volvía a tener cerca a su ángel de la guarda.

Se quedaron allí un buen rato, hablando de trivialidades, mientras Sirius memorizaba todos los matices de la lenta puesta de sol al otro lado del lago. Cuando el cielo perdió todas las manchas rojas y doradas y dejaron de escucharse las risas de los niños, decidieron volver a casa.

Hicieron el largo camino de vuelta en silencio, cada uno esperando que el otro pronunciara la primera palabra. Pero ésta no llegó hasta que estuvieron dentro de la casa, cada uno delante de la puerta de su habitación. -Buenas noches.

Remus aguardó un momento con la mano en el picaporte, deseando encontrar algún gesto que lo retuviera. Pero Sirius se limitó a responder con las mismas palabras.

-Buenas noches.

La oscuridad de Grimmauld Place había vuelto a devorarlos. Remus suspiró y entró en su habitación. Había sido un día perfecto. Habían estado los dos juntos y Sirius había vuelto a sonreír para él. ¿Por qué entonces tenía tantas ganas de llorar?

_Porque no es suficiente. Lo necesitas entero._

Con la respiración entrecortada se desabrochó el botón de los pantalones mientras recostaba la espalda contra la puerta cerrada.

¿Por qué? En la soledad de su dormitorio todo eran preguntas. ¿Por qué no le había pedido que se quedara con él¿Por qué no le había dado un beso y lo había obligado a seguirlo a su habitación¿Es que ya no le importaba¿Por qué no le hacía el amor como le había prometido aquella vez?

Deslizó su mano dentro de la ropa interior y se mordió los labios para contener las lágrimas y algo más. Su mano empezó a moverse con furia, acompañada de su respiración entrecortada. ¿Por qué lo había dejado otra vez solo? Después de todo lo que había hecho para recuperarlo… ¿Es que todo había acabado definitivamente entre ellos?

_Sirius_.

Mordió su nombre despacio, tratando de imaginar que era suya la mano que se colaba entre su ropa.

_Sirius_…

-¿Remus?

La voz al otro lado de la puerta lo sobresaltó. Después de un instante de confusión, se apresuró a abrocharse los pantalones y se limpió las lágrimas de un manotazo.

-¿Sí? –preguntó con voz ronca.

-¿Puedo pasar?

Remus trató de tranquilizarse, respiró hondo un par de veces y comprobó que sus ropas estaban bien colocadas. Luego abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué ocurre?

Su voz volvía a ser calmada, su rostro estaba sereno.

Sirius empujó un poco más la puerta y entró. Remus tragó saliva mientras su amigo avanzaba hasta quedar de espaldas a él, con la mirada fija en el paisaje que se perfilaba tras la ventana.

-¿Sirius?

Éste se dio la vuelta y Remus se sobresaltó al ver el brillo de la luna en sus ojos grises. Sirius avanzó hacia él, hasta quedar a apenas un palmo de distancia. Remus parpadeó sorprendido.

-¿Qué pasa?

Pero Sirius no contestó. Con un gemido de desesperación, lo agarró por los hombros y lo besó en la boca. Un beso hambriento y algo torpe, aunque al licántropo no le importó. Separó los labios y dejó que Sirius intentara atrapar su lengua, aunque era tal vez demasiado brusco. Se besaron con rudeza. Sirius lo empujó de tal modo que acabó haciéndole chocar contra el escritorio y un par de libros cayeron al suelo. Nadie les hizo caso. Sin dejar de besarse, sin mediar palabra, empezaron a quitarse la ropa. Sus movimientos eran urgentes y rápidos. Sirius se quitó la camisa y ayudó al licántropo a arrancar los botones de la suya. Luego se bajó de un tirón los pantalones y los pisó mientras trataba de desprenderse completamente de ellos. Remus no tardó mucho más en estar completamente desnudo. No le importaba cómo habían llegado a aquella situación. No necesitaba saberlo. Sólo sabía que su cuerpo entero temblaba de anticipación.

Volvieron a besarse, con tanta furia que parecían dos animales en celo. Sus movimientos no tenían nada de tiernos. De hecho, sus caricias eran tan bruscas, que cualquiera que los viera pensaría que se estaban peleando: Sirius mordía sin control el cuello del licántropo y éste se agarraba a sus largos cabellos con fuerza, jadeando de forma entrecortada mientras sus erecciones se rozaban. El animago levantó a Remus del suelo, de forma que éste se agarró a él abrazándolo con las piernas, y así lo arrastró hasta la cama y lo tumbó en ella de un empujón para enseguida echarse encima.

Y sin más, le separó las piernas y se preparó para penetrarlo. Remus elevó las caderas con desesperación y gritó cuando la dura erección empezó a entrar en su cuerpo. Sudaba y jadeaba, pero no hizo amago de querer parar. De todas formas Sirius no hubiera podido detenerse: la visión del lobo rendido ante él le estaba volviendo loco.

Ni siquiera pensó que podía hacerle daño. En cuanto su erección entró en contacto con la piel cálida y contraída del licántropo dejó de pensar. Empujó con fuerza, forzando la entrada, y Remus tuvo que agarrarse al cabecero de la cama para no chocar con él, debido a los violentos golpes. Gemía y sollozaba de forma descontrolada con cada embestida. La cama parecía a punto de desarmarse debido a los bruscos movimientos.

Pero los gritos de dolor se convirtieron en otros de éxtasis y Sirius aceleró el ritmo. Se mordía los labios para no gritar, pero permanecía con los ojos abiertos, como si quisiera asegurarse de que todo aquello era real y no otra de sus fantasías. Vio la dura erección del licántropo al alcance de su mano y trató de sujetarla, pero su mano temblorosa acabó resbalando sobre su vientre mientras una oleada de éxtasis le hacía gritar de puro delirio, dejándolo vacío y lleno a la vez.

Se derrumbó. No se dio cuenta de que Remus seguía moviéndose, tratando de alcanzar su propio paraíso. No se dio cuenta de que él no había llegado al orgasmo hasta que abrió los ojos y vio que aún seguía empalmado. Sólo entonces se fijó en su hermoso y sudoroso rostro, contraído por la desesperación mientras intentaba volver a rozar aquel punto de locura. Sirius salió de él con cuidado y luego se inclinó para agarrar el miembro con su boca, como hiciera aquella vez. Lo lamió con ansia mientras con sus manos seguía masturbándolo. No tuvo que esperar mucho, el semen se liberó en la boca del moreno y la habitación volvió a quedar en silencio.

Con un suspiro, Sirius se arrastró hasta quedar a su lado. Se tumbó bocarriba mientras, junto a él, la respiración del lobo se iba normalizando. Cuando todo volvía a estar en calma, unas palabras, medio susurradas, escaparon de sus labios, heridos por los furiosos besos.

-Lo siento.

Remus no sabía exactamente a qué se refería, su embotada mente no le permitía pensar con claridad. Exhausto, lo abrazó con dulzura y depositó un suave beso en su boca. Entonces, sin saber por qué, Sirius rompió a llorar.

Remus nunca había visto a Sirius llorar. Nunca. Era una imagen demasiado desoladora y Remus se dio cuenta de que no le gustaba. Pero sabía que tenía que desahogarse.

-Shhh, calma –murmuró el licántropo. Y con ternura rodeó aquel cuerpo tembloroso, como si quisiera así formar un escudo contra el mundo que amenazaba con ahogarlos.

Durante un rato permanecieron así, fuertemente abrazados, con sus cuerpos enredados. Y al fin Sirius logró deshacerse de todas aquellas lágrimas que durante tanto tiempo habían formado una costra de dolor en su corazón. Y se sintió tranquilo y algo más relajado después del llanto.

Remus seguía acariciándolo aún después de que se hubiera calmado, pero entonces, la voz grave y preocupada del animago lo detuvo.

-¿Te he hecho daño?

-No.

-Mientes.

Remus guardó silencio durante unos segundos.

-Sirius, estoy bien…

-No es verdad. Te he hecho daño, lo sé –y luego añadió:-. Y ni siquiera te he esperado. Estaba tan ciego que no me di cuenta de que aún no habías terminado.

-No pudiste aguantar. Eso no es malo.

-Lo es si no consigo darte lo que necesitas. Quería que fuera perfecto y lo he arruinado todo. Como siempre.

Remus sonrió comprensivo.

-Era nuestra primera vez –susurró con cariño-. Esto sólo quiere decir que tendremos que practicar más hasta que sea perfecto.

Sirius sonrió ante la indirecta.

-Gracias –murmuró.

Remus parpadeó sorprendido.

-¿Por qué?

Sirius sonrió, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza, en un gesto que sobresaltó el corazón del licántropo.

-Me salvaste de aquel infierno y ahora estás aquí, a mi lado, tratando de que salga adelante -Se acercó un poco más-. Y yo no he sabido corresponderte.

Remus suspiró sin dejar de acariciar su largo cabello.

-Eres mi amigo… No tiene tanta importancia, Sirius, estoy seguro de que tú harías lo mismo por mí.

-¡Pues claro que haría lo mismo! Pero yo no me he portado nada bien contigo. Tú me lo has ofrecido todo ¿y qué he hecho yo? Me he limitado a permanecer encerrado en una habitación delante de un sucio espejo, esperando que mis terrores vinieran a devorarme, lamentándome de mí mismo. Tú me necesitabas y yo no he sabido compensarte, no te he dado nada a cambio de tanto cariño.

-Sirius, no hace falta que…

-Ni siquiera te he dicho una sola vez que te quiero –lo interrumpió-. Y te quiero.

Remus sonrió con dulzura ante aquella apasionada declaración.

-Sirius, no hace falta que te preocupes tanto por mí, en serio, yo sólo…

Pero no pudo seguir hablando con los labios de Sirius presionando los suyos.

-Te quiero –repitió el animago. Remus se abrazó a él con fuerza-. Rem…

-¿Hmmm?

-¿Tú… me quieres?

Remus se separó un poco de él para mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Tú qué crees?

El animago se revolvió incómodo.

-Creo que el chico del que te podías haber enamorado ya no existe. Me siento débil. Viejo y cansado. Ojalá tuviera ahora veinte años. Entonces podría afrontarlo todo. No tendría miedo a estar contigo. Pero mira en lo que me he convertido: no queda nada del Sirius que fui una vez. ¡Mírame! Sólo soy piel y huesos.

-Para mí eres mucho más que eso.

-Entonces¿me quieres? –parecía verdaderamente preocupado por la respuesta y Remus sonrió para intentar tranquilizarle.

-¿Alguna vez lo has dudado? –Sirius pareció pensarlo-. Te he querido siempre, Sirius. Siempre –aseguró el licántropo con seriedad-. Al principio de forma distinta, creo, pero lo cierto es que siempre he deseado estar a tu lado. ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta de que soy incapaz de vivir sin ti¿Por qué crees que fui a buscarte, si no? Porque te necesitaba. ¿Sabes lo que he sufrido viéndote cada día sin atreverme a acercarme a ti? Todas estas noches…

-Yo también quería estar contigo –confesó en un susurro-. Pero no estaba seguro… No sabía si querrías volver a hacerlo –murmuró con timidez.

Remus sonrió intentando tranquilizarse. Lo que en realidad quería era que volviera a besarlo hasta dejarlo sin aliento.

-Ya. Por eso lo mejor que se te ocurre es forzarme y hacerme el amor sin preguntar. ¡Qué romántico!

-No sé qué me pasó –se disculpó el moreno con la voz temblorosa-. Yo no quería…

-¿No querías?

-…No quería hacerlo así –aclaró acalorado-. Me descontrolé. Entré en la habitación para hablar contigo, para decirte…, pero entonces pensé que podías rechazarme y me lancé sin pensar, porque temía que me dijeras que no. ¡Y ya no lo soportaba más!

-Aquella noche me dejaste a medias y me prometiste acabar lo que habías empezado. Llevaba más de un año esperando ese momento, y estos últimos días, sobre todo, ha sido insoportable. ¿De verdad pensabas que te iba a decir que no?

Sirius se sonrojó. Se sentía demasiado mayor para aquello. Le habría gustado conquistar a Remus cuando era joven. Saborear sus labios de adolescente, hacerle el amor en la Casa de los Gritos bajo la luna menguante -¡cuántas veces había imaginado aquella escena!-, esconderse con él en el baño de prefectos… Devorarlo entero, desde la cabeza hasta los dedos de los pies, comérselo a besos y repetirle una y mil veces que lo amaba y que siempre, pasara lo que pasara, iba a estar a su lado. ¿En qué se había ido el tiempo¿Quién le había robado su juventud, sus sueños¿Por qué?

-¿Sirius?

-Eres tan dulce…

-Oh, vamos –rió el licántropo. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo su risa sonó sincera-. Vale que me dijeras eso cuando era un niño¡pero ya tengo casi cuarenta años…!

-No importa. Tú siempre has sido así. Creo que por eso despertaste en mí todo ese cariño y ese afán de protección.

-Sí, ya, era un pobre niño indefenso.

Sirius negó con la cabeza, pero no pudo negar que el mohín de aquellos labios pálidos le pareció deliciosamente infantil. Con la luz apagada podían volver a ser niños.

-No. Eras un pobre niño inocente.

-¿Sí¿Pues sabes qué? Creo que ya he dejado de serlo –con un ronroneo se acurrucó contra su cuello-. Tengo frío –susurró.

Sirius se estremeció cuando el cálido aliento acarició su piel.

-Espera, traeré una manta.

-No quiero una manta.

-Pero acabas de decir…

-¿Es que no se te ocurre una forma mejor de entrar en calor? Además, esta primera vez ha sido lamentable, ni siquiera ha habido caricias previas. ¿No piensas remediarlo?

Sirius lo miró sorprendido. ¡Y él pensaba que el lobo podía negarse¡Merlín, si parecía tener más ganas que él!

-¿Quieres repetir? –su mirada de asombro se había transformado en una mueca algo indecisa.

-Siempre.

De pronto la mano grande y áspera del animago estaba en la entrepierna del licántropo. Remus soltó un gritito de asombro que se transformó en un gemido entrecortado en cuanto la mano empezó a moverse, acariciando aquella zona palpitante.

Remus aferró con fuerza la colcha, pero poco después sus manos arañaban la espalda de Sirius, que se dedicaba a besar su cuello con devoción. Su mano se entretenía en el bulto que había aparecido entre sus piernas: una mano áspera y grande que en aquel momento parecía el centro de todo su mundo. Pero la caricia cesó y Remus gimoteó, disgustado por la pérdida de aquel dulce contacto.

Sirius ya había sucumbido a su impaciencia minutos antes. Ahora quería hacerlo bien. Iba a resarcirse de aquella desastrosa primera vez.

Se inclinó sobre él y lo besó de nuevo. Más despacio. Sus cuerpos bailaban bajo el impulso de sus caricias, siguiendo la melodía de una música que sólo ellos podían oír.

Se besaron por largos minutos, saboreando el interior de sus bocas, disfrutando del roce de sus cuerpos desnudos. Remus estaba a punto de saciarse solo con aquella caricia, pero Sirius se detuvo, arrancándole de nuevo un gemido de protesta. Impaciente, el licántropo entrelazó las piernas alrededor de la cadera de Sirius, apretándose contra él, en una súplica muda que el animago ignoró. Se inclinó sobre él y se entretuvo lamiendo cada una de las cicatrices que cruzaban su pecho.

-Sirius…

La respiración entrecortada hacía que su estómago se contrajera, marcando perfectamente sus costillas bajo la pálida piel. Sirius se deleitó saboreando uno de sus pezones hasta endurecerlo por completo y luego dibujó un camino de besos y saliva hasta su ombligo. Remus no podía disimular lo que aquellas caricias provocaban en él, su respiración era cada vez más acelerada. Se sentía mareado. Quiso hablar, pedirle a Sirius que dejara de martirizarlo y lo penetrara de una vez, pero era incapaz. La boca cálida de Sirius había llegado a sus genitales y el ardiente aliento era suficiente para enloquecerlo por completo. Pero se sorprendió aún más cuando el animago abandonó la caricia momentáneamente para sentarse sobre sus piernas.

El licántropo lo miró contrariado. ¿Cuánto más iba a esperar? Si no lo hacía ya acabaría corriéndose sólo con aquellas caricias. Iba a protestar, pero la voz ronca y ansiosa de su amante lo detuvo.

-¿Estás preparado?

-¿Qué?

Sirius se inclinó sobre él y lo besó suavemente en los labios. Al hacerlo, sus erecciones se rozaron dolorosamente.

-_Fóllame_.

Remus contuvo la respiración un momento, lo justo hasta comprender el verdadero sentido de aquella palabra. Sirius cogió su mano y empezó a lamer sus dedos sin apartar de los suyos sus ojos grises. Con una sonrisa, Remus se unió al ritual, de forma que su lengua tropezaba con la de Sirius en una caricia que enviaba descargas por todo su cuerpo. Luego, Sirius tiró suavemente de él para incorporarlo mientras él se recostaba en la cama, con las piernas abiertas. No había soltado su mano y ahora la guió hasta su entrada.

El licántropo introdujo un dedo con delicadeza y Sirius soltó un gruñido que se transformó en lamento cuando el dedo avanzó dentro de sus entrañas. Estaba arqueado hacia atrás, de forma que su erección se mostró majestuosa ante la mirada extasiada del licántropo, que sin avisar, introdujo un segundo dedo.

-¡Joder!

La expresión de Sirius lo sobresaltó y estuvo a punto de disculparse, pero su amante lo agarró de la nuca y lo atrajo hacia él para robarle un beso cálido y salvaje.

-Estoy… listo –jadeó.

Remus sacó sus dedos y agarró con suavidad la cadera de Sirius, separando un poco más sus piernas mientras el animago le lanzaba la más sucia de sus sonrisas.

-Hazlo.

Y Remus obedeció.

Dolía. Dolía horrores. Sirius no sabía cómo Remus había podido soportarlo sin apenas quejarse. Notaba un calor y un dolor agudo en el interior. Fuerte. Profundo. Con los dientes apretados recibió la embestida y sus nalgas golpearon las caderas del licántropo, que soltó un aullido de delirio. El lobo se detuvo un momento a recuperar la respiración y entonces volvió a empujar, esta vez más fuerte. Más adentro.

El ritmo se hizo constante y sus cuerpos empezaron a chocar, al compás de los impulsos del licántropo, que a pesar de todo, se negaba a apartar de él su mirada. El dolor fue cediendo y Remus aprovechó el primer gemido de Sirius para empezar a masturbarle. Primero despacio, luego más rápido.

Salían frases incoherentes de sus bocas. Más. Así. No pares. Sirius no podía dejar de mirar el rostro contraído del licántropo: los ojos blancos por la pasión, la boca entreabierta, completamente fuera de control. Sudando, jadeando.

Y aquellas palabras que lo significaban todo: TE… QUIERO, seguidas de una última embestida y un último grito.

Segundos después, sus sudorosos cuerpos se contraían debido a los espasmos de un violento orgasmo, que arrancó salvajes gritos de satisfacción por parte de los dos hombres.

_Te quiero…_

Temblando, Remus salió de él y se recostó a su lado. Luego, apartó con cariño algunos mechones húmedos de su frente. Sirius sonrió y le besó la punta de la nariz.

-¿Mejor¿Se te pasó el frío? –preguntó con una sonrisa.

Remus tuvo que tomar aire antes de contestar.

-Sí…, de momento.

Sirius lo atrajo hacia él y recostó su cabeza en su pecho. Remus se acomodó con movimientos sinuosos, como si en realidad fuera el lobo, buscando el calor del cuerpo de su compañero de las noches de luna llena.

-Parece que vas mejorando –susurró con voz somnolienta.

-¡Eh! –se quejó Sirius aparentando estar enfadado-. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de "parece"¡Ha sido perfecto!

Remus soltó una risita, pero enseguida ésta fue sustituida por un lánguido bostezo.

-Aún te falta algo de práctica –aseguró ya medio dormido.

El animago no contestó. Dejó que el licántropo se acomodara y poco después podía oír su acompasada respiración.

Se había dormido.

Sirius pensó que aquel era el momento más maravilloso de su vida: saciado, feliz y con la persona que más amaba abrazada a su cuerpo desnudo. Por eso no quiso dormirse. Porque sería una pérdida de tiempo: volvía a estar vivo después de tanto sufrimiento y pasó la noche haciendo planes sobre su futuro y el de Remus, sin dejar de acariciar distraídamente el suave cabello de aquel que desde entonces sería su amante, y depositando en sus entreabiertos labios algún que otro beso fugaz y enamorado.

Sí, sin lugar a dudas aquel era el día más feliz de toda su vida.

El licántropo, por su parte, podía dormir tranquilo después de meses, años de insomnio. Al fin podía descansar, porque ahora tenía todo lo que siempre había deseado y no dejaría que se volviera a escapar de su lado. Y estaba tranquilo: había traído de vuelta a Sirius, lo había hecho regresar del mismo Abismo. Ahora sabía que nada ni nadie volvería a arrebatárselo y que, de ser así, siempre contaría con la fuerza necesaria para hacerlo regresar del mundo de los muertos. Porque Sirius era sólo suyo.

**FIN

* * *

**

**Epílogo**

Sirius bostezó mientras estiraba los brazos por encima de su cabeza. Al hacerlo fue plenamente consciente del cuerpo desnudo abrazado al suyo y sonrió. ¡Remus se veía tan dulce cuando dormía! Nada que ver con la bestia en la que podía convertirse cuando estaba despierto. Sobre todo cuando compartían la cama. O el sofá, o el suelo, o la mesa… Dios, la mesa.

Podía sentir su sexo rozándole el muslo y la cálida respiración acariciando su cuello. Y ese olor a bosque y a tierra mojada que tanto lo extasiaba. Lo abrazó con ternura. La chimenea estaba encendida y había una temperatura muy agradable en la habitación, pero aún así, una pesada manta cubría los dos cuerpos que descansaban sobre el sofá.

Había sido increíble. Como siempre. Desde que Remus y él aclararon las cosas en la habitación, habían hecho el amor cada día y el licántropo no dejaba de sorprenderle. No sólo era muy imaginativo, sino que con cada caricia, con cada gesto, conseguía llevar a Sirius al límite. A veces un simple roce bastaba para desencadenar horas de pasión desmedida. Y no dejaba de sorprenderle lo mucho que podía llegar a anhelar aquel cuerpo delgado y cubierto de cicatrices, incluso estando saciado de él. Lo adoraba. No había otra explicación. No había más palabras: Lo adoraba.

Soltó un suspiro enamorado y se acurrucó un poco más junto a él, pero al hacerlo, sus ojos vagaron por la habitación hasta detenerse en un rincón. Allí, medio abandonado, estaba el espejo de Moody. Sirius lo contempló con seriedad durante unos momentos y se estremeció un poco al percibir una sombra en su superficie. Aún no se lo habían devuelto al ex auror. Remus se lo había propuesto, pero él le había pedido que esperara un poco más, porque aún no se sentía preparado para desprenderse de aquellos temores.

Llevaba varios días sin entrar en la biblioteca, pero aquella tarde había descubierto allí al licántropo, entretenido con uno de los polvorientos volúmenes de las estanterías. Una cosa llevó a la otra y, claro, habían acabado haciéndolo sobre el sofá. Ahora, después de varios días, Sirius volvía a ver aquel espejo. Era enorme y el marco dorado que lo sostenía estaba viejo y despintado, además de ser horriblemente antiestético. Sirius frunció los labios en un gesto de disgusto y paseó la vista por la habitación.

Allí, junto a ellos, había una mesa. Alargó la mano y cogió el cofre de madera que había sobre ella. Era de su madre. Lo agitó para ver si estaba vacío. Algo resonó en su interior, pero no se molestó en ver qué era. Guiñó un ojo y después de apuntar un momento, lo lanzó contra la luna del espejo.

El cristal saltó en mil pedazos al recibir el impacto y Sirius soltó un suspiro de alivio. La cabeza que descansaba en su regazo se levantó un poco.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? –preguntó una voz somnolienta.

-Shhh, nada. Vuelve a dormir, amor. Todavía es de día.

-No puedo, ya me has despertado –protestó el licántropo.

Pero un segundo después volvía a respirar con tranquilidad. Tan hermoso… Sirius lo estrechó un poco contra sí y depositó un beso en su cabeza. El licántropo apretó los ojos, a modo de protesta, pero no dijo nada

Ahora sí, ahora todo era como tenía que ser. Remus y él abrazados y el espejo de las pesadillas hecho añicos. Sirius cerró los ojos y poco después dormía plácidamente. El sofá era estrecho, pero así estarían más juntos y al despertar tendrían que discutir por el poco espacio y acabarían uno tumbado encima del otro y… en fin, sería un dulce despertar.

Sabía que Moody le echaría una buena bronca por haber roto su detector, pero no le importaba, podía dormir tranquilo porque ahora, por fin, después de tanto, era feliz.

Y esperaba serlo durante mucho, mucho tiempo.

**FIN, ahora sí.**

* * *

**N/A: Lo siento, esta vez no habrá continuación. La historia se queda aquí. Pero me gustaría recibir vuestros últimos reviews, ya sabéis que me hacen mucha ilusión...**

**Muchas gracias, gracias a todos los que habéis hecho este viaje conmigo. GRACIAS por vuestras palabras de ánimo y vuestros comentarios. Ha sido un placer conoceros.**

**Y recordad: SIRIUS VIVE. (y, básicamente, es de Remus )**

**Besos de chocolate y hasta pronto. (¡Espero!)**

DAIA**BLACK  
M.O.S.**


End file.
